Mario And The Alternate Universe
by AdventureBound
Summary: What Happens When Mario And Luigi Are Sent To An Alternate Universe? Will The Brothers Be Torn Apaprt? Or Will Mario Come Through The Evil? MarioLuigi Brothers Type Fic.
1. Surprise

**Mario And The Alternate Universe**

**Hey guys, I'm not sure where this ones going, I have it in my head, but what it looks like written down is a different matter. Lol. Anyway hope you enjoy :) I'm not sure how it's all going to come together either so sorry now for any obvious mistakes.**

**Chapter One: Surprise**

* * *

The sun rose high into the sky, the waves crashed against the shore as the Yoshi's came out from the trees of the hidden forests to stretch their legs and clear the way for their young to go play.

Far off into the distance, a large white brick castle stood overlooking a huge Mushroom town. The castle itself was the glory of the town, it held within it two beautiful princesses and two plumbers.

One plumber was short and stubby and always wore his red shirt, blue overalls, a red hat with an 'M' on, and white gloves. The other plumber was taller and slimmer and always wore his blue overalls, a green shirt, a green cap with an 'L' on, and white gloves.

One was Mario and the other – the green one- was Luigi. They created the duo of the 'Super Mario Bros.'

Peach was the Castle's permanent occupant princess. Her father ruled the Mushroom Kingdom. Princess Daisy was Peach's cousin; she lived in a far off Kingdom and had spent most of her life at Peach's side whilst growing up and its here from where this story begins…

"Mario!" Peach called from under her umbrella held up by her tiny fingers wrapped around its stem. Peach was beautiful, as always looking out across the green field at Mario and Luigi, as they played chess at the outdoor chess table.

"Peach." Daisy said gracefully as she stepped beside her dressed in a yellow dress as always; Peach ever present in her pink.

Holding her yellow umbrella next to Peach's pink, Peach acknowledged her presence with a small warm smile and a nod, before turning back to the Mario brothers across the field. They appeared to not have heard her first call. "Mario!" She repeated and waited for a response.

"Have you told him yet?" Daisy asked looking across to the brothers. Peach turned her head a little so she could look to Daisy. "No not yet, I don't think I dare." Peach smiled. Daisy laughed and lowered her head. The boys still failing to respond to Peach's calls.

"Daisy?" Mario said approaching the Princesses from behind.

"Peach?" Luigi said in turn smiling as they stopped behind them.

Both ladies froze and both turned their heads slowly, until both could see Mario, Luigi and a small man with big glasses on in between them.

"What the..?" Peach asked, looking at the two brothers before her.

"Luigi?" Daisy asked looking from the two in front of her to the two playing chess across the field. "But if you're here then…" Daisy started turning to look back at the guys.

"Then who are they?" Peach asked also turning to back to look at them both as confused as each other.

"They are my latest invention!" Said the small man with glasses stepping forward brandishing a remote control. "Ever since Luigi helped me with the mansion's ghosts, I've been looking for a way to fool enemies such as ghosts and Koopa's and of course not forgetting the pain in the rear Bowser. So I came up with this…" He started stepping between the two ladies and a few steps forward, pressing a few buttons on the control pad.

The fake Mario brothers instantly jumped up and began to run toward the group of people, Mario doing a few summersaults before landing inches in front of Peach. Luigi running as fast as lightening also stopping inches in front of Daisy.

"Princesses, please meet… The Super Luario Brothers. My latest inventions." Prof. Gadd said turning and pressing a few buttons so that both of the fake brothers kneeled in unison.

Both Princesses stepped back a few paces until each was stood beside the real Mario brothers.

"You remember Professor E. Gadd Daisy?" Luigi said turning to Daisy stood beside him.

"I do, it's a pleasure as always Professor." Daisy smiled holding out her hand for a hand shake but the Prof. Refused and turned kissing the back of her hand softly.

"And you know my brother Mario, this is his…" Luigi looked to Mario who gave him a stern look, then to Peach who looked as innocent as the day she was born and finally back to the waiting Professor. "This is Mario's friend, Princess Peach."

Kissing the back of her hand he stepped away and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you both." He smiled then looked to Daisy "again." He laughed.

"Professor are those two robots?" Peach asked. The professor shook his head. "No my dear, they are but mere Holograms. I do believe I am but one of the first to invent such a powerful weapon." He smiled proudly pulling at the top of his shirt before turning and tapping a few commands into the remote.

"These boys are not just Holograms I might add; they can touch, think and do for themselves if commanded properly. They also respond to voice commands. Boys? How about you show the group some of your moves?" The professor asked smiling and stepping back whilst the Luario's did their moves.

"Ooo." Peach smiled, "wow!" Daisy added. Moving across to the Professor Mario put his hands on hips and looked at him. "You made me a little chubby didn't you?" The Professor paused and turned back to Luigi. "Luigi gave me the stats Mario!"

Luigi laughed and started to back off. "Momma mia Luigi are you blind!" Mario asked walking towards him as he backed off.

"Oh no you don't Mario!" Peach laughed and grabbed his collar, pulling him back. "We need to talk Mario." Peach said seriously, letting go of him and turning as she walked away across the field.

"I'll deal with you later!" Mario laughed and took off after Peach.

Luigi laughed and kicked his fist up into the air. Walking back across to Daisy, he took her hand in his and then turned to the Professor. "Thank you for coming to show us your invention Professor. I'll have Toadsworth set you up with a room and a meal for the night for your troubles." Daisy said before Luigi could.

Shaking his head the professor pushed a few buttons on the remote control and the two Luario's disappeared. "I wouldn't dream of it Princess, I shall make my way back to my lab tonight. I have work to do." He finished with a bow before shaking Luigi's hand.

"Let me know when they are perfected Professor, me and Mario can come down to my mansion to see you." Luigi said and the professor nodded, opening up a warp pipe and jumping inside, waving goodbye to the pair.

Luigi turned, still holding Daisy's hand, but she let go gently and under-linked it under his arm. Walking side by side slowly back to the castle, Daisy looked across to him and then rested her head gently on his shoulder.

"I wonder what Peach want's with Mario." Luigi asked looking back over his shoulder not seeing the pair in sight anywhere.

"Oh I already know…" Daisy smiled cheekily, even though she really had no clue. Luigi laughed looking down into her eyes.

"Oh you do, do you now?" He asked mockingly. She nodded and fell silent for a moment. "Luigi you do know what today is don't you?" She asked, he fell silent. Then quickly perked up. "Umm Christmas?!" He hoped.

Daisy laughed and shook her head, "Oh Luigi, you _really_ don't know how much trouble you're in…" She continued to laugh.

Luigi swallowed hard as they re-entered the castle; somehow he knew he'd really done something wrong now.

* * *


	2. How Could You Forget?

**A/N: Hope you're liking this, I still have a version in my head that I hope will look as good on computer as it does up here taps head lol well carrying on…**

**Chapter Two: How Could You Forget?**

* * *

"Luigi stop fidgeting, you're making it worse!" Mario ordered his younger brother, whilst standing a top a stool fixing his brothers tie. 

"I can't help it!" Luigi said tapping his foot and crossing his arms across his chest.

"How could your forget it was you wedding anniversary!" Mario smiled not nervous at all. He and Peach had been planning this party for weeks. Though Mario had left remembering the big day up to him.

"I… I was busy looking for you! In that mansion!"

"Luigi, that was all in one night! What happened to the other 364days you were supposed to remember?" Mario quizzed finishing Luigi's tie and jumping down off the stool to examine his own tie in the mirror.

"Well…" Luigi sighed and sunk his shoulders forwards. "She was really angry Mario; I hope she forgives me…"

Mario smiled up at him in the mirror and tapped his shoulder. "Come on Luigi lets get down to dinner. You know the princesses love for us to be waiting there for them." He nodded and walked ahead of Luigi out of Mario's room.

"Mario?" Luigi asked as they descended the long staircase down to the foyer.

"Yes Luigi?" Mario replied stepping off the last step and putting on his gloves.

"What did Peach want with you earlier, it sounded serious? Is something going on that I don't know about?" He asked putting a hand on Mario's shoulder to stop him walking any further.

"Bowser's been sighted in suspicious movements across the coast of Isle Delfino." Mario said calmly and clearly, looking down at his sleeves and pulling on them a little.

"I don't believe that Mario, Peach wouldn't keep me out of conversation like that." Sighing Mario turned and looked up a little to his brother. "Relax Luigi it's nothing seriously."

"Mario…" He said but paused, hearing heels click against the concrete behind him. Daisy and Peach descended the stairs behind, Luigi found it hard to keep his eyes off Daisy she looked absolutely stunning in her yellow floor flowing gown. A yellow rose pinned back strands of her freshly curled brown hair.

"D-Daisy…" Luigi stuttered, walking across to her he knelt swiftly kissing her hand softly. Daisy giggled and pulled him up to her. "Forgive me?" He asked pulling a small box out from his pocket.

"L-Luigi…" Now she was stuttering, she hadn't expected this. Thankfully Luigi had planned to give her this on their 4th wedding anniversary but had forgotten. Since it was their 5th, he thought it fit. Opening it up she gazed in awe at the beautiful gold ring wrapped in silver with 5 sparkling diamonds a top it.

"It's beautiful…" She said close to tears, taking the ring and reading the inscription on the inside of it. 'My love for you is like this ring… Eternal.' "Oh Luigi…" Daisy said putting it on next to her wedding ring and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Mario smiled and lowered his head, walking across to Peach he smiled and kissed her hand gently. "Evening princess" he said simply. She replied with a curt nod. Her father was out of town and so would not be joining the waiting guests in the party room. Gripping her hands in front of her, she coughed lightly.

Luigi stopped gripping Daisy so tight and looked across to Mario. Something was wrong and Mario wasn't talking. It was so unlike him. Worried, Luigi stared at his brother's face down to the floor waiting for him and Daisy to sort themselves out. Luigi had to talk to him sometime in the evening, he knew Mario was hurting and from the way he stood, he knew it was something Peach had said to him.

"Luigi?" Daisy said tapping his shoulder to get his attention. Luigi shook his head and smiled at his wife, taking her hand he nodded to Peach and the four made their way to the party room.

"Shouldn't we be heading to the dinner room?" Daisy asked; Luigi stopped before the doors with her, nodding. Mario looked to Peach who smiled a little and took one of the door handles, Mario taking the other. "Well we can't have a boring night in; it is your wedding anniversary after all." Peach laughed.

"So we thought we'd invite a few of your friends over." Mario smiled and he and Peach swung open the doors to a reveal a room full of people all shouting 'surprise' at the same time. The music started and the guests made their way towards Luigi and Daisy.

Stepping back out of the crowd laughing at the mass that fell among them Mario fell back against the door and breathed. "They're such a perfect couple…" Peach said walking over to him and crossing her arms across her chest lightly.

"Yeah they're the perfect couple…" Mario replied not taking his eyes off Luigi and Daisy.

"Mario…" Peach started and Mario shook his head. "Don't Peach…" He said softly and finally drawing his eyes away from his brother to look at the floor, then slowly up to Peach.

"But what if you…" she started but was interrupted.

"I wont, I'm Mario remember? I'm not afraid of anything!" He smiled up at her and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"But I am Mario!" She responded angrily, turning she grabbed the door handle and slowly shut the door as Mario did the other. They didn't want the argument to ruin Luigi and Daisy's night.

"Peach…" Mario attempted leaning back against the wall next to the doors back in the foyer. His hands still clenched and getting sweaty in his pockets.

"I mean…" She started throwing her also gloved hands into the air as she walked to the middle of the foyer on to a bright yellow star painted on the ground. "Don't you care that I'm afraid? I'm afraid I might loose you, that you won't come back…" Turning, she flung an arm around her waist the other cradling her eyes in her hand.

Mario felt a twang in his heart that hurt so badly, his nervousness at asking Peach to be his wife was causing her so much pain. Mario wanted to be forever with Peach, but he was torn between rushing off to save Mushroom Kingdom and his feelings.

Mario had been approached by a masked crusader whilst Luigi and Daisy were visiting Isle Delfino for a vacation. He was told that in a matter of years a certain point in time would commence and Mario had to be in the right place at the right time or else Mushroom Kingdom and the rest of the Kingdoms would fall into eternal darkness.

Mario hadn't believed the guy and hadn't planned on telling Peach until she walked in to their conversation mid sentence. Peach revealed the masked crusader and revealed to Mario a book in the library that told of an event such as the one he was describing, but she had never thought it to be Mario.

The three had spent most of the night 'discussing loudly' what they should and should not do. Mario said he'd be there, but Peach had said no. The guy had left it to them to decide and disappeared in the early morning sunrise.

Peach had approached Mario since that night and pleaded with him not to go. The book also told how the mythical character sacrificed himself to save the 6 Kingdoms, she couldn't bare loosing Mario.

Mario had felt the same, but he knew he could do it, he knew he'd always be there for her, but since that night she had pleaded and pleaded. But Mario put his foot down. Now she had resorted to at least having his hand in marriage. She wanted to give him an incentive to come home.

Though now it was dumbness and his stupid pride that was letting him down. He saw himself as leader to his brother. Marriage would signify Mario had a weak point and Mario couldn't be weak for Luigi. Luigi relied on him to be the strong one. Though Mario was sure if he ever said that, Luigi would put him straight.

Then there was being a hero, it was what he was all about. He saved the day, that was just who he was. But it also stopped him from being there for Peach. If she was right and he had to sacrifice himself for the Kingdoms he was absolutely certain he'd rather let her live than let her die.

They had both sworn not to tell Luigi and Daisy, but Daisy knew something was playing on Peach's mind and when Peach was questioned she made up a blank excuse that seemed to fool Daisy. Peach didn't know how far she'd go if Mario's life was on the line and Mario felt the same about Luigi so they both agreed to keep them out of it so that there could be a king and queen should the worse come to worse.

Walking across to her as a slow song came on through the closed doors, it hummed lowly and Mario tapped Peach's arm offering his hand. "Dance?" He asked, Peach let her blonde curls loosely fall and rise as she nodded wiping some of the tears from her cheeks.

As the pair danced in silence for a few moments, Mario finally plucked up enough courage to say something. "Peach I…" He started but was cut off by Peach blurting out the words he felt put the knife through his heart.

"Daddy has said that he can't wait any longer for me to be wed, he is bringing a young man home with him from one of the other Kingdoms. We're having an arranged marriage." She said and turned her head away swiftly, closing her eyes and biting her bottom lip; too afraid to look at him.

Mario stopped dancing instantly he didn't know what to say; think or feel at first. He slowly let go of Peach's hands. "Have you agreed?" He asked softly. She nodded, not turning her head back but turning her whole body away from him in shame.

Mario took in a deep breath and the doors to the party room opened, Luigi and Daisy both walking out to see what the two were up to. From the look of it, it could have looked very harsh for Mario. Peach crying him stood there shocked. But Luigi and Daisy were just as shocked as Mario.

Daisy shook her head and ran across to Peach almost instantly. "Peach are you okay?" She asked wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her away.

Mario never took his eyes off her; he finally was able to get his lips to move. "Peach…" He said softly, the sound of pure raw pain inside of him evident in his voice. Peach and Daisy both stopped and Peach turned, her tear stained face, her eyes red and the fact she was being cradled like a baby by Daisy made the words the most hardest thing to say.

"I… I…I'm happy for you, I hope… I hope you…" He tried but the words kept leaving him. Finally with enough courage, he swallowed hard and looked from the ground up to her once more. "I hope he gives you what I can't… Pure undivided happiness and love." Mario said and Peach burst out sobbing. Standing tall Mario watched Daisy take her away slowly and waited now for some kind of meaning to come to him.

* * *


	3. Silent Night

**Chapter Three: Silent Night**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing.**

* * *

As the door to the study clicked shut behind the two princesses, Luigi turned to Mario, still rather dazed, but more confused as to what was going on. He knew something was wrong between the two and from what Mario just said; it ran deeper than even Mario realized. 

"Are you going to talk to me now?" Luigi asked taking a few steps towards his brother. Mario stared for what seemed an eternity at the study door, wishing, praying that she'd walk back through and say she was only kidding. But he knew as much as anyone, that was impossible.

Turning his head up a little to watch his younger brother approach him, Mario shook his head and dusted his hands. "There's nothing to discuss." He said short and sweet putting some meaning back into his words.

"You're lying to me and it isn't the first time…" Luigi said softly hoping in some way that Mario wouldn't have heard those words. But he did and he stared at Luigi a moment, realizing the sheer weight that was about to be put on his shoulders to perform Mario's duty.

"One day Luigi, you'll understand." Mario said simply and walked past him. Luigi wasn't having it though, he knew Mario was about to do something drastic and he didn't like it. Reaching out, Luigi put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

"Don't walk away from me Mario, we're brothers, you know you can't hide anything from me. I know you better than anyone in the whole Kingdom."

"Oh you do now?" Mario said turning and shaking Luigi's hand from his shoulder. "Well you should know that I don't wish to discuss it any further, I've had enough of all this talk it's about time someone actually DID something rather than sitting around discussing what they can and cant do."

"What do you mean?" Luigi asked confused. Mario shook his head and opened the door to the party room, stopping though he looked back at Luigi stood on his own in the middle of the foyer. He couldn't bring the words he longed to say to his lips, so he just sighed and took a moment to collect himself before looking back up at Luigi with a smile.

"Peach and I have decided to call it a day. She's having an arranged marriage and I'll be taking my leave of this castle before too long. I'm fine though, Peach is a little upset by telling me, but I really am happy for her. Let's not ruin the night for you and Daisy, Luigi." Mario smiled a weak smile. Luigi stared at him for a good few minuets before walking across and in through the door.

As he did though he stopped next to his smaller brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. The silence between the two signified this wasn't the end of the conversation, just the end of it for tonight.

Peach sat down on the red clad sofa and let her arms cover her face as her head fell into a pillow. She sobbed; sobbed so much her eyes were red raw and her make up had begun to dry on the pillow.

Though all the while Daisy kneeled beside her on the floor rubbing her back. "Peach…" Daisy said after a little while. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" She asked gently, moving a few of the blonde strands from Peach's cheek.

The sobbing died a little and Daisy reached up to the desk, grabbing the box of tissues and taking out a couple for her when she eventually sat up. Peach gratefully accepted the tissues and dried her cheeks and eyes, blowing her nose then brushing her hair behind her ear. Taking a deep breath she looked up to Daisy who was still sat on the floor.

"Mario and I are… No longer a couple." She said and let the tears flow again. Daisy nodded and rubbed her leg softly. "Oh Peach…. Why? What happened?" She asked smoothly.

Peach took a few moments to stop crying, but when she did she managed to get a few more words out. "I'm having an arranged marriage and Mario is leaving."

"Leaving?!" Daisy said sitting up, if Mario was leaving would Luigi want to go to and could it mean Daisy and he would break up. Daisy didn't want to leave the castle, or Peach for that matter, they were practically sisters.

Peach nodded, she didn't want to break the trust Mario and she had by revealing to Daisy what they both swore they couldn't. Though it hurt Peach to keep secrets from her.

"But why? Where?" Daisy questioned worried. Peach shook her head and simply answered "I don't know, he's just… Leaving." Daisy sat back on her legs once more and covered her open mouth shocked, everything she was hearing couldn't be happening.

"But why are you having an arranged marriage? Why don't you and Mario get engaged? I mean you love each other right?" She questioned her hand still on Peach's knees.

"Mario doesn't want to get married, he… He said he's not ready to." She finished, almost slipping up. Daisy shook her head; still in shock she covered her mouth once more for a moment before taking it away to speak again.

"But what about Luigi? If Mario goes will Luigi leave too?" She asked, Peach shrugged her shoulders gently. She couldn't bear to talk about it anymore. Daisy stood and sat next to Peach, sighing a little, the night had really only just begun and already it had ended in tears. Though they had time to worry about it in the morning, Peach needed her now.

"Come on Peach, dry those eyes and let's get you cleaned up and make our way back to the party huh? It'll make you feel better if you both just let things drop tonight and have a good time. Your friends are in there waiting for you to show too, you can't let them down now can you?" She smiled sweetly, but underneath she was just as upset as Peach.

Peach nodded a little but as she stood she turned to Daisy. "I don't think I can face him…" She whispered. Daisy nodded and spoke softly, "Go upstairs and freshen up, I'll be up in a sec, I'll go have a word with Luigi and ask him to ask Mario to stay out of your way for a while. Okay?" She said rubbing Peach's shoulders.

Peach smiled and walked around Daisy, Daisy followed her out of the study and waited until she was up the foyer stairs before walking across and into the party room.

Mario was talking to one of the Toads when he looked up and over at the door, seeing only Daisy enter and walk immediately across to Luigi who was sat in the corner of the room staring across at Mario worried.

Walking over Daisy smiled at her husband and put a hand gently on his shoulder to get his attention for a moment. "Daisy…" He said softly and took her hand kissing the palm gracefully. As she sat down next to him, she told him what happened with Peach as he did with Mario. After both had told their stories Daisy let the hand Luigi wasn't holding fall to his knee and rest there.

"Luigi..?" She asked gently. He had been examining her beautiful facial features for quite a while, before placing a hand on her cheek he whispered "yes?"

Smiling she took both of his hands in hers and looked up into his eyes. "We need to talk, but not tonight. Peach should be down here any minuet I need you to keep Mario away from her for a while. Just let her relax a little." Daisy said and he agreed.

"I don't think Mario will want to talk to her anyway, I think whatever they had to say was said out there." He motioned towards the foyer.

"Well whatever, lets enjoy the evening please." She asked genuinely wanting a lovely evening with her friends and family.

As she stood, the door creaked open and Mario looked up from the Toad again to see Peach enter. She looked fantastic, as if she hadn't been crying at all. Mario looked back to the Toad and excused himself. Walking towards Peach, Luigi immediately got up letting go of Daisy's hands and moved through the crowd to stand in front of him.

"Mario no!" Luigi commanded of his brother. Mario stopped looking up at him confused "what?" Mario asked. "Don't start an argument with her in front of her friends please." Luigi pleaded. Mario laughed and moved around Luigi walking out of the room and almost slamming the door shut behind him. Watching him leave, Luigi sighed and knew that he must not know brother very well if he thought he was capable of hurting Peach in that way.

He looked across to Daisy who shook her head a little at him, Peach also looking at him strangely. Though Mario's departure had almost torn a hole in her heart.

Leaving the room angry, Mario ran up the stairs and down the hall to his room. Once inside, he opened up his closet and took out a bag, throwing it on to the bed; he began to shove his different clothes inside of it. In his temper he stopped and threw the bag at the wall. It made a small thud and Mario sat on the bed leaning his elbows on his knees and rubbing his face gently with his hands.

Was tonight really happening, was he really letting all the hate happen because of his refusal to marry Peach? Because of nerves? He really didn't know anymore; flopping back onto the bed he linked his finger over his head and swung one of his legs off the side of the bed, looking out of the glass windows up at the moon. Things weren't turning out as good as they should have for him; he had always put other people first. Maybe it was time that he started putting himself first.

Though thinking about what would happen if he didn't leave in two days was painful just as much as what would happen if he did. He wished he could tear himself in two, but he couldn't. He wished he could have an on/off button for his emotions, but he didn't.

After the guests had left, Daisy walked back into the room kicking off her high heel shoes and picking them up to carry. Walking across to Luigi she asked gently "where's Peach?"

Luigi had attempted to approach Peach but she had instantly refused, apparently the party hadn't made her feel any better at all. Luigi stood next to the fire place sipping on a drink. Looking up to Daisy he put down the glass on the mantelpiece and took her hand, walking out of the room and up the stairs in the foyer.

"She's gone to bed, I think it's best we all just rest tonight, give everyone a chance to calm down." He smiled and opened the door to their room. "After you beautiful" Luigi laughed, unable to believe how much he'd changed since being with her.

She loved him so much and thanked him entering the room. Luigi stopped and looked down the hall to Mario's room, a part of him wished he could walk over there and talk some sense into him, but in all reality, it was Mario's life; maybe it was time he stayed out of it.

* * *


	4. The Morning After The Night Before

**Chapter Four: The Morning After The Night Before**

* * *

Mario stirred, it was early morning, the last sunrise he would see for a while. He had no idea what to expect after his departure from this Kingdom. As he lifted his head off the pillow he saw a flock of green and red birds fly past his window. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he rubbed his eyes; he'd fallen asleep in his evening suit.

Standing he walked across to the bathroom and sprayed cold water on his face. It felt good to feel the fresh water against his skin; boy he was going to miss it.

Picking up the bag he packed some clothes into it and dropped it down across the room on a red clad chair. Taking a look out of the window a moment, he gazed out over the Mushroom Kingdom. It was so beautiful, when he returned he wondered what was to become of him, should he go and live out there somewhere, or stay close to the castle, to the princesses… To Luigi?

Putting his hands in his pockets he looked at the sun dial down in the castle grounds, it was early morning and he doubted anyone else would be up. He was secretly glad of it; he needed time to think about the early hours of tomorrow.

Putting his hands in his pockets he made his way out of the room, stopping to close the door slowly behind him. Walking down the hall silently he made his way down the steps.

"Master Mario!" Toadsworth said as he entered the foyer seeing him coming down, still dressed in his evening attire. "I wasn't expecting you to be up for another couple of hours yet! If you're hungry I can get Mrs. Toadsworth to cook you something special up for breakfast?"

Mario smiled a little and shook his head tapping the Toads shoulder as he walked past him. "No thank you." He said softly, his voice still croaky. Toadsworth furrowed his brow confused and watched the elder of the Mario brothers walk towards the lounge. Thinking nothing of it, Toadsworth carried on with what he was doing and made his way upstairs.

As he walked into the Lounge, Mario went over and unlocked the patio doors, stepping out on to the concrete. Closing the door behind him, he turned and breathed in the fresh morning air. Closing his eyes for a moment he listened…

It was calming and relaxing to just stand and think, but also a habit for Mario. Whenever he had something on his mind a quiet moment of thought was really all he needed. But Peach was a different matter, had he lost her in all of his over powering stupid-ness?

Mario was a kind warm man, but he had to be strong. Giving into the gift of pleasure was something maybe he could never see himself doing. There could never be a life outside of protecting Mushroom Kingdom. He was their hero and a hero always had to keep his guard up.

Walking down the few steps to the grass, Mario started walking slowly, every thought playing on his mind. He was so upset that Peach would marry another, yet even worse she had agreed, not fought against her father. How times had changed.

As he drew closer to a lake he stopped walking up the steps of a bandstand and sitting on the wooden swing that sat inside of it. Sitting down, he spread his arms out on the backrest and began to swing slowly, watching the ripples of the early morning sun glisten the lake.

Stirring now, Luigi moved and stretched his arms up above his head. Taking his cap off the side he placed it on his head and sat up slowly so as not to wake the sleeping woman beside him. Walking across the room he caught a glimpse out the window of Mario walking across the field.

'You're up early' he thought to himself, normally they had to shake Mario several times just to wake him up. He was still dressed in his evening suit and Luigi shook his head, now it was all silent and the two princesses were still in bed; he thought it a perfect time to go and speak with Mario.

"Luigi?" A tender voice called softly from behind him. Luigi turned and smiled walking over to his wife and sitting on the bed kissing her forehead gently and brushing the strands of brown hair from her eyes, to gently behind her ears.

"I'm going downstairs for a little, its still early go back to sleep if you wish." Luigi asked resting a hand on her arm. But she was already gone. Laughing softly he stood and shoved his everyday 'plumbers' outfit on, exiting the room quietly and making his way out of the castle and down to where he knew Mario would be.

The water was calming, Mario closed his eyes and swung slowly, how could anyone ever want to take over this place and turn it into dark evil dead life? He thought silently. Though his silence was soon disturbed, turning his head he watched Luigi walk up the steps and over to the rails in front of him, looking out over the lake.

Mario watched him silently for a moment, Luigi never turned, never said a word; he didn't know how. Mario stood slowly and walked over to stand next to him, resting his hands on the wood before him Mario began.

"Whilst you were away on Isle Delfino with Daisy I was visited by a man who Peach revealed to me as a masked crusader from another Kingdom. A very spiritual and powerful guide who her father had come across before. He told me of a place that I have to be early tomorrow morning. If I'm not there all the Kingdoms will suffer eternal darkness and become ruled by Bowser and his minions. I'm to go on a journey to… Who knows where and save a bunch of people I've never met. Peach read from a book that described this exact situation happening, she didn't… Doesn't believe the guy in the book is me, but somehow; somewhere deep inside me I know that it is…" Mario paused allowing Luigi to take in the information.

"And?" Was all Luigi was capable of saying for now. Mario turned and crossed his arms across his chest leaning back against the wooden frame. "And I'm going… Peach read in the book that the mythical character sacrificed him self to save the 6 Kingdoms, she's worried that I'll have to make the same choice." Mario finished walking back over to the swing and sitting down placing his face in his hands to rub his tired eyes.

Luigi paused not turning to Mario but simply saying "Mario why did you keep this from me? I thought we were a team? We're brothers and you're keeping stuff like this from me?" He said deadly serious, he couldn't believe how Mario could keep something like that from him.

"I knew if you knew you wouldn't let me go, you'd do anything to stop me, break my leg even…" He was cut off by Luigi turning round swiftly. "Damn right I would! You're my brother, how do you know this isn't one of Bowser's tricks to lure you away so he can take over the Mushroom Kingdom? After all once you're gone there's just me and he can walk right over me!"

"Don't say that Luigi, you've defeated him once before! You can do it again. I didn't bring you up to think like this." Mario cut in on him; Luigi sighed and walked over to Mario sitting down beside him.

"You brought me up to believe I was fighter, but I'm not like you Mario!"

"You're exactly like me Luigi! We're almost twins! Look at us, we make the perfect team and…" he this time was cut off by Luigi

"And if I loose you it's like I'm loosing an arm or a leg… Mario I can't let you do this alone."

"Luigi you can't come with me you need to stay here, protect the Kingdom from Bowser." Mario said leaning back. Luigi shook his head; he was so disappointed in Mario for not feeling the confidence to be able to confide in him.

"Your not getting it Mario, I-I may not be strong like you, but we're still a team and you can't have one Mario brother without the other! I have a plan and tomorrow morning I'm going with you, whether you like it or not…"

"Luigi no!" Mario stood cutting in and throwing his hands into the air. But before he had a chance to say anything else Luigi stood too.

"You've hidden enough from me Mario, I can't trust you like I used to! So if I can't trust you to make the right choice when the time comes I'm just going to have to be with you when that time comes. So whether you like it or not this time I'm going too and you're not going to stop me." Luigi finished walking down the steps and away from Mario.

Stopping he turned back, he looked at Mario for a little longer than he normally would; Mario stared back. "Meet me in the study when you get dressed properly and get your act together, I have a call to make." Luigi finished and walked away, Mario sat back down into the swing and sighed heavily.

* * *


	5. Prince Charming

**Chapter Five: Prince Charming**

* * *

After Mario showered and dressed into his everyday 'plumbers' outfit he made his way down to the study. He expected only Luigi to be there, but after Luigi had returned to the house in a rage, Daisy had confronted him and he'd spent the morning pouring his heart out to her about Mario.

Luigi was so disappointed in Mario that he wasn't able to find a friend in him, he thought he'd done something wrong, maybe that Mario was breaking away from him, getting bored of being around him, he just didn't know. Daisy had tried to convince him that it was just Mario's way of dealing with a difficult situation, but Luigi refused to believe that.

Making their way down to the study, they confronted the morning Peach who still felt awful and hadn't slept much the last night. Luigi had taken her also to the study where he confronted her as he did Mario about why neither of them had told him or Daisy what was going on.

She felt awful enough as it was and Luigi knew that, plus with Daisy being there it was all too harsh to be horrible about it all to Peach. And really Luigi thought, it was between him and his brother.

When Mario walked into the room he examined the occupants and felt like turning and leaving when he saw Peach but she stood.

"Mario, don't leave! Please this is a serious situation we're not ganging up on you but we need to work through this like normal people or else everyone will get hurt. Let's put what's happened behind us until we get this matter out of the way." Peach said as a kind of temporary peace offering.

Mario took a deep breath and made his way over to a seat separate from the rest. He looked up to Luigi who simply turned his head away.

"I'm not going to let Mario go alone on this, I-I'm going with him." Luigi stuttered and leant against the table. As he did so the door to the study knocked and Peach called for whoever it was to enter.

"Professor!" Luigi smiled and walked around the table shaking the man's hand. He smiled broadly and dumped his bags full of gadgets down shaking Luigi's hand.

"Good to see you all again; so soon!" He laughed and noticed lack of a laugh response. Coughing he walked over and sat down next to Daisy on the sofa.

"Did you bring them Professor?" Luigi asked walking back around the table and crossing his arms over his chest. The professor laughed aloud and replied "did I bring who?" Suddenly realizing after the look of dread on Luigi's face, he laughed and pulled the remote from his pocket. "Got them right here my boy!"

"Good." Luigi smiled to the group. "Professor Gadd has brought the Luario's they'll be our replacements whilst we're gone. That way Bowser will think we're still here and will hold off trying to take over Mushroom Kingdom – hopefully. And if he does decide to, these guys can fight for us, well to the best of Professor Gadd's capability." Luigi finished standing tall once again crossing his arms over his chest.

Mario was impressed; Luigi had really shown that he would make the perfect leader. Of course Mario knew he would, but sometimes Luigi did things that just really impressed him a lot.

Peach smiled and Daisy beamed, her Luigi was such a good thinker, the brains of the brothers naturally. Mario still didn't want Luigi going though, he felt Peach and of course Daisy would be safer in the hands of the man himself, not in the hands of a breakable machine that really hadn't had a test run.

But he held back, a part of him longed to know he wasn't going to face the next however long alone, but the other part wished he would just stay here and protect the kingdom. But he also knew once Luigi had made up his mind, there was just no way in the Mushroom Kingdom that anyone would change it.

"I think we should all have a relaxing day, do stuff we enjoy and of course get ready for tomorrow. What time do you have to be there Mario?" Luigi said the last part without looking at him. Mario noticed this, every time Luigi was forced to speak directly to him, he couldn't do it without it sounding horrible.

"6am." Mario said simply standing up and leaving the room. "What's up with him?" The professor laughed and again his joke fell on silent ears.

"I…" Peach was about to say when Mario reappeared in the door way.

"Princess Peach you're father has returned." He said and exited once again Luigi, Daisy and the Professor all following out after Peach who ran outside to greet her father. Mario stood away from the others and clasped his hands in front of him as the king ascended the steps, his daughter on his arm.

"You're highness!" Toadsworth cried out "But you're early!" He again cried out running around until Mario grabbed his collar and stopped him. Another carriage drew up behind the one the King had arrived in, the first one moved away and the door to the next opened revealing a man who was so prince charming it was unreal.

"Peach, meet Mathew! You're future husband!" The king laughed and went inside to leave the group to greet the prince, Toadsworth running in after him to try organise the rooms for him and the prince.

"I err…" Peach tried and failed. She was gob smacked that her father had brought him home without even mentioning it to her. Luigi and Daisy greeted him with a curtsey and a bow, Professor Gadd too. When the prince turned around to expect a bow from Mario, Mario laughed and reached up patting the Princes shoulder and walking away down the steps of the front of the castle.

"Where are you going boy?" The prince commanded, Mario waved a hand over his head and jumped in to a warp pipe.

"I err…" Peach repeated, trying to fix the words in her mouth. Unable to she turned to Daisy and Luigi, who nodded knowingly. "How about I show you the castle you're highness?" Luigi said and allowed the prince to walk in ahead of him in all his glory; leaving a very confused Daisy, Peach and Professor to sort themselves out.

Mario had spent the day in a bar drinking away his sorrows and feeling sorry for himself. The prince's arrival had just added to the drama that was living in the castle. He was being swamped by people who loved him but whilst he was ignoring them and drinking they soon left to get on with their lives.

Making his way back through the warp pipe and to the castle he walked in the front door and heard laughter coming from the dining room. Moving slowly over he peered through the half open door and saw the prince, King and the rest all sat down to dinner; a place wasn't left for him.

Leaning back against the wall he took a few deep breaths, they hadn't missed him at all today, obviously; and life seemed to be going by even though he wasn't there, they still laughed.

Mario felt another twang in his heart strings and shook his head softly. Walking away quietly he made his way back out to the steps that overlooked the city. Sitting down on them he starred out, he was loosing his brother, the two were slowly separating and it appeared to have not affected Luigi.

But Mario was taking it badly, he felt himself weakening and he hated it, he hated to admit that he now felt the tears well up in his eyes and drip down his cheeks to his knees. "What the heck is wrong with you Mario?" He asked himself, trying to hold back every lump in his throat.

Luigi made his way out of the dining room and saw a reflection of light from the main entrance, walking over he looked out from one of the windows and saw his brother sat on the steps with his head in hands. He felt terrible for how he'd reacted to Mario, he was about to go to him when he stopped himself, he had no idea what to say…

Taking a deep breath he moved away from the window and went upstairs to get ready, when the door behind him creaked open and he stopped to turn and look at Mario.

Mario stopped and looked up at his brother, there was a moment of silence before Mario walked past him and up to his room, as Luigi followed until the top of the stairs, he watched as Mario closed the heavy door silently behind him. Walking down the hall he too entered his room and closed the door, leaning back against as did Mario. Though neither could hear the other both brothers said at the exact same time "I'm sorry."

* * *


	6. The Journey Begins

**Chapter Six: The Journey Begins.**

* * *

Mario hadn't slept since entering his room in the late evening. He hadn't even heard any movement in the castle at all. Maybe he just gave up caring anymore, or maybe he was just too lost in his day dreams.

The sun hit his face softly and Mario blinked covering his eyes and then rubbing them softly, holding back a small yawn. Standing he walked over to the window to the sun dial, it was around an hour to go before he had to be at this place. He thought back to what the man in the mask had said. He still didn't understand where he was going or what was going to happen just that he'd know when he got there.

Walking slowly into the bathroom he splashed cool water on his face and leaned on the sink looking up into the mirror. "You're such a fool Mario." He said quietly at his reflection.

There was a moment's pause though before he left the bathroom clean and fresh – well almost. Making his way to his bag he heard movement outside his door. Walking over he opened the door and stepped out looking at Luigi, Daisy and Peach as they stopped to look at him.

"Is Professor Gadd awake?" Mario asked them, Daisy nodded and replied "he's downstairs in the kitchen having a go at chef for the scrambled egg he got this morning." Daisy smiled. Mario let out a small laugh and walked towards them. All four descended the steps.

Luigi hadn't slept all night either; he'd held Daisy for most of the night, too afraid that if he let her go she might leave him like Mario had, in a black cloud. He'd spent the night listening to her chest rise and fall, keeping the brown strands of hair from her eyes and softly kissing her forehead.

Though his thoughts were with the day ahead, what was he to expect from this meeting, would it turn into a giant battle? Would there be some kind of ceremony or something? He just didn't know, the details of where they were going and what was going to happen Mario had kept silent.

He'd woken Daisy and Peach had knocked on the door early to make sure they were up. The king and Prince of course were still sleeping like babies.

As the group entered the foyer, Professor Gadd entered too, carrying the remote in one hand and a piece of toast in the other. Luigi, Mario, Daisy, Peach and the Professor all made their way out of the main entrance and down the long steps to the gravel.

Luigi stopped dropping his bag slowly and taking Daisy in his arms. "Look after yourself Daisy my love and make sure you take care of everyone else too. I love you so much." He said softly into her ear and held her tight as she did him.

"You too Luigi, I'll be thinking of you every second of every day my sweetheart." She replied and kissed his cheek softly. He nodded and pulled away slowly smiling to Peach and the Professor.

Mario stood watching the two embrace a moment before turning away. He felt as if someone was stabbing a knife through his heart and it hurt like hell on fire.

"Look after yourself Mario." Daisy said, Peach stood back her arms crossed over her chest looking to the ground, still too afraid to speak with Mario. Mario nodded slightly and began to walk down the gravel. Luigi sighed and looked to everyone one last time before running a little to catch up with his brother.

"You could have at least said goodbye to Peach." Luigi said harshly as he walked beside his brother. Mario said nothing but kept walking until they reached the warp pipe. Climbing inside Mario stopped looking at his brother a mere glimpse that Luigi would remember forever.

As Luigi looked up to see why he wasn't moving he looked into his brothers eyes. He saw something there that showed Luigi he was hurting, so badly and he really needed his brother to just understand him more than ever. Luigi was so tempted to reach out and pull him into a hug, but Mario jumped inside the pipe and was gone. Luigi took one last look at the group in the distance and waved a little, before jumping into the pipe to follow his brother.

When Luigi finally reached the end of the warp pipe, he jumped out and landed next to what he thought was Mario. Looking around they were stood in the middle of massive forest, not even a bird chirping in the distance. It was as silent as death and as dark as night.

"Mario?" Luigi asked not being able to see him at all. All Luigi could see was the outline of the trees above him. Why was it night here but day back at the castle? And why wasn't Mario responding. "Mario!" Luigi again called out, the worry in his voice more evident.

Mario had been to this place before; he recognised the feel of the wind and the lack of any sound. Though the wind was a blessing in this forest, he'd only ever been here once and it was when he was a lot younger. Hearing the cry from Luigi, Mario reached out and touched his shoulder. "Luigi…" He said softly.

Luigi almost jumped out of his skin and almost threw Mario over his head. When he realized who it was, he sighed. "Mario where are we? I can't see a thing?" He asked keeping a grip on his brother's shoulder, his other hand holding the bag next to him.

"We're in the dark forest…" Mario trailed, deciding that, that was all he really needed to know, anything else might scare him. Luigi felt like laughing at that name. It really fit, but he didn't. "Which way do we go?" He asked and felt Mario turn under his grasp.

"Just keep hold of my shoulder and watch your step." Mario relayed to him and began to walk. He knew exactly where he was going; he could see it but only just in the distance. Luigi followed on behind him keeping a hand on him the whole time.

"Watch my step? Mario I cant even see my hand let alone my feet!" He half laughed. But Mario didn't reply. The 5 minuets or so Journey to their destination came slowly to an end, as they neared the only light in the forest; Luigi began to feel his eyes adjust to the weird lighting. Mario too had to adjust himself.

A light beamed down through the trees so high you couldn't see the top. Mario looked up gazing and straining to try and see if it was what he thought. He could just make out the star that was shining its light on the single patch of forest in a circular fashion.

Luigi stopped looking around, the light left shadows of trees that he could no longer see, everything they had just walked through seemed to mix into the blackness and he looked up to watch his brother as he circled the patch of light.

"M-Mario… What's going on?" He asked nervous to his brother's actions. Mario stopped and looked across to him; he was about to answer when something painful flew out from behind him, smacking him in the back of the head and knocking him to the floor.

"Mario!" Luigi cried out and ran across to him, he was out cold. Looking up to try and see what it was that had hit him, the object was flying towards him and before he could move it smacked him in the forehead, knocking him out cold next to his brother under the power stars light.

Coming out from the shadows, a tall man dressed all in black from head to toe leant over the two, pressing his fingers gently to their necks to check their pulses. Standing he kicked their bags out of the way and dragged Luigi further into the circle of light. Doing the same with Mario he left them and looked up to the light.

Raising his black gloved hands up into the air he began to chant words that weren't normal. They couldn't be understood by human ears and he said it very quickly. Then he stopped lowering his hands and looking to the two men on the ground, still out of it.

The star began to glow even brighter until it engulfed all three men. The man felt his body deform, then reform in to another place. The stars light faded and burst into in to a huge blast of light that spread outwards until it vanished in the distance.

When the smoke cleared, he looked around the empty rock that he called home. Spotting the waiting cavalry he watched a man walk over, except he was dressed from head to toe in white. Once he neared, the man in black got down on one knee and bowed to him.

"Your highness, we have arrived and with more than you bargained for, I have brought you the both of them." He said and looked up at him. The man in white stopped looking down at the two brothers out cold.

Placing a hand on the man in black covered head, he whispered "stand." The man did as he was told and the elder man in white looked into his eyes. "You have done well brother. Take them to the cells back in the dark lands castle. I will be there shortly."

The man in black nodded and picked up Mario under one arm and Luigi under the other, as he was walking towards the other men dressed all in black and riding black horses, the man in white stared at the spot they once occupied.

Speaking loud enough for only the man in black to hear he said "And Luigi, don't forget to make sure you dress them in the cell uniforms."

The man in black turned slowly and looked to the man in white. "Yes Mario." He replied in the same dark voice.

* * *


	7. Meanwhile Back At The Ranch

**Chapter Seven: Meanwhile Back At The Ranch**

* * *

Peach, Daisy and the Professor watched the two disappear into the warp pipe. Once they were gone, Peach burst into tears covering her mouth with her gloved hand, trying her hardest to stop. Daisy sighed and walked over, wrapping her arms around Peach's neck and rubbing her back gently. "Oh Peach…" She said softly. The professor stood slightly confused; still he was in the dark about relationships between the two plumbers and the two princesses.

"Don't worry about him, Luigi won't let anything happen to him, I promise." Daisy whispered and pulled away a little, rubbing the tops of her arms. Peach simply nodded softly, stopping her sobbing and turning with Daisy's arm wrapped around her back and walking back up the steps to the castle.

As they entered, Prince Mathew made his way down the stairs. "My dearest Peach what is the matter?" He asked walking over to her and shooing Daisy out of the way and next to the Professor.

Looking up at Daisy the Professor grinned and lent up covering his mouth a little and whispering to her "must be his birthday!" Daisy pulled back and laughed attracting the attention of Peach and the prince.

Both Daisy and the Professor smiled innocently and Daisy coughed to remove the awkward silence that had be fallen the group. "Peach I think I'll go down to the market today and have a browse around. Do you feel like joining me?" She asked politely. Peach smiled, looking at the prince to her she felt mildly sick that she'd ever agree to marry him over Mario.

Just wanting to be as far away from the sly man as possible; she quickly dried her eyes and put on a brave smile. "Yes I'd love to Daisy, thank you."

"Ok well I'm just going to grab my jacket and basket and then I'm ready." Daisy replied and Peach followed her. "Me too, see you later Mathew. Oh professor would you care to join us?" Peach stopped turning back to the professor.

"No thank you my dears, I have work to do on the Luario's." He smiled walking away in the opposite direction.

"What about me?" Prince Mathew asked putting his hands on his hips, adding "surely you're not going into the market without some kind of protection from thieves and bad guys." He said trying to make himself sound like a hero.

"Sorry!" Daisy kicked in walking back and grabbing Peach's arm pulling her with her, "girl's only club!" she laughed and so did Peach as they walked away, leaving a confused prince in the foyer.

After they got themselves dressed up, Daisy and Peach made themselves scarce out of the castle and down to the busy market in their rather normal day to day clothes. Daisy in her brown trousers and yellow frilly top; Peach in her white trousers and pink frilly top.

Arriving at the market, Daisy walked over to the fruit stall, a Yoshi stood next to it, and its rider sat a top the poor thing. Daisy felt like kicking the guy off and setting the Yoshi free, but before she could think anymore, someone barged by her and almost knocked her over.

"Hey watch it!" She shouted after the man, who somehow looked strangely familiar. There was just something in his eyes that said talk to me. Walking after him, she felt a hand grab her arm.

"Daisy!" Peach said loudly over the hustle of the shouting man behind the stall. Daisy looked at her for a second. "Peach did you see that guy?" She asked pointing or attempting to point him out in the crowd, but he was nowhere to be seen, he wasn't that far ahead of her but yet he'd vanished in the blink of an eye.

"What guy?" Peach asked looking around, "Daisy there are lots of men here, which one?" Peach again asked; Daisy shook her head. "I think I'm loosing my mind Peach." She laughed and furrowed her brow; she could have sworn she knew that guy.

"What do you think of this fabric?" Peach asked walking over to the next stall, Daisy following her and examining the material she was pointing at.

"It's fantastic, but you know I like pink, but the yellow looks better." She grinned looking up at her laughing. It did Peach the world of good to smile. She looked so beautiful when she did. Peach thought for a moment and then spotted some pink fabric with yellow polka dots on.

"Now this IS perfect!" She laughed holding it up to Daisy who nodded quickly. "Fabulous!" she replied and the two took some each, paying for it with two gold coins and placing the material in their separate baskets they carried on their arms.

A couple of hours had passed, Peach and Daisy had gone from stall to stall admiring the different object, material and of course clothes that were for sale. Each of them brought a few objects a piece and as they came to the centre of the town, Daisy walked across to the waterfall that sat in the middle. Sitting down, she ran her hand through the cool water, the hot sun glaring down on the two making both of them glow with beauty.

Peach joined her, also running her hand through the cool water. There were a few moments of calm relaxing silence between Daisy and Peach, as each had their own thoughts.

"Well we're still her Peach, wonder what happened to the boys…" Daisy finished the last bit slowly, staring down at her reflection in the water. Peach watched her facial features, in all the crying she'd been doing; she forgot that this was just as hard for her too.

Reaching out and putting a hand on hers, Peach smiled when Daisy raised her head to look at her. "Don't worry Daisy; Mario may not be on the best of terms with anyone right now… But I know Mario better than he thinks; I know he'll look out for Luigi… Wherever they are." Peach said softly, it did Daisy good to hear those words from Peach, it meant she still had faith in Mario.

Leaning in, she hugged Peach tight and held on to her a little longer. "When it comes down to it Daisy, they are brothers and they would do anything for each other, no matter what the cost. Mario thinks the world of you two and he won't let Luigi not come home to his wife. He knows how much Luigi loves you and that means more to him than anything."

"More to him than you?" Daisy asked pulling away but still holding onto Peach's hands. Peach took a moment to look down at their hands. Looking back up she nodded softly, "and you know what's funny?" she smiled blinking back tears, "I'm so proud of him for it and I would never ask him not to choose Luigi over me."

Daisy agreed with Peach, she felt the same. Luigi only had Mario and vice versa. They had more family than just each other, each still had their fathers, and Daisy had her mother. "I wonder where they are right now." Peach asked letting go of Daisy and leaning back on one hand to look into the clear blue water.

Daisy did the same, smiling at the thought of her beloved husband. "They're probably done and on their way down to the pizza parlour." She laughed.

"Remember when Mario and Luigi had that contest of who could eat more pizzas in a minuet and at the very end both of them had eaten the exact same amount and both felt sick for days." Peach said laughing with Daisy at the thought of that fateful day.

Both fell silent again after a little bit of a laughing fest, after a moment Daisy looked up to Peach and asked "Peach are you really going to marry that slime ball back at the castle?"

This took Peach kind of by surprise; she thought about it and then started playing with the frills on her top. "Daddy says I have to, it's an arranged marriage. I don't want to… well not anymore but in a way I want to settle down and just get past the dating stage. I really wanted that to be Mario but… well I guess he doesn't feel the same…" She trailed, that was enough for Daisy to know she shouldn't press her about it.

"Whatever's up with Mario I think wherever he and Luigi are right now, they'll get it sorted, and Luigi won't rest until Mario's back to his normal self. You'll see, when he jumps out of that warp pipe he'll take you into his arms and tell you what he thinks, how he feels. He just needs some time…" She replied rubbing the top of Peach's arm once more.

"You think so Daisy?" She asked. Daisy laughed and agreed "I don't think so! I know so!"

"Well I'd love to wait for him to come home to find out… But I think it'll be long over with and I'll be with prince slime ball back there…" She sighed.

"Cant you tell you father to hold on for Mario, I mean he has saved your life and his Kingdom a thousand times over."

"Daddy doesn't have a problem with Mario, Daisy. He has a problem with his own health. He's not going any younger and since my mum died every year for us is like 20 for him. He's weakening and he needs me to be married before the end of the month."

"Is he really that sick Peach?" Daisy asked, she didn't know it ran this deep. Peach simply nodded and Daisy shook her head, "well we need to hold it off for as long as possible. I'm sure the brothers will be back long before then so let's play a few games with the Prince." Daisy grinned, "I mean there's no saying it HAS to be prince slime ball is there?" she giggled and stood up, linking Peach's arm.

"Oh my! Daisy I never knew you had an evil streak… But I like it!" She winked and the two walked off back towards the castle, smiling.

* * *


	8. The Truth Revealed

**Chapter Eight: The Truth Revealed.**

* * *

Mario felt as if he were floating in the air, his head was so light and fluffy like a cloud in the sky. Then as if out of nowhere, a figure dressed all in black from head to toe appeared in front of him. Looking out at the man Mario furrowed his brow,

"Who are you?" He managed to get out, but the man didn't respond. His hand slowly lifted as if to touch Mario, but he didn't. His other arm raised and flash of light engulfed him completely. Mario tried to move back away from him but the light grew closer, his arms legs and head became heavy, heavier than anything he'd ever lifted.

He began to fall and fall until he suddenly felt as if he hit the floor with a loud painful smash. He was suddenly more aware of his surroundings as a cage door closed behind him and locked, the metal clashing against metal.

He hadn't opened his eyes but he could tell he was lying on cold hard stone flooring and knew wherever he was; it had to be some kind of prison. Where was he though? What had happened to the forest, but more importantly "Luigi!" He opened his eyes suddenly and attempted to sit up, only to hit the deck again when he felt the pain in his neck.

Letting his eyes adjust to the only source of light being a candle of flame burning on the walls of the cell, he put is hands out in front of him and slowly pushed down, pulling his knees up and letting out a little moan. Taking his hand to the back of his head, he turned over on to his backside and fell back against the wall.

"Erugh…" He could only say whilst rubbing the sore point with his palm. After a few seconds he lifted his head, his eyes were still a little blurry and the dim light made anything and everything hard to see. "Luigi?" Mario asked aloud, but no response came from the younger brother.

Looking around the tiny space again and again, Mario eventually focused his eyes and saw the outline of a body lying face down across the small space that was a cell. Pulling him self forward, Mario crawled across the floor and stopped; putting his hand on Luigi's back he gently rocked him. "Luigi, are you okay? Wake up Luigi…" He said; his voice croaky and dry.

Luigi didn't respond, Mario moved his collar gently and took one of his gloves off to check Luigi's pulse. It was there and wasn't too bad. "You must be out cold." Mario said to him rubbing his back gently and leaning back against the wall.

The silence was killing him though, after an hour he had managed to get himself together and he was now walking about and examining his surroundings. Mario's head had been bleeding but it was dry and healing under his cap.

Leaning against the bars, Mario wrapped his gloved hands around them and looked as far as he could down the hall. He couldn't see anything as it rounded down to who knows what, another door? There were multiple cells up and down the hall, none of them occupied. Or so Mario thought, until he heard something or someone across from him cough lightly.

"Hello?" Mario asked aloud "is anyone there?" There was a moment of silence when a deep voice finally broke out from the blackness.

"So you're the real Mario brothers, the original two…" It trailed, its voice creepy and mysterious. Mario still held on to the bars looking across to the blackness.

"The original?" Mario asked. There was a small rustling noise and then footsteps. Out of the black came a tall man with dark blonde hair. He was taller than Mario, but not by much. His eyes were silver and shined just like silver reflecting in the bright sunshine. He was dressed in black, but he had a black hood that covered his head leaving only blonde strands running down the sides of his face. He wore white gloves and had a tattoo down the side of his cheek that ran down his neck, stopping who knows where.

The man slowly walked over and grabbed the rails of his cell gently. Looking at Mario across in his cell, he stared for quite some time before he began to speak. "They were expecting you two months ago I guess the 'Central' got it wrong again."

Mario observed the man with detail; if Mario didn't know better he'd have sworn the man he was looking at was a relation to Peach. There were several things about him that just added to Mario wanting to bombard him with questions, but he held back.

"Who are you?" Mario asked gingerly. The man looked at him and then stood back away from the rails crossing his arms over his chest strong and powerful like. "My name is Star."

"Star?" Mario asked, it after all wasn't your average everyday name.

"My mother and father named me Staratch after one of the most powerful stars in the galaxy. Star is the name I prefer." He replied coolly. Mario simply nodded in agreement. "Well you seem to know a lot about me?" Mario said aloud not really expecting an answer.

"Well I ought to…" He trailed.

"You ought to?" Mario repeated confused. The situation was becoming more confusing with every step. Star moved closer and looked across at Mario. He looked as if he was about to say something but then changed his mind.

"I ought to because you ARE the rulers of this kingdom; you ARE the most evil bastards this side of the galaxy." Mario about tripped over his own words. He looked at the man now more confused than he was half a minuet ago.

"What? Where are we?" Mario asked, but before the guy had a chance to answer, there was a groan to the side of him that signalled Luigi was waking. Mario immediately walked over to him and bent down, placing a hand on his back.

"Luigi?" Mario asked, hoping that he was okay. Luigi hadn't remembered a thing in the forest came at him. It had gone black and then as if the click of finger, here they both were.

"Mario?" Luigi asked sitting up on his knees and holding his hand over the cut on his forehead. "Hold on…" Mario said, looking down e realized he wasn't in his plumbers outfit he didn't have his cap. Shrugging it off for now, he tore a bit of his sleeve up and helped Luigi sit back against the wall. Placing the bit of his sleeve against his head he noticed it was drying out and picked Luigi's hand up to hold it there a few seconds longer.

"How do you feel?" Mario asked not looking to him, but kneeling beside him still for a few. "I feel like I got hit by a bus." Luigi replied and moved the bit of rag away from his head looking up at Mario.

"Something very weird is going on here Luigi." Mario whispered so only he could hear. Luigi looked at him confused and Mario stood offering his hand to help his brother to his feet. Standing Luigi gingerly followed Mario to the bars of their cell and Luigi looked as did Mario at the young man.

"Mario who is he?" Luigi whispered, but the guy cut in "my names Star, Luigi." Luigi furrowed his brow and looked to Mario. Mario shook his head turning back to the man "what do you mean me and Luigi are evil? And rulers of this Kingdom?"

Star paced up and down the length of his cell a little, keeping his arms tight across his chest, he began slowly.

"Don't you know where you are? Who you are? Why you're here?" He asked. The brothers both shook their heads. Mario pulled back a little and looked him in the eyes. "I was told to be in a certain place at a certain time in my life and when I got there…" He paused looking to Luigi a second before looking back to star. "When WE got there I was knocked out or something and I woke up here."

"Same here." Luigi added. Star laughed a little menacingly. These two were really in the deep if they didn't have contacts here that would look out for them.

"You both best take a seat; you're not going to like what you hear…" He started, but was interrupted by the opening of a door down the hall and two figures walking side by side towards the three.

Star instantly placed his back to the wall and gripped his hands into fists, ready for a fight. Mario let go of the bars and clenched his fists too, he thought maybe they had a fight on their hands. Luigi looked to the both of them, but he couldn't bring himself to brave like them. He physically was shaking, but he managed to hide most of his fear, moving away from the bars slowly until his back was pressed against a wall.

The man in white and the man in black from earlier had just entered and their prescience brought silence among the three occupants. Star growled a little and when the two stopped he slammed his fists against the metal cell.

"Bastards! What have you done with Sky?!" He almost shouted. The man in black turned a slammed his fist between the bars and sent the man flying until he smashed into the wall of the cell. The whole movement was so quick; Mario thought it had almost happened in the blink of an eye.

The man in white held the man in blacks shoulder, pulling him gently back until they exchanged a small glance. Nodding both took off their head covers and Mario felt his knees go weak; Luigi felt like his heart had missed a beat.

The two brothers stared at two men who looked exactly like them, as if it was a mirror reflection of themselves…

* * *


	9. The Truth Revealed Part Two

**Chapter Nine: The Truth Revealed Part Two.**

* * *

Mario looked at the mirror of himself, but much older, he had a white moustache and silver hair, with hints of black strands through it. He had a similar figure but a little slimmer.

Luigi stopped shaking and took a few steps forward, his mouth open as he looked at himself. They were almost identical except this guy was younger than him; he looked more like what Luigi did when he was 20.

Mario was the first to break the silence when he spoke in a broken voice "Who are you..?" Both men looked to Mario at almost the same time; they were like robots, built to be like them. Their timing was perfect.

"You will come with us!" The man in white demanded pointing to Mario. Luigi shook his head "No wait a minuet! I'm coming too!" The older Mario looked to the young clad in black Luigi. They exchanged mere glances that probably meant more to them than it did to anyone else in the room. Opening the cage the young Luigi stepped inside, his boots had chains strapped to them and every step was a loud thud followed by the sound of chains hitting the floor. He walked over to Mario and grabbed him, with no effort he threw him ahead of him and towards the man in white.

Mario almost fell into his older self but stopped just in time. Looking back to Luigi, he watched Luigi's younger self grab Luigi by the collar and literally pull him along by it. The metal door shut and the two brothers were slowly led out of the cell room, down to a big black metal door that was guarded by two more men dressed all in black clothes. They pulled hard on the doors and Mario almost fell over as the wind blew in from the outside world. The two copy's didn't seem effected, they walked through it as if it never happened, slowly dragging the two brothers by their collars behind them.

As they arrived outside, Mario was pulled in one direction and Luigi in another. Mario looked across to Luigi and shouted up to his the man in white. "Hey leave my brother alone now!" But the man never responded, Luigi desperately tried to break free from the grip his younger self had on him, but it was useless, he wasn't nearly strong enough.

As hard as Mario tried, he could only watch now as the two brothers were separated, for who knows how long. Luigi felt a pain in his heart, they had wanted Mario at the beginning, and maybe they were bringing him along to watch his brother meet his end. Luigi had thought back to what had happened at the castle, he couldn't shake the feeling off that he should have apologized to Mario about it all the night he saw him on the porch.

Mario was led silently through a cave, the man in white had not said a word to him, but had decided to stop dragging him by his collar and upon entering the cave Mario had, had his hands bound with a metal chain, to which he decided to pull on instead.

Mario was worried about Luigi; he knew Luigi would be okay, because whoever these people were they seemed to know the Mario brothers well enough. Mario had walked most of the way with his head facing straight forward, staring at the mans back. The cave was dark, but as they neared the end of the journey, there was a noise that came to Mario.

"Water?" He said aloud, more to himself than the man ahead of him. Upon reaching their destination, Mario was dragged into a massive room that shone blue with the water reflecting off the walls and making every inch of it sparkle. The water didn't look ordinary though, it looked sparkly and crystal like. It was so clean and pure it could almost be a gift from God.

The man in white lowered the hood on his head once more, he'd raised it when they had entered the tunnel, maybe he was the leader, and he appeared to be the only one in white. If he was, maybe showing their faces to each other was some sort of crime. Mario stayed still as the man let him go, walking away and lowering his hood.

As Mario watched him, he felt strangely odd, had he met this man before? The man stayed silent, he hadn't said anything, even in the cells. The silence was awkward, almost painful for Mario – who had so many questions.

"When I was a young boy, I had a little turtle for a pet. The turtle was premature and his mother had rejected it. So I had decided to nurse the infant turtle on my own. I fed it, cared for it and gave it special treats of different leafy vegetables everyday. I made it a special bowl and filled it with water. Coming home one day I found my turtle in its cage not moving. So disturbed was I that I picked it up and ran it straight across to the water bowl. At first I splashed it with a little water, but it didn't move so I put my hand into the bowl and dropped the turtle inside, watching it sink on its back to the bottom… My mother came in and took me to one side; she told me the turtle had died whilst I was out and that I should get rid of it by throwing it into the trash. I refused and ran to my bed, throwing my arms down and sobbing my heart out. My mother took the dead turtle and grabbed my wrist; she dragged me to the trash and made me throw it inside. I cried for three nights and four days. Until my father came home from the war and beat me…"

Mario stood watching as the old man told his story, it was the first time he'd spoke, and his voice was deep and very strongly English. The man appeared to not be phased by the story at all, even though it had a tragic end. Mario saw no point to the story and replied openly "and your point is?"

The man's head slowly looked up to meet his eyes across the room. "My point is Mario that every story has a moral. In this case I prove to you that growing an attachment to someone or something is lethal. I trust no-one, not even my brother."

"You're brother? Would that be the guy dressed in black who took Luigi?" The man remained silent a moment, staring at Mario, as if peering through his soul.

"My name is Elder Mario, as I think you would guess. The man you saw; who has your brother is also my brother – Elder Luigi-."

"So what are you? Some kind of wacko copycat? Some nutcase who has it in for us?" Mario asked sparing any kindness; he sure hadn't showed any kindness so far. The man stood straight and circled the fountain, taking odd glances at the water, then stopping to look at Mario from the opposite side of the fountain.

"I planned on bringing you here alone, but my brother couldn't resist dragging his alternate self along too. You see Mario; I am what you would call an alternate personality. As you are to me. I live in a universe where things didn't go as well as they did for you when you were growing up. My universe is full of pain, darkness and death where your world is full of joy, happiness and life." He paused allowing him to take it all in.

Mario looked to Elder as he still stood across from him, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Could it all be real? Or was it an elaborate plot to make Mario believe him. He didn't know, frankly he didn't care. He'd had enough listening, being shoved around and spoken to like dirt. "If you want me to believe anything you're saying you best start giving me some answers." Mario said harshly, taking a few steps closer to the fountain.

Elder Mario sighed and nodded. Turning slowly he began to walk around the fountain. "You may not like the truth Mario…" He said simply, stopping after only a few footsteps to glance up at Mario. Mario shook his head and again stepped closer. "Tell me what I want to know." He finished. Elder Mario smiled, pleased at how well of a fighter his alternate self was.

"Ok Mario. 300 years ago a man named Merin was living in a dark, painful universe. His world was inhabited by two separate forces that were constantly at war with each other. Anyone who wasn't caught up in the war was hiding deep down inside the caves known only as 'die Höhle der ewigen Seelen' or 'The Cave of Eternal Souls.' Merin had wandered away from his group. He'd heard that a mystical powerful magic lay deep within the cave, more powerful than any other force in any other universe. Its power was said to be able to turn even the devil himself over in his fiery grave. Merin searched for hours, unable to find anything he was about to give up when he came across an inscription on the wall. The inscription was coded and before he had a chance to decode it he found himself falling through the floor and down until he hit the floor of a room with a mystical powerful light. Walking further into the room he found a giant fountain overflowing almost with pure clean water. So happy was he, he ran as fast as he could, throwing his hands into the water and splashing the cool water onto his wounds."

Elder Mario paused as he looked down at his reflection in the fountain. "His blood mixed with the water and began to solidify. The water was becoming rock; a great white light filled the room and blinded Merin. When he awoke, he peered over into the empty fountain and found a huge rock like stone that shone brighter than anything he'd ever seen before. Taking it into his hands he began to transform. His whole body became powerful and his muscles bulged with strength. Turning, Merin blasted his way out of the caves using the rocks power. He went straight to the battle field and commanded that all forces surrender to him or face the wrath of Merin and his magical stone." Elder Mario paused looking up to Mario who seemed annoyed.

"Does this story have a point?" He asked mumbling his words a little. The elder Mario hushed him with a wave of a hand.

"The forces surrendered without question, and so began the rain of King Merin. 150 years had passed and the world had almost fallen to pieces, nobody except Merin –who remained eternally young thanks to the rock- was happy. The war had long been forgotten and the people who managed to survive the war helped each other now. Enemies became best friends as Merin's whole mind was consumed with greed and hunger for more power. One day a man dressed clad in white arrived on the planet and gathered the people of the planet all together; they were black from dirt head to toe. Telling them to follow him to salvation he went to the king, telling him that the he was using the stone for evil and was being selfish. That the stone had a negative side as well as a positive, that if he didn't stop using the stone for his own good, he would suffer a fate worse than death. So angry was Merin that everyone was revolting against him, he picked up the stone and demanded that every man on the planet be destroyed painfully. The stone did not respond. The man in white stood looking to the man and only uttered the small words as the stone began to glow as bright as it first had 'And so your darkness has consumed you, now you shall live in pain for the rest of eternity.' And so Merin vanished and the man in white hid the stone deep inside the caves, the people burying it as best they could, they destroyed all records of it and swore that no-one would ever go to the cave again."

He finally finished and walked around the fountain to Mario. "Until today this fountain has been buried for 300 years. Its power so great I can finally use it for what it should have been." He attempted and Mario looked to up to him "Your going to use it for good?" he asked. Elder Mario laughed and picked up Mario's hand suddenly, taking his knife out from his pocket he turned Mario's hand over and slit the back of his hand deeply.

"What the?!" Mario cried out bringing his hands up, but the man in white was too strong and he held him in place. "Let go of me you nutcase!" He shouted, but Elder Mario barely flinched a muscle. Holding the metal that bound his hands together, Elder Mario shoved him away from him a little, but not letting go he growled deeply.

"Mario I am your alternate self. I live in a world that you made! Every time you did something good, something bad happened here! I have heard the stories of you, me and my brother. We are tired of living in a world you have yet to know! Mario I brought you here so you could watch as I destroy you and your world before I finally destroy you! You see I left a part out of that story; right back at the beginning, the blood that made the stone powerful can only be the blood of the innocent. In my world there are no innocent people, each and every one is a liar cheat and a fake. You Mario are innocent and when I place your hand in that fountain your blood will bring the stone to life, as I will be the first to hold it, I will be in complete control and everyone will bow to me!" He laughed menacingly.

Mario's mouth dropped open a little as he watched the mad man. "But if you use the stone for bad you will suffer the same fate as Merin!" Mario resorted, still trying to break free. Elder Mario laughed even louder, hitting Mario full force across the face and sending him plummeting to the ground with a thud; as he let go of his chains. Mario cursed softly as he felt the pain and then the ground, he was so shocked by it he felt a little dazed and confused.

"You don't know my power capabilities Mario! You see the man in white in my story, was my great, great grand father! I'm not like you in one way Mario, I am a powerful force, my people hold a force level within them and it makes us stronger than any enemy you've ever met. And now with the power of this stone I shall overpower myself and become God! And everyone will bow to me; no evil can come to a God!" Elder Mario laughed loudly and grabbed Mario's chains, yanking him forward.

Being pulled about was the last thing Mario was worried about. He couldn't let his blood touch the water. He struggled and kicked to try and break free. Eventually he managed to pull so hard on the chains, they snapped and Elder Mario fell back against the wall. Mario stumbled and fell backwards, but quickly regained his balance.

Running for his life, Mario had to find Luigi and get the hell out of there before it was too late. If his or Mario's blood would be spilled, the consequences could be a fate worse than hell.

* * *


	10. The Truth Revealed Part Three

**Chapter 10: The Truth Revealed Part Three.**

* * *

Luigi watched as long as he could as Mario disappeared in the sand storm that seemed to be happening all around them. From what Luigi could make out they were on some kind of planet that was dark constantly, nature was cruel, nothing flourished with beauty here.

The air was thick and Luigi found it hard to breathe and keep up with the guy that was dragging him by the collar. Looking around as they entered a small town, he saw men and women dressed clad in black. No-one here was revealed, there was no facial features to separate them, they were all the same.

Elder Luigi moved Luigi to walk ahead of him as he pushed him on. "Just keep you're head down, don't say anything and don't look at anyone and you'll be fine." He said, his voice finally revealed and sounding deep, almost too deep. Luigi complied, he wondered though where this guy was taking him, he didn't think he could bear to see his brother killed.

They moved over towards a building and Luigi stumbled up the steps as he was almost thrown inside and onto the wooden floor. The building had o name, but once he was inside it smelt like rotten apples.

Getting to his feet quickly, Luigi observed the old wooden surroundings. It was abandoned yet the place was clean, more or less. Elder Luigi walked past him and stopped as he rounded the bar, pointing to the seats he looked to Luigi

"Sit." He said simply and commandingly. Luigi hadn't the bottle to disagree and slowly walked over, sitting down on the bar stool and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Your not at all like I imagined you to be Luigi." Elder Luigi smiled and began to pull a bottle from a shelf followed by two shot glasses.

"I-I'm not?" He stuttered, not looking at him, but looking towards the door which rattled in the wind strongly. He thought though any minuet it would blow open and he'd be sucked out into it.

Walking over, Elder Luigi sat the two glasses down hard on the bar, causing Luigi to instantly look at him. "No your not, your so…" He searched for the right words. "So… Weak." He laughed a little and opened the bottle top, pouring the dark brownish coloured liquid into the two separate glasses.

"I-I'm not Mario." Luigi said, pushing the glass Elder Luigi had placed in front of him away.

"I never said you were, I just expected you to be stronger is all. I've heard so much about you, I was disappointed when I went to Peach's castle to find you weren't about. But once I took a look at Mario I knew you had to be similar in stature to him."

"Mario and I are b-brothers, b-but I guess you knew that." Luigi tried to not stutter, but the more he tried the worse it got, though this guy knew he was already scared out of his wits, he seemed to know a lot about him anyway.

"Yes I did." He said simply. "Do you want to know who I am?" He asked, recieveing a very small nod from Luigi.

"I'm you alternate self, my name is Elder Luigi. I live in a world that's completely opposite to yours. Whenever something good happens to you, something bad happens to me. Though I think our looks must have gotten confused, after all I'm the good looking one." He let his head fall back as he laughed.

Luigi stared at him for a moment, he was finding it hard to believe a word the man was saying. "Where's my brother?" Luigi said in an even tone, tired almost. Elder Luigi stopped laughing instantly and sighed heavily. Taking Luigi's still full glass, he downed the drink and walked across to a pale of water, putting the two empty glasses inside, he turned back to Luigi.

"Mario's in a lot of trouble Luigi." He said his face down and sombre. Luigi looked to him worried, "what do you mean?" Elder Luigi walked further towards him and leaned on the bar.

"Luigi, Mario has been brought here to serve the King, King Mario."

"King Mario?" Luigi asked "was he the one in white?"

"Yes, and he's also my brother by blood. Just like you two. You see Luigi, King Mario isn't like the Mario you know. He's evil, corrupted by one thing, power." Elder Luigi began, but seeing the confused look on Luigi's face he made his way around the bar and over to Luigi's side. "Watch." He said simply moving his hand up from his side. As it did so a powerful light began to fill the room, glasses started to shake and the door rattled even harder, then it died slowly before it finally stopped.

Luigi was physically shaking, his whole body was numb from fear. How could that man do such a thing, how could his whole body create that much power. Elder Luigi watched his counterpart for a little while before taking a seat next to him and leaning both arms on the bar before him.

"Luigi I'm not afraid of anything. In fact I'm stronger than Mario, but don't let him know that I told you." He smiled, pausing and allowing Luigi to turn his head and look to him. "You're worried about Mario aren't you?" He said slowly, Elder Luigi was in some way trying to convince Luigi to be his friend, though he knew that making friends with him was the last thing on his mind right now.

"Mario has been brought here to serve a purpose for the King. I know theres a power stronger than any other down in the secret caves, where he's taken Mario. I don't really know what the whole story is behind the waterfall he's showing to Mario, but I have an idea its got something to do with a sacrifice, maybe. King Mario told me that I should bring your brother here so that he could make the sacrifice and gain the power that will finally let the lost souls here go free and will free me and King Mario from our entrapment here. But I don't believe it." He finished turning his head to look in the dusty mirror that hung broken and cracked over the back wall.

"So he wants my brother to sacrifice himself to save the people here?" Luigi started, standing up suddenly "I have to get to Mario before its too late!" He said commandingly and walked towards the door. As he did though, he felt a force pulling him back, it was as if his body was being remote controlled. Turning he looked to Elder Luigi who had his hand outstretched towards him, his palm showing.

Luigi sighed and walked back over to the chair in defeat. Sitting down rather harshly he stared at Elder Luigi for sometime before his words came to him. "Your telling me all these things but if you know me so well, you know Mario is the most important thing in the world to me. Why wont you let me go to him?" He asked. Elder Luigi smiled cocking his head to look at Luigi.

"Luigi, you wouldn't stand a chance against the King. One guy tried to fight back and he's now on death row." Elder Luigi laughed at the replaying in his mind. Luigi thought about the guy back in the cell as soon as he said those words.

"The guy in the cell?" Luigi said shifting in his seat a little. Elder Luigi nodded and sat back folding is arms across his chest and staring out into space. "The guy tried to stop the King and me from coming to get you. Well it wasn't just him, there were two others. The three of them came at us, guns a blazing. The king saw them first, the first two a boy named 'Jack' and a girl named 'Sky' managed to over throw me partially because we all fell through time shift. The king managed to stab the third in the ribs with a pocket knife. His name is 'Star.'"

"And that poor kid is facing death row for what? Trying to help me and my brother?" Luigi asked, if this guy was semi good why wasn't he doing anything about it.

"Hey I don't make the rules Luigi, King Mario does that all on his own." Elder Luigi said pushing the barstool back a little and raising his legs up to rest his boots on the bar. Luigi felt something inside him twang when he said that. It was as if those words rang true for him and Mario.

"I know what you mean…" Luigi trailed leaning his arms on the bar and staring down at the dusty wood. Elder Luigi looked to him confused "I thought Mario was a good guy?" He asked. Luigi looked to him and nodded "he is." Luigi said simply.

Elder Luigi paused a moment before standing up. "Coming on Luigi lets get out of this joint and get some food. I'm starved." Luigi let out a small hint of a smile, he sounded just like Mario.

Standing up Luigi stopped and looked to him. "You know I-I cant let you kill Star. He's a friend, well sort of." Luigi said slowly, not moving his eyes away, even when the guy looked to him, his eyes feeling like they were burning a fire in his soul.

"Well I think he's more than that to Mario…" Elder Luigi said low, he didn't think Luigi had heard, but he did. "What do you mean?" Luigi asked walking over. Wrapping an arm around his shoulder, Elder Luigi grinned and opened the door.

"Come Luigi, we still have a lot to discuss." He said as he stepped out into the street covering his eyes a little. The sand storms had died a little and as they walked it was a lot easier to look around.

Luigi followed him step for step, keeping out of the way of any passers by. Not only was he scared stiff, he was taking heed of Elder Luigi's earlier warnings. They soon arrived at their location, an open food stand with seats. There were a few already sat there, but as Elder Luigi approached they moved off quickly.

"What you want?" The man asked as the two sat to the bar. Elder Luigi was just about to speak when a voice cried in the distance and he lowly spoke "oh no…" He mumbled. Luigi heard it too.

Running Mario saw the exit of the tunnel and managed to jump the guards coming at him on his way out. Across in the distance, over the sand storms he could see a small town. He just knew Luigi had to be there, running as hard as he could, Mario got closer, but Elder Mario was closing in on him.

"Luigi don't let them take your blood!!" Mario shouted and Luigi heard his name being called from where he was sat, turning he stood and saw Mario running towards him, the man in white closing in on Mario with every step.

"Mario!!" Luigi shouted as loud as he could, putting one foot in front of the other he was about to run to Mario when Elder Luigi grabbed his arms holding him back

"No Luigi!! You try and help him and he'll hurt you too!" Elder Luigi shouted over the noise of a powerful beam building. Luigi struggled like hell but he couldn't break free of Elder Luigi, he could only watch the scene unfold before him.

Mario ran but as he did he heard a beam building and slowed to look over his shoulder, he saw Elder Mario almost on top of him, running like hell Mario looked over his shoulder as the noise of a building electrical charge got louder and louder until it finally exploded behind him. Mario felt the burning on his back and felt his body being engulfed in a ball of fire. Screaming as loud as he could he outstretched his arms and fell invisible into the light.

"MARIO!!" Luigi cried out sobbing. "NOO!!" He shouted and then stopped slowly as the light faded and Mario's body was being held in mid air, the silence of everyone was deadly in itself. Luigi watched as Mario's body slowly lowered and Elder Mario lowered his hand smiling.

Covering his head again he nodded to the guards who picked up Mario's body. Elder Luigi still gripped hold of Luigi as the tears rolled down his cheeks. "He's not dead Luigi I promise." Elder Luigi whispered behind him.

The guards held Mario's body between two of them and made their way back towards the cells. Luigi quickly turned and looked at his captor "I want to go with him!" Elder Luigi shook his head slowly.

"I'll take you there, but not yet; it'll look too suspicious. If my brother knows I'm on your side he'll kill me…"

* * *


	11. Brother My Brother

**Chapter 11: Brother My Brother.**

* * *

A little time had passed and things had calmed down a bit in the town area. Luigi had managed to eat something small. The food here wasn't pasta and meatballs. He and Elder Luigi hadn't spoken since Mario was carted off. Elder Mario had left the scene in a hurry on a white horse that was waiting for him.

Luigi didn't want to say anything whilst other people were around so he looked to Elder Luigi and whispered "can we talk?" Elder Luigi looked to him and nodded, shaking his head to one side and standing up.

Luigi stood too and followed him whilst they walked back to the old bar where they were previous. Luigi walked in first and waited till the door closed behind Elder Luigi before turning around.

"What did you mean you're on my side?" Luigi asked, he was tired and it showed. Elder Luigi moved over to him and stopped, lowering his hood. "I mean what it says. Elder Mario has to die." He said simply. Luigi looked to him surprised.

"But why? Why are you so keen to help me? If you two are like me and Mario…" He began but was cut off by a small laugh from Elder Luigi, who continued when he stopped.

"But we're not Luigi. I'm your alternate self remember? King Mario is my brother, but unlike you and Mario we share no love or loyalty, its no secret he doesn't trust me. In fact he's made it quite clear to me before that we are worlds apart, even though we share the same blood." Elder Luigi lowered his head, pausing for a second "I so wish I had a relationship with him like you and Mario have. But he's so… cruel." Elder Luigi finished turning away.

Luigi took a deep breath and brought his hand to his forehead. Rubbing his brow gently he crossed his arms and leant back against the bar. His lips parted as he was about to speak, but Elder Luigi quickly put his hood up and turned, hitting Luigi quite harshly across the cheek.

Luigi so shocked; fell to the ground on his left and almost passed out. "And don't you ever think you can try and escape you scum!" He growled. Luigi looked up to him shocked, as he did so, the bars entrance, to which they'd both come through flung open and King Mario strolled inside.

Luigi sat up and sat back against the bar his nose dripping blood. Elder Luigi turned to King Mario and paused, his head lowering and rising slowly to acknowledge his presence. King Mario smiled and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, he looked down to Luigi.

"Take him back to the cells with his brother and then come to my chambers. We need to talk." He said commandingly. It was the sort of order you just wouldn't defy for anything. Elder Luigi nodded and turned to Luigi, grabbing him by the scruff of his collar; he pulled Luigi to his feet and started to drag him past the King.

The King stopped Luigi from walking with Elder Luigi though as he grabbed his collar and pulled him close to his face. "You say hello to Mario from me, tell him that I'm getting impatient, you pathetic little weakling." He growled and threw him back against Elder Luigi, who caught him with ease.

Elder Luigi looked to King Mario a second as he rounded the bar, grabbing a glass from the shelf and pouring himself a drink. Leaving him to mellow, Elder Luigi pulled on Luigi not as harsh, but enough to fool the King into thinking it was.

The journey back to the cells was short and quiet. Luigi was walked into the cells and as they entered the room Star was clearly stood at the bars, his hands gripped tight as he looked across to Mario on the floor of the opposite cell. He quickly moved though as Elder Luigi made his way down behind Luigi, opening the cell with his hand glowing a soft white, he waited till Luigi was inside and then shut the door gently, locking it.

"I'm sorry about earlier." He whispered leaning into the cage as Luigi turned to him. Luigi nodded a little and then his attention was turned as his brother lay sprawled out in the dark corner.

Turning, Elder Luigi slammed his fists against the cage with Star in, causing him to jump backwards against the back wall. Smiling Elder Luigi made his way out of the cells.

Luigi paused in his position, he could see that Mario's chest was rising and falling, but very slowly. He remembered back to the day in the gardens…

"You've hidden enough from me Mario, I can't trust you like I used to! So if I can't trust you to make the right choice when the time comes I'm just going to have to be with you when that time comes. So whether you like it or not this time I'm going too and you're not going to stop me." Luigi finished walking down the steps and away from Mario…

Thinking back now, Luigi knew he didn't mean those words. They were spilled out of anger and building pressure between the two brothers. But now as he replayed those memories, every single word was like a knife through his heart.

Star was watching Luigi with sorrowful eyes. He in some way felt sorry for him, he wanted to say something, but it was getting late in the night and he knew this was between the two brothers, so he moved into the shadows and sat down on the floor leaning against the wall and shutting his eyes.

Luigi slowly moved over to his brother, his breath clearly visible in the night air. The cells were freezing and their outfits –cell uniforms- left much to be desired. Kneeling down to Mario, his back towards him. Luigi placed a hand on the top of his arm, he was freezing.

"Mario…" He gently shook him, Mario remained still. "Mario wake up…" Luigi said softly, still no response came from Mario. Sitting down next to him and leaning back against the wall, Luigi brought one knee up to his chest and wrapped his arms around it, resting his chin on his knee.

"I'm sorry Mario…" Luigi said calmly. He himself was freezing cold and started to shake. Pushing legs out in front of him, Luigi rested his hands in his lap and looked up to the brick wall across from him. There was a moment of silence and Luigi took off his trade mark hat, looking at it a moment.

"You know…" He began calmly "I always thought that I could never be anybody. I always thought those bullies at school were right, and you were wrong. You always told me that I had to brave and stick up for myself, think positive and never look back. And I wanted to believe it, I wanted to so badly. But as you stood there telling those bullies to leave me alone, I knew I didn't have to be brave, I didn't have to be strong and look out for myself; because I knew you'd always be there for me. But right now Mario… Right now I'm just not so sure of that anymore." Luigi said, pausing to swallow the lump that was in his throat.

His heart was aching like it never had before, he felt as though somebody had ripped his heart out and trampled all over it. They were brothers, connected deeper than just blood. When they were younger they did everything together and somehow Luigi could see a future where they would even die at exactly the same old age at the same old time.

But now, he just didn't know anymore. The things he'd seen here, the things the people here were capable of were just beyond belief. Mario was a fighter though, he was sure of it; that's what worried him so much. He didn't have anyone to fight for but Luigi anymore and Luigi didn't know if that was enough.

Luigi fell silent as the night started to pass, the cells even darker than usual. He shivered a little, even in his very light sleep. Mario hadn't remembered anything since he ran from King Mario. But his first thought as he slowly opened his eyes was of Luigi.

Sitting bolt upright he woke Luigi with his movement and Luigi looked to him. "Mario!" Luigi said almost as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Leaning forward he grabbed his shoulders and shook him a little repeating his name over and over.

Mario fell into Luigi as he brought him to his chest for a hug. Mario felt in pain, his whole body felt like it had been on fire, his whole mind felt blank and empty. As he pulled away and Luigi looked to him smiling, Mario looked down at his hands covered in black what appeared to be ash. "Am I dead?" Mario asked slowly looking up at Luigi.

Luigi laughed a little, more in relief than anything else. "No Mario you aint dead." He smiled. "Thank god." He added his hands still on Mario's shoulders. Mario nodded slowly and shivered a little. Moving he sat back against the wall next to Luigi and stared out ahead of himself. Luigi was confused, he stared at Mario wonderingly.

Mario looked to him a second, then back to the wall. "Luigi in the morning we are going to split up." Mario said in an even tone. Luigi was more confused than ever "spilt up?" Luigi asked.

"We need to get you back to Mushroom Kingdom, its too dangerous for both of us to be here." Luigi shook his head immediately. "No way am I leaving you here alone Mario. You need me just as much as I need you."

"I'm not asking, I'm telling you Luigi." Mario replied, his tone getting more commanding. Luigi shook his head again "no Mario, whatever is going on I'm staying. This involves me just as much as it does you."

"You need to go back and prepare the Mushroom Kingdom for war. If I fail this end, it's going to be up to you and the others to stop King Mario before it's too late." Mario said turning his head to look at Luigi. Luigi knew Mario was holding something back, he always did it to protect Luigi and it bugged Luigi no end.

Standing up in a fury Luigi looked to Mario as he stood too. "Stop this Mario! Stop trying to protect me and hide me away. You told me I need to stand on my own two feet and fight back, well let me do it by helping you! This guy Elder Luigi says he's on my side! I can get to the King easier than you, let me stay and you go back!" Luigi shouted at Mario, waking Star in the opposite cell up.

Mario looked at him in the eyes and then moved closer to him. Mario took a deep breath and put his hands on his hips. "Luigi it doesn't matter what the hell happens between us anymore. This fight is personal between me and…" Mario began but was cut off by a laugh from Luigi who stepped back throwing his arms in the air and turning around. He paused and Mario continued

"And I'm not coming back." He finished. Luigi turned to look at him slowly and dumbfounded. "What?" He asked and stared across at Mario.

"Something big is going down here and when you go back through the time portal and I'm going to destroy it. But I need you to be there in Mushroom Kingdom just in case anything goes wrong." Mario finished crossing his arms over his chest and looking back at Luigi.

"No Mario!" Luigi said this time commandingly. "I'm not loosing you over this I'm sorry brother but I won't go." He finished waving his arms to indicate his refusal. Mario looked at him in the eyes, he could see Luigi had made his mind up and knew that was it.

"Then I hope Bowser enjoys Daisy." Mario said and watched as Luigi walked towards him. Luigi gripped his fist into a ball and swung, hitting Mario bang across the face. Mario so shocked he'd actually had the guts, fell to the floor and held his nose as it dripped with blood.

"How dare you say that to me?" Luigi shouted at him, the constant shouting had alerted the guards of the cells. Two men in clad black ran in and unlocked the metal bars holding the two brothers apart. Mario kicked Luigi's legs out from under him and Luigi fell onto his back with a loud thud. Both stood back up at the same time and Luigi made a dive for Mario grabbing his clothes. Mario fought back and was about to toss Luigi over his head when he felt the arms of two strong men pulling him back. Luigi felt the same; he stared into Mario's eyes as they pulled him away.

Mario looked to Luigi; he could feel the blood dripping down his nose over his lips. Neither of them said anything as Mario was pulled out of the cage. "You're wanted by the King again Mario." One of the guards said as they pulled on him, "this time he's ready for you." They both laughed. Mario looked up at Luigi worried.

Instantly all hurtful words between them the last few moments had been forgotten and Luigi felt his heart racing. "Mario no, NO!" Luigi shouted as Mario started to be pulled away.

"MARIO DON'T YOU DARE DO IT! MARIO!" Luigi cried, the guards having had enough, hit him in the back of the back of the head to knock him out.

"Mario…" Luigi managed one last time to look into his brothers eyes pleading; he could see the fear for the first time in his life as Mario stared back at him. Luigi felt the tears come to him, but the tears faded as it was replaced by darkness.

* * *


	12. Familiar Guests

**Chapter 12: Familiar Guests.**

* * *

Days had gone by and Daisy sat on the balcony of the third floor bed room staring up at the sky. She wished some word would come from the two brothers to let her and Peach know that they were okay. The Professor had, had to go back to the lab and work on the Luario's as there appeared to be a glitch with them.

Peach had, had trouble sleeping; sick with worry had taken its toll harshly. Daisy had sat up with her some night and they just talked about the two brothers. Peach relayed memories of meeting Mario, whilst Daisy relayed things her and Luigi planned on doing in the future.

It was a night a little different from most nights. The air was crisp and cold, she felt freezing as she sat there with a short sleeve top on and yellow trousers to match. "Oh Luigi I hope to the lord your okay." She let slip from her lips.

Peach had been down in the kitchen hiding out from Prince Charming. He'd been following her around like a lost soul all day. She hated him and she'd tried her best to tell her father that too. But he seemed overlooked by the wedding plans. She noticed a difference in him so much lately, she was frightened.

It was getting late and after finishing a small tub of vanilla ice cream, she made her way upstairs and noticed a light coming from Daisy's room. Slowly walking over she tapped on the door gently, but no response came.

Worried, Peach walked inside and noticed Daisy out on the balcony again. She knew Daisy wasn't taking it all very well, she missed Luigi terribly and it showed. Taking two blankets from the cupboard, she crossed the room and opened the door gently, stepping out and closing it behind her.

"Peach?" Daisy said softly, turning her head to look up at her. Peach walked around the table and two chairs and laid a blanket over Daisy, receiving a grateful smile from the other princess. Peach took the other chair, and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders.

The two sat in silence for a few moments, when Peach turned her head away from the sky to look to Daisy. "Where do you think they are?" She asked. Daisy shook her head softly then pointed to the brightest star in the sky "there." She said simply. Peach followed her hand to the star and smiled "me too." She replied.

Just then there was a ruffle in the bushes below them. Both Peach and Daisy looked to each other, and then both stood instantly and looked over the side. "Mario?" Peach asked aloud. The ruffle got louder and voices could be heard.

Turning Daisy took off like lightening throwing the blanket on the chair and opening the balcony door, running through the room. "Daisy wait!!" Peach shouted, running after her. Daisy felt her heart race, even if it wasn't Luigi it could be a messenger, or someone who had information about where they were and if they were ok. She didn't hear Peach's calls; her feet just went ten to the dozen. Running down the stairs and through the long hallway that led to the back door, she quickly grabbed he keys from their hook, but fumbled trying to get the keys in the lock and dropped them to the floor.

This gave Peach time to catch up with her. Running up behind her, she grabbed Daisy's arms and flung her around, shoving her against the wall and causing her to drop the keys again.

"I have to know!" Daisy cried at Peach. "I know you do Daisy but that could be Bowser out there!!" Peach shouted back at her. Realizing she was shouting she calmed down "If it's Bowser you could be opening the door right up to him! If these people have messages for us they aren't going to go away!" Peach said gently, still trying to catch her breath.

Daisy nodded gently and relaxed in Peach's arms. Peach slowly let her go and bent down to pick the keys up. Fumbling with the keys she found the one she was looking for and put it in the lock, turning the keys she slowly opened the door and peered around.

It was black and Daisy stood behind Peach looking over her shoulder, she couldn't see anything but the small outline of leaves as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Stepping out Peach and Daisy held on to each other.

"Hello?" Peach called out. There was a moment of silence and then as the two girls walked further in, there was a ruffling of leaves again and slowly out from the bushes a man clad in black came through, holding another woman clad in black up. The woman was clearly injured and needed urgent medical attention, but what was worse; it was the man Daisy had seen back in the market.

"Oh my lord!" Peach exclaimed as they stepped out, Daisy shocked; covered her hand with her mouth and took a few steps backwards. "You're the man from the market!" Daisy said slowly. He nodded "my sister cousin needs help, please you have to help her." He asked pleading with the two princesses.

Peach was still in the initial shock, but these two were kids and her mothering instincts kicked in almost immediately. Daisy felt the pull too and both put aside their fears of a Bowser trap to help the two.

The young man was severely dehydrated and the young woman was in and out of it. Daisy put her arm around the young mans waist and helped him on ahead of Peach, who put her arm around the young woman and held her up by holding her arm around Peach's neck.

The four made their way inside and up into the foyer, then across to the sitting room. Walking inside, Daisy helped the young man to a seat at a long dark wood table and Peach helped the young woman over to the couch laying her down.

The young woman was filthy from head to toe. The young man was just the same. "I'll go get Toad to get us some essentials and call the doctor." Daisy sad and Peach nodded, watching her go before kneeling down to the young woman and taking off the black hood that covered her head. She had dark blonde hair, which was filthy.

She also had cuts and bruises across her face and looking down to her hands, she had cuts on them too. Although she did had perfectly cut nails, looking up she saw the blood that trailed in and across to the sofa. Looking to the young woman she saw the deep wound on her chest.

"We have to get her upstairs to a bed so she can sleep properly." Peach said aloud, more to herself than to the guy who was slouching in the chair across the room. Looking across to him she stood and walked over to him, standing in front of him she lifted his chin up and checked his eyes. He looked tired and drawn as if he'd been sleeping rough for nights on end.

"The doctors on his way and Toad is going to bring us water and food for these too." Daisy said as she walked back in the room and over to Peach. "Daisy lets get these two upstairs before my father wakes and comes down.

Daisy nodded and followed Peach over to the young woman, both of them wrapping their arms around her waist, each of them taking an arm and wrapping it over their shoulders as they walked. "Come along young man, we need you to walk by your self." Peach said as they walked out the room followed by the young man who could barely stand himself.

"Toadsworth, don't inform my father, keep this all very quiet and bring the food and water to the guest bedroom." Peach ordered as Toadsworth walked out of the kitchen. "Yes your highness!" He responded walking back into the kitchen.

After a great struggle, the two princesses made it to the guest bedroom and laid the young woman down on one side of the bed and the young man on the sofa across the room. The young woman was out of it and when the doctor arrived, Daisy and Peach waited outside.

"Who are they?" Peach asked, more aloud than to Daisy. Daisy sat in the hallway chair and crossed her arms over her chest, staring mildly out into space. She was on edge, she needed to get in there and quiz them about Luigi and of course Mario.

Peach took the seat next to Daisy and waved a hand in front of her face lightly. "Daisy?" She asked softly. Daisy shook and looked to her "Huh?" She replied. Peach smiled and placed a hand on her arm and smiled bravely. "We have to hope that they're okay Daisy, but rushing in there and demanding they give us information isn't going to help us any." Peach said.

Daisy nodded knowingly. It was a bitter pill to swallow, but as long as they had each other Daisy was sure both herself and Peach would cross the barrier of worry together and safe.

The doctor soon appeared at the door and both the princesses stood instantly, walking over to him. "Doctor?" Peach asked, stopping next to him. The doctor smiled "they will both be absolutely fine. The young girl has a deep wound across her stomach, but as long as it's kept cleaner than she is, it will heal perfectly. The young man is very dehydrated but with enough nourishment he will make a full recovery too. Not to worry princesses your friends are safe." He said and walked around them and down the hall.

Daisy breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door slowly. Walking in quietly she stopped and looked to Peach. "Their both asleep." She said quietly. Peach laughed a little "I can see that Daisy. Lets stay in here with them tonight, I'll get us some blankets we can share the other couch." Peach finished and walked across the room to the cupboard. Daisy agreed and locked the door to save unwanted intruders, like the prince for example.

Walking over to the couch and sitting herself down, Peach sat down next to her and handed her a blanket. Also bringing ones to cover the young woman and young man; she sat down next to Daisy and rested her head on her shoulder; the two were soon sound asleep.

* * *


	13. The Jack, The Sky, The Star And

**Chapter 13: The Jack, The Sky, The Star and The Fallen Soldier.**

* * *

The sun was rising on another day in Mushroom Kingdom and as the sun let its beauty flow in through the window, Peach softly fluttered her eyes open and jumped a little to see a man staring at her from across the table between the two sofas.

In one hand he held a glass of water and in the other a piece of buttered bread. Daisy woke too, but to Peach's movements. She looked to the man too and then to Peach who sat up a little to stretch.

"Sleep well?" Daisy asked the young man as she held the blanket to her. She was freezing cold and had the morning groggy feeling coming on. It was early; the sun had only just risen.

He nodded and looked down to his plate, putting down the bread and water and sitting back against the back rest.

"Daisy I think we should run this man a hot bath, what do you say?" Peach asked looking to her, Daisy nodded and Peach got up walking across the room to the on suite bathroom. Daisy stared at him as he closed his eyes and rubbed his tired face.

"Do I know you?" She asked softly of him. He let his eyes meet hers for a second; it was like staring into Luigi's eyes.

"You could say that." He finally spoke, his voice sounding as if it had not long broken. "What do you mean?" She asked but he just shook his head, "may I please have some clean clothes to change in to?" He replied. Daisy nodded and stood, "my husband's clothes should be about your size I'll be right back."

He watched her go and once she'd left the room, he stood and walked slowly into the bathroom where Peach had just turned off the water and laid out the towels ready for him. "Try not to make this place too dirty, I plan on bringing your cousin in here later." Peach said to him, closing the door as she went out.

Walking over to the young woman, Peach placed her palm against the young woman's forehead and then turned it over to press against her cheek, she felt cool so Peach pulled the blankets she'd kicked around slowly back on to her.

Daisy walked in to the room quickly and shut the door, once again locking it and placing the key on the side board. Placing the clean clothes down for the young man she looked over to Peach "I hope you don't mind I went into your room and got some of your clothes out for the young lady."

"No of course…" Peach smiled and walked over to the tray of food, taking a plate and putting some food on it. Taking a cup she filled it with water and took it all on a tray over to the bed. Placing it on the bedside cabinet, she softly placed her hand on the young woman's shoulder shaking her softly. Daisy came over and sat on the opposite side of her.

The young woman stirred and waved her arms a little. Then her shocking blue eyes opened. Peach almost fell back into a trance looking to her, but quickly regained herself by looking away and taking a deep breath.

"Hello." Daisy said softly. Sitting up quickly the young woman looked around desperately. "I can feel him but I can't see him! What have you done with him?" She asked furiously.

Peach looked to Daisy confused. Daisy replied the look, and then it clicked to her. "Your cousin?" Daisy asked looking at the young girl in the eyes. She nodded and Daisy smiled, putting her hand on the young woman's arm softly. "He's having a bath in the other room, its okay we're your friends we won't hurt you."

The young woman stared at her for a while and relaxed after a few minuets. "Now come on… Err… Well what is your name?" Peach asked. The young woman looked between the two princesses and sat back against the headboard. "You mean he hasn't told you yet?" She asked.

"Told us what?" Peach asked, inviting the woman to carry on her half finished statement. Just as she was about to go on though, the door to the bathroom opened and very clean young man with a stubble beard walked out.

"Wow! Finished already?" Daisy asked walking over and looking past him at the black bathroom. "Oh lord!" She exclaimed, putting her hand over her mouth and the other on her hip as he walked past her to the sofa.

"Jack!" The young woman smiled broadly and jumped up off the bed, forgetting her injury, Peach was lucky she was stood so close. Catching the young woman as she fell, she helped her back into bed.

"So your name is Jack." Daisy said looking to him. "Yeah and she's Sky." He replied, pointing to Sky on the bed.

"Okay let's get this young woman bathed and back into bed. All this dirt wont be helping he wound to heal properly." Peach said, taking control of the young woman's situation. "Bath?" Sky asked looking from Peach to Jack.

"Hot water that gets all the dirt off when you scrub!" He smiled; neither had ever seen clean water.

A while later, both Sky and Jack were sat on the double bed. Clean, fresh and full of food and water. "Thanks for everything you've done for us." Sky said, smiling a little before her smile faded and she looked to her side at her cousin. "But I think we should give them something in return don't you?"

Jack smiled a little at her and put a hand on her shoulder. Both Daisy and Peach sat at the end of the bed. At first both were confused as to what they meant but sat silent, as both hoped they had information about Luigi and Mario.

"Do you have any information on Mario and Luigi?" Peach asked her silence was short lived; she could feel a hand grip hers as the words left her mouth. Both Jack and Sky looked to each other instantly. Then back to the two princesses they both nodded at the same time.

"We…" Sky started but she couldn't find the words. She looked to Jack who got to his feet and went across to look out the window. Crossing his arms over his chest there was a moment of pure silence before he spoke.

"Luigi and Mario are in an alternate universe. Right now Mario is probably being tortured. Luigi was never meant to be there so he's probably okay." There was a pause again as Peach gasped, covering her hand with her mouth. Sky looked from Jack to the Princesses as he paused.

"In our world, mine and Jacks father's are brothers. Our father's names are Elder Mario and Elder Luigi. Mario, or should I say King Mario is my father and he is the ruler of this world we live in. Jack's father is Elder Luigi, he's King Mario's brother but he's also the more down to earth one." She paused as both princesses stood.

"Oh my lord!" Daisy exclaimed, sitting back down she covered her mouth and shook her head lightly. Peach was in mortal shock, she had her back to everyone and her hand over mouth. Her Mario evil? It couldn't be! She thought turning back she looked to Sky.

"Who's your mother?" She asked more because she was desperate to know how her relationship with Mario had turned out in that universe. Sky smiled a little before sitting back against the backrest once more.

"My mother was you Peach, or your alternate self anyway. But she died… along time ago." Sky finished, Jack came across to her and sat down next to her; wrapping his arm about her shoulder he pulled her in so her head gently rested on his shoulder.

"My mother was you Daisy. Or your alternate self anyway, she was also killed along with Peach when a disease swept through the land we live in. We grew up, with our fathers turning us into their soldiers; we never see clean water or proper food like you do here. That's why were black most of the time. But for some reason, King Mario is more powerful than any other and he never gets dirty. He is constantly dressed in white clothing to signal to other his royalty. After Peach became queen, that made Mario King and ever since she died no matter what he does there isn't a force in our universe that can touch him. He's so powerful, not just mentally but physically.

"We have a brother too back in our universe; we got separated when we fell in to the time portal. He's my brother and his name is Star." Jack finished, looking from Peach to Daisy.

"I used to have a brother too…" Sky started, "it's also King Mario's and Elder Luigi's weak point." She finished looking to Jack. Jack continued to the two princesses who appeared to be hanging off every word they were saying.

"A long time ago when we were kids after our moms died. King Mario went into a dark depression, Elder Luigi attempted to help his brother but he wouldn't have any of it. He locked himself away in his chambers and never came out. Elder Luigi was worried and broke down the door to King Mario's chambers; there was a massive fight in which King Mario almost killed his brother. Hiding under a fallen rock; me, Star, Sky and Mario Junior, who was also the youngest held our breaths and prayed our fathers would stop fighting. Elder Luigi almost had King Mario to his knees. But King Mario brought out one last surprised a raised his hands to the sky. Lightening started blasting and the thunder roared. In our fright we all ran for our lives, but Mario Junior was too young to understand what his father was doing and got separated, Mario Junior ran to Elder Luigi who was caught off guard by King Mario. To protect Mario Junior, Elder Luigi took all the blast he could manage until his body fell. Mario Junior cried as we all watched on, he ran towards King Mario, who only saw him at the last moment, he could see that Elder Luigi was about to be crushed to death by the falling rocks from the sky and so was his young son. He couldn't ever manage to save both…" Jack finished the story and stood once again to look out of the window.

There was a deadly silence in the room; Peach felt hot tears run down her cheeks, almost as if the child was hers. Daisy held her hand tight, even in an alternate universe her Luigi had attempted the hero role. But the meant nothing to Peach who had just found out what could happen should she marry Mario. Even though it would surely be different in this universe, the fear had been planted in her mind.

"King Mario saved Elder Luigi, but he never forgot, nor ever will forget what he did that day. Elder Luigi – my father feels pain like no-one would believe and that's why he stands by his brother and obeys his rules. That day, everyone saw the power King Mario held as the two brothers fought and now nobody dares cross him."

"But why does he want Mario? If he's so powerful why could he possibly need my Mario?" Peach asked in a broken voice through tears.

"Mario was to be brought there to King Mario so that Mario's blood could be shed in the life fountain. But Mario's blood wouldn't be enough; King Mario needs Mario to sacrifice himself willingly as a sign of purity. But if Mario dies at the hands of anyone there, the life fountain will be destroyed forever. And my people will be free." Sky finished.

"That's where he gets his power from?" Daisy asked looking to her alternate self's son. Jack nodded "yes, we only just found out and we went to try and stop them from bringing Mario there. But it was too late. My father caught Sky with his knife as we fell through the trees to the ground. The time portal had been disturbed so that's why our landing was also. I followed my father and saw him take Luigi and Mario before I passed out."

Both princesses looked at each other a moment before looking to the two kids before them. So much of this could be Bowser's lies to kidnap them but it was also so easy to believe. "How do we know you're telling us the truth?" Daisy asked.

Sky lent forward and took her hand, then took Peach's in her other. "You have to believe us, we wouldn't lie to you. We both have decided we aren't ever going back to that world. We want to stay here with you and hopefully Mario and Luigi if they ever return… We want to be a family."

* * *


	14. The Meeting In The Chambers,Two Brothers

**Chapter 14: The Meeting In The Chambers. Two Brothers.**

* * *

Elder Luigi strode out of the cells like the fire was hot on his trail. He couldn't believe King Mario had risked everything over his stupid pride. He obviously didn't know himself as well as he thought he would.

Walking over to a horse he climbed atop it and started riding out into the darkness. It was a journey that didn't last very long and soon he was riding down a long path to an even darker place. As usual he was granted admission without question by the two guards unnoticeable to the human eye.

The dust trail he left faded as he entered a long dark tunnel. He rode for another good 5 minuets before his journey came to an end and he entered the light. Slowing down to a light trot he monouvered the horse over to one of the small posts and tied its rein to it.

Walking up the steps he entered the chambers of his brother King Mario. As usual the room was glazed in pure white, from the double bed to the sofa and the drapes that hung around the room to cover the stone. Mario's chambers were set upon a small circle of rock, white drapes hung over the rocks, it was just like walking into a white room, once you made your way past the drapes.

Elder Luigi had no need to knock; he pushed the curtain aside and walked into the room. Looking to one side he saw Elder Mario and instantly walked over.

"You have some bloody nerve!" Elder Luigi said pushing his shoulder to turn him and look at him.

Elder Mario looked down at his hand then back up at Elder Luigi. "Touch me like that again little brother and I'll give you a never ending back ache." King Mario replied in his deep voice.

"You could have ruined everything back there with your temper!" Elder Luigi spat at him and walked away literally throwing himself down on to the nearest available chair. Just his luck to be the wooden one. He watched King Mario move over to the sofa and seat himself down with a glass of whisky in one hand and a piece of paper in the other.

"Do you want to get out of the hell hole or not?" Elder Luigi added sitting back and crossing his arms. King Mario looked from his piece of paper to Elder Luigi and put it down to one side.

"You're in a forceful mood tonight my dear brother, whatever has flared your temper up?"

"YOU!" Elder Luigi growled. "You make me nervous!" King Mario let a smile slip from his lips as he watched Luigi nervously bite his bottom lip. "Tut, tut Luigi." King Mario said taking a deep breath.

"I have everything under control." He laughed. "Have you won Luigi over yet?" He asked. Elder Luigi nodded, "I was surprised he fell for my lies so easily. I would have thought with him being the brainy part of the Mario brothers; that it would have been more of a task. But all I had to say was I'm on your side and he fell into my loop like water in a jug. The poor soul actually thinks I'm plotting against you."

King Mario roared with laughter, his head falling back for a second, before he looked back to Elder Luigi. There was a pause as Elder Luigi gathered his thoughts. He felt bad about lying to anyone especially his alternate self, possibly who he should trust more than anyone. But it was for the good of his brother.

"All we have to do now is get you in good with Mario and we'll be set brother. In a couple of days we'll be sitting on clean water, food and a Kingdom where our wives still live and people we can rule over."

Elder Luigi looked forward to seeing Daisy again, though she be a little different, she was still the father of his children. He wondered then about his children and stood up instantly realizing what had happened.

"Damn!" He said, looking over to King Mario who didn't seem phased at all. "What's wrong with you now?" He asked, downing the rest of the whisky in his glass. Elder Luigi walked over to him with force.

"My kids!" He said waving his arms about in the air. King Mario looked at him blankly. "What about them?" He asked in return. Elder Luigi flung his arms into the air and turned away, walking away a little before turning back.

"Before I left to fetch the two brothers our kids came along! Don't you remember? We got separated when we fell through the time portal, if that's the case they could be still there!"

King Mario stood slowly and walked over to the bottle of whisky, Elder Luigi watched his movements closely. Turning back from the bottle he downed the glass once again and smiled at Elder Luigi. "You worry too much brother; you need to relax your mind and body as I do." He burst out laughing. Elder Luigi looked at him confused for a moment, this was either really good or really bad and he couldn't work him out sometimes.

"They can cause great problems for us Mario! Our arrival could be short lived if their there waiting for us." King Mario laughed a little and sat back down on the sofa. "You know you really ought to calm down, if those pesky brats are waiting for us I'll show them exactly whose boss." He trailed. Elder Luigi felt the slightest twang inside of himself that told him he could never watch his kids die not after what had happened with Mario's youngest.

"You'd seriously sacrifice your children like that? After everything…" He was cut off by King Mario sudden stand. He threw his feet in front of him commanding their every movement and stomped over to Elder Luigi grabbing his collar. The glass of whisky still in his left hand.

"Don't you dare mention that in my presence ever again, do I make myself clear?" He growled and Elder Luigi looked up to him fazed. Though the silence he replied with allowed his older brother to understand that it was a worrying yes.

King Mario released his brother, who fell back into the sofa. Walking away Elder Luigi could tell his temper had flared up and he was ready to pick a fight.

"GUARD!" King Mario called out, there were hurrying footsteps down the hall the Elder Luigi had passed through not long before. "Bring Mario to the dream-lands! I shall be there shortly." He ordered and slammed the glass down on a side table.

"What the hell are you playing at Mario?" Elder Luigi stood up and waved his arms out in front of him. "You are seriously endangering this whole plan by taking him to dream-lands!" King Mario turned furiously "are you blind Luigi? Do you not see the answer that's right in front of me? If I want to win Mario over I have to take him to a world and CRUSH the plumbers will to live! Then he'll do whatever I want him to do!" He bellowed his laugh.

Elder Luigi looked at him for a few moments unable to believe the sheer brilliance of the Kings plan. "You do realize that IF he discovers it's a dream whilst he's there that not only will you be killed but so will he! And then we're all doomed to stay in this pit hole for the rest of eternity!"

King Mario laughed a little more and walked over to Elder Luigi wrapping an arm around his shoulder and walking out of his chambers. "Then you my dear brother must make sure that he doesn't find out! Go to Luigi and get him to tell you anything that might point to Mario's weakness, I need to know where his weak spot is! And once I know that…" King Mario paused to get on his horse and allow Elder Luigi to climb aboard his.

"Once I know that, I've got him!" He laughed so loud it echoed as they rode down the tunnel side by side. Elder Luigi knew what he had to do, he knew that if he kept playing Luigi's good side he'd get the information he wanted, but at what cost? Could he watch his alternate self be destroyed by guilt?

He simply didn't know and he simply didn't care.

* * *


	15. The Dream Lands

**Chapter 15: The Dream Lands**

* * *

"Man if I get out of this alive I'm going on a diet!" Mario mumbled to himself as he tried to catch his breath. His prison guards had dragged him by the chains around his wrists all the way to, who knows where. He couldn't see much but the sand in his eyes. The wind had picked up considerably and he'd resorted to holding his head down to keep his vision.

Then they stopped. He almost ran into the back of the tall man in front of him, looking up he saw a white horse its beauty untouchable by the sand storms. Nothing the man in white did ever would harm him in any way. It was like God standing out from the clouds of darkness.

Mario managed to raise his head enough to keep his eyes on the horse. "Come forward into my light Mario!" He commanded, Mario's chains were loosened and he was allowed to move forward just enough so he was in the light that shone around King Mario.

As he did so there was a sudden stillness that made a shiver run down Mario's spine. Looking up at the King, Mario needed not to squint anymore. "What do you want?" He asked.

King Mario smiled and looked to the guards still gripping hold of the long piece of chain; nobody dared enter the light unless granted to. Looking back to Mario, he was about to speak when a black horse slowly came into the light and stopped beside him.

"I need to speak with you." He said simply and gripped the reins in his hands to steady the horse. King Mario nodded at him and turned his attention back to his alternate self.

"I ask you once again Mario, give your life to the fountain of life and I shall spare your brother a painful death."

Mario stared up at him, though he found it hard to. The light shone around him like an aura. "Luigi and I have both decided you can get lost! We won't take the risk of letting you harm anyone in the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Have it your way Mario… Maybe its time you learnt who you really are." He said his anger and spite clearly spoken within his words. Turning his horse the King ordered loudly. "Show Mario his new home!"

Mario was thrusted forward by a sharp stab in the back with a stick. He moved and the King pulled the reins of his horse turning the white beast away and off into the darkness, a blurry light followed by a black shadow.

Mario was brought to a halt and two men walked around him. "Have fun Mario!" They said in unison and shoved Mario forward. There was no door no step, nothing to indicate he was being shoved into anywhere bar further into the sand storm.

Looking back Mario noticed the chains that pulled towards the guards before had come loose. They were dragging on the floor next to him as he turned and looked about himself. He couldn't see the guards anymore and when he started to walk back to where they had shoved him he seemed to be walking further into the deep sand storm. He walked for a few footsteps before the sand storm became too unbearable to take and he was forced to turn away and walk in the opposite direction.

Walking forward he managed to free his hands and watched as the chains dropped to the ground beneath his feet. They soon vanished, covered in a mound of sand. Looking around him he couldn't see anything, there was only the faint glimmer of what looked like a village in the distance.

Looking over his shoulder into the black thick sand he softly whispered "Luigi." Taking a deep breath he walked towards the light and hoped whoever he would find in the village would help him cross the sand storm back to his brother.

He worried for Luigi. A part of him felt sick at the thought of Luigi being tortured because Mario refused to give the King what he wanted. But both of them in some way were walking the same road, except when it came to the important things they chose the opposite forks in the road.

The village began to become clearer, the sand storm was dying and the sun came out for the first time. But it was only a gentle haze, as he stopped outside what looked like two massive black iron gates he looked up at the sky and noticed the still thick layer of sand that flew around in the air.

Looking back to the massive closed iron gates he reached up slowly with his hands and placed them on the thin metal bars. Pushing ever so gently, the gate began to open outwards and he took a step in, as he let go the heavy gate slammed behind him and cause Mario to whip his head back to it.

Gripping it again with both hands he pulled on the gate trying in vain to open it, but it would not come free. As much effort as he put into it, it would not open. Sighing he knew the only way now was forward.

"Excuse me mister?" A young child's voice spoke behind him, again causing him to jump almost 6ft in the air. "What the?" He asked trying to stop his heart from jumping out of his chest. The young child smiled up at him politely and waited patiently for a response from the adult.

"Sorry…" Mario started, "what can I do for you young man?" He asked politely back. The young boy opened his mouth to speak when his mother ran up behind him and grabbed his shoulders. "Reece, now what have I told you about talking to strangers!" she said turning her child round to face her. "Umm…" he started but couldn't think of a reply. "Never talk to strangers!" She reiterated to the small child. He nodded and she stood smiling to Mario.

Mario felt awkward and out of place, when he looked at the woman he could swear he head seen her face somewhere before, but he just couldn't put a name to it. "Sorry, but if I don't teach him about it…" She started watching as the young child ran off to play with the other children. "Who will?" she finished.

"It's okay…" Mario replied, walking around her. "So you're new to this part of town?" She asked catching up with him. He nodded and slowed down his walk. "Yeah, why can't I get out of the gate?" He asked. Her brow furrowed and she stopped, he stopped also, turning to her. "What gate?" she asked. Mario laughed a little a pointed in the direction of the now invisible gate. "What the?" He said walking back slow at first, until his walk speeded to a run. But as far as he ran, the farther he got out into the now clear desert.

Stopping he breathed hard and looked around, there was no sign of where he'd just come from no sign of anything but miles and miles of sand. The young woman finally caught up with him and she stopped a few feet behind him. "What is it? Are the sand monsters coming back?" She called out.

Turning he looked to her confused, "sand monsters?" He asked walking back to her and looking her in the eyes. The poor woman looked terrified, pale as if she'd seen a ghost. "How about I tell you about it over dinner?" She asked back at him. He laughed a little "you have to be kidding. Sorry lady but I'm a spoken for man." Mario said walking around her, "besides that I have to get back to wherever King Mario sent me from." He started walking quickly in the opposite direction.

He headed back into the town; it was a small rather country and western looking town, people going about their lives as if they had never heard of King Mario. "I run a bed and breakfast!" she shouted, he paused instantly. The guilt and embarrassment flowing up to his now rose red cheeks. Turning he looked back at her, half smiling; the other half looking around him cringing inside.

"Dinner and a room would be great." He said bringing his hand up to take his cap off. Then when he realized he hadn't seen his cap since the day in the woods he decided to rub the back of his neck.

The young woman smiled and put her hands on her hips. "Who said anything about a room?" Mario looked at her a moment, her whole personality was the complete opposite of Peach's. 'Peach!' he suddenly said mentally. 'She must be Peach's alternate self!' Looking at her, she was blonde, but her hair was more of a shoulder length, her eyes were dark blue and her figure was more of a rough and ready petite but beautiful type, where as Peach's was more soft and gentle, stunning in every way.

Walking towards her he looked down at himself in his dark blue inmate getup. "I'm not much to look at, but a room would be great, I don't have any money to pay you though so I'd gladly do some plumbing and handy man jobs for you until I can figure out how to get back to wherever it is I came from." Mario said politely, holding his together in front of him as if his red cap would have been there.

She nodded and stuck out her hand to him. "The names Petal, but don't think I'm as soft as one." She laughed. Mario took her hand and kisses it lightly "Mario, Mario." He replied simply. "Well Mario it's a pleasure, how about that dinner huh?" She started running up the steps in front of them, opening the door but stopping and leaning against it, half her body in the doorway half out she looked at him, as the sun began to set her golden blonde hair glistened around her jaw line and her eyes sparkled like water.

Mario felt himself weakening in the knees, his heart felt as though it would be torn from his body as she spoke "hope you like spaghetti bolognaise!" She laughed, her teeth pure brilliant white.

As she disappeared inside the doorway he felt a part of him go with her. He looked around at the happy faces, the kids playing and the sun setting. This was a place he'd love to call home, a place where he could grow old and forget about Bowser, this place was like his own personal heaven.

Though a pull still lead him to Luigi and always would, he hoped that he found a way to get back and save his brother from the evil King Mario. He prayed that the way forward would be shown to him that Luigi would some way somehow overcome his fear and be able to make it through okay.

"Mario!" A voice called around the doorway. Mario smiled and stared out into the desert a little longer. His hands by his sides, gripped into balls. "I'll be back King Mario, I promise you that." He said low.

"Come on Mario!" The young boy from before said taking his hand and pulling on him a little before running inside. Mario followed him in slowly, but surely. Though he didn't know it, he had just walked into the rest of his life…

* * *


	16. Elder Luigi's Plan

**Chapter 16: Elder Luigi's Plan.**

* * *

Elder Luigi strode out to the edge of the black river that ran through the back works of the petty town. The sand storms meant that only skilled riders such as himself could go there on horseback. It was also the only place bar King Mario's chambers that the two could talk openly to each other without any wandering ears listening in.

As he approached the black river, Elder Luigi slowed and finally stopped, climbing gently off the huge black horse and walking over to the black river shore line. There was a single tree there, with a single branch on it that never bloomed.

Leaning against it and folding his arms across his chest, the wind blowing through his hood like fire on grass; he waited. Patience was a skill in which he was used to. He had to be used to it, King Mario was a very demanding man that would not tolerate impatience in anyone. Especially his younger brother.

He waited for what seemed like hours until finally he heard the familiar click of hooves as they came to a slow halt behind him. He didn't turn though, he didn't move at all.

A man in white came up beside him and his sheer glow and aurora that he had caused the wind to stop and the stillness set in. Every time he did it, it made Luigi's spine shudder. "Haven't been here for a while." King Mario said looking out across the river. Elder Luigi nodded slightly and continued to stare forward as he spoke.

"How long do you plan on keeping Mario in the dream lands for?" He asked his whole persona calm and content. King Mario shrugged his shoulders a little and stared out across the river, the two never making eye contact. "Probably an hour or so." He finally replied. Elder Luigi looked to him shocked. "You do remember an hour out here is 45 years in there for Mario?" King Mario nodded again and looked to him finally.

"I intend on do something so terrible to him; it'll crush him like a beetle under my thumb!" King Mario almost roared the last part out. Elder Luigi turned his head away and smiled lightly. "What did you call me for this petty chat for?" King Mario added and looked to him intently.

Elder Luigi stood straight and pulled the sides of his jacket down for placement. "I have a plan…" He said once again crossing his arms over his chest. King Mario gave him a 'continue' look and Elder Luigi gave him a menacing grin. "Let's send Luigi back home, with news of Mario's ultimate demise. His spirit will be crushed and there will be no-one to stop us when we arrive." Elder Luigi laughed loudly, "the plan's fool proof, they'll all be too afraid and too grief stricken to fight back and those that do we'll crush them like bugs."

King Mario looked to him for a second, everyday he could see more and more of himself in Luigi; it was a weird and eerie feeling that sometimes unsettled King Mario, but Elder Luigi had a point with this plan.

"And what will you use to make Luigi believe that his brother the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom is dead in his tracks?" King Mario asked, Elder Luigi pulled out from the inside of his jacket a red cap belonging to the one and only Mario.

"I'll use this and a little bit of brainwashing. I know Luigi better than he knows himself! I've got him right where I want him!" Elder Luigi replied laughing loudly, his brothers laugh joining in and a hand gripped Elder Luigi's shoulder.

"I like the way you think! Let's get to it, there's no time to waste! In a couple of hour's brother, you and I will be paying a visit to this Mushroom Kingdom and we will be leaving this whole in the ground long behind us!" King Mario said as they both climbed aboard their horses, striding off into the distance.

Luigi lifted his hand to his head for the third time and rubbed the back of it. There was a small swollen bump there from where he had been hit. But as he sat against the wall at the back of the damp cell he could think of nothing but Mario. Their argument had lead Luigi to believe Mario was giving in, that he wasn't going to fight this King Mario as he had fought Bowser.

Bowser to them both was a piece of cake; they'd both rather put up with Bowser kidnapping the princess once and a while than put up with this. This was something else, something neither of them had ever dreamt of happening.

Luigi had sat there for what seemed like hours, but Star had informed him earlier that he'd only been out cold for 5 minuets. In the past 5 minuets he'd been sat there he thought about Mario a lot. They still had not got to the heart of his problem and what he was going through in his head.

Was Mario really loosing the want to fight Bowser, though he got that fighting him must become a bit monotonous he couldn't really understand why he would want to give it in. Mario had sworn to protect Mushroom Kingdom, sworn to protect Princess Peach, but where was it all leading? Mario was pushing everyone including his own brother away, for what? Was this his way of telling Luigi he was preparing himself for an abdication, leaving the fighting to his younger brother?

Luigi thought and thought, Mario had been gone a mere twenty minuets yet Luigi felt like he had truly gone and was never to return. There was no uproar, no great evil breaking out in the land, so what was happening where was he? Brining his knees to his chest Luigi wrapped his arms around them and rested his cheek down on his knees. Mario to him was like his other half; neither was complete without the other.

"Luigi…" Star spoke gentle like from across the space between the two cells. Luigi slowly lifted his head to look at the young man. Star wrapped his grip around the iron bars and stared at him.

"He's coming…" Star said and hurriedly continued "sometimes Luigi, people, things have to make a firm choice on which fork in the road to take. They are divided by doing what's right for everyone else and what feels right for just them. It doesn't matter how hard they try they always go with their gut feeling. Mario is locked in a world right now that he doesn't know exists, it's all in his mind and if he doesn't come away soon he'll loose his mind forever! Don't give up on him Luigi, don't stop believing in him! He's there in your heart but all you can do is guide him with your thoughts! Guide him with your thoughts Luigi! Give this to my brother Jack and he'll show you the way forward!"

Star finally finished and hurriedly took off the silver chain around his neck. The chain was tossed through the bars and next to Luigi at the back of the cell. Picking it up he examined it, it was a silver coloured chain with a cross of the end, inscribed on the back of the cross was the words 'ewigen Seelen' or eternal souls.

The door to the cells suddenly was opened and slammed shut; heavy footsteps could be heard making their way down the hall. Luigi quickly took off his shoe and tossed the chain inside slipping his shoe back on and standing running over to the iron bars. "Star, what do you mean about Mario being…" He was about to finish when two figure rounded the corner, Star immediately fell into the blackness, his only protection from his father; Elder Luigi.

King Mario stopped further back into the darkness and Elder Luigi carried on, stopping outside of the cell. "Luigi…" Elder Luigi began gently, his face full of pity for the alternate self's state of mind right now.

Luigi stepped forwards and locked his hands once again around the iron bars before him. "Where's Mario?" Luigi asked in a quivering tone, he wasn't sure he wanted a reply.

Elder Luigi looked him in the eyes; his eyes never suggested anything but the truth of the words that left his lips. "Mario is dead." Elder Luigi said never faltering. Luigi looked from him to King Mario who stood a little ways back, then to Star who shook his head.

Looking to Elder Luigi, Luigi quickly reached through the bars in a failed attempt to grab the alternate self by his collar and yank him forward against the bars. Elder Luigi had seen it coming a mile off and ducked grabbing Luigi's arm through the bar and twisting him around so he had his arm up against his back through the bars. Wrapping his other arm around his neck through the bars, Elder Luigi held him back against the bars.

"You're lying!!" Luigi shouted as best he could through the grip. He struggled to try and break free, but it was for no use. "Why would I lie about it Luigi? Think about it!" Elder Luigi spat and gripped tighter. "Mario took the sword from my hands and sacrificed himself before we could get him to the fountain! He died saying the immortal words that we came to deliver to you! It's time for you to lead the pack, it's time for you to be the leader and guide the power of evil away from the king it's time for my abdication."

The words hit Luigi like a ton of bricks to the heart. He felt physically sick and his fight started to fade, those words were the words Mario would have chosen, they ever sounded as if Mario was saying them. He felt his heart race, but when Elder Luigi let go of him, Luigi turned back to face him.

Elder Luigi reached slowly inside his pocket and took out a bright red cap stained with blood, holding it through the bars to Luigi he spoke softly "your brother fought a great battle but in the end he had nothing but his pride left to fight for and that simply wasn't enough…" Elder Luigi trailed, seeing the pain and grief in Luigi's eyes as he took the cap and fell to his knees.

It was over, they had finally killed Mario, and the evil had finally won.

* * *


	17. Dreaming Of Home

**Chapter 17: Dreaming Of Home**

**-Dream Lands-**

**Years Passed: 10**

* * *

He had tried every thing he knew of to get back home. It was simply impossible, he'd visited many a great man in these lands and none of them had any answers for him. He'd tried shouting his lungs out, he'd tried digging a big hole, but he simply couldn't find the gates through which he had arrived so long ago.

Ten years had passed since the short stubby plumber, originally from Brooklyn had passed through the golden gates into hell. Well it wasn't hell, far from it. It was like his own personal heaven, anything he wanted to happen seemed to happen without fail.

The day he arrived and the days following, he got to know Petal and her young son even more than ever, she tried as hard as she could to help Mario get home but as the days passed and the things failed, their desperate plight to get Mario home turned into a secret love for one another.

Mario never once dreamt that his love could be for anyone but Peach, but his memories stuck with the words they'd spoke in the foyer. Those words that he could never forget, that she would actually marry someone, someone she did not love, to please her father.

Did he really mean that little to her? Was she too far gone now to remember that well? He had done everything he physically could to get back to her, to see her beautiful face again, but he was out of ideas.

Sitting atop the house just off the town, he looked up at the stars. Out there somewhere was his brother, his best friend. He missed him more than anyone, more than anything in the whole world.

What had happened to him since that day he came here? Was he sacrificed to the fountain of life by King Mario? He had so many questions, which were looking to be forever unanswered.

"Mario…" Petal spoke softly, her voice so tender yet meaningful. She had such a way with words, he thought back to the day he'd asked her to marry him and she'd refused saying he ought to know better than to ask a beautiful girl like her to marry him. He'd laugh at the thought, now he knew she was only joking, but back then he'd had thought she was being serious, she'd soon got a hold of him and shook him till he had some sense back.

Her warmth was soon felt when her arm linked his and she rested her head on his shoulder, sitting down beside him as he gazed to the stars.

"Are you thinking about home again?" She asked, staring too at the stars. Her Mario was a fighter, he'd do anything he could to get home, but a part of her never wanted him to find that place.

They shared everything, Mario never kept anything from her and neither did she. Their marriage vows reflected upon that. They were one in the same, connected deeper than love, deeper than the deepest souls; entwined as one. But she knew his heart was never complete, somewhere out there a young lady by the name of Peach still held onto a piece.

Their life the past ten years had be full of highs and lows; mostly highs. Their first child had been born three years after his arrival and their second was due to be born any day now.

Mario looked to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips and a hand over the bump of her stomach. He left his head rise and fall slowly as he replied her earlier comment. Se smiled a little and again rested her head down on his shoulder.

"Who are you thinking about tonight Mario?" She asked gingerly. It was a sore subject, one they had argued about in the past. She didn't like bringing it up and as soon as she let the words slip she whished she hadn't.

Mario stared out into the night sky, the warm breeze was heaven and the beautiful lady at his side was great company. But she was right, as usual; his thoughts were with other people back home tonight. He couldn't argue, so he didn't bother getting angry.

"My brother, his wife and Peach of course." Mario left the sentence there. She nodded softly and gripped him a little tighter, she knew it was best to keep silent from now on, he needed to talk to her and it wasn't her place to but in.

"I miss Peach, I miss hearing her voice and seeing her smile. I miss Daisy and her nagging me when I burped during dinner. I miss my brother and everything about him, he was… No… IS my world. I brought him up and made him into a man, now it's like a part of me is missing. I miss hearing him lecture me about Peach and I even miss being the hero and saving everyone from Bowser. Damn I even miss Bowser." Mario laughed back the lump in his throat.

Petal reached up and turned his face to hers gently. Wiping away a stray tear from his cheek, she kissed him softly. "I just don't even know if their still alive, what if their dead? What if they died because I couldn't save them? Because I lost my fighting ability? Because I knew all along that I was loosing it, that the monotony of it all had finally got to me. What if I turned into that looser, that game over guy before I was supposed to?"

Mario turned his head away and looked up at the sky, he took a deep breath and sat up a little, her arm fell loose from his and she stared at the side of his face. For the first time in her life she saw just how much of a hero he really was.

Wherever he had come from, this Mushroom Kingdom, he had really been a part of it; more than she'd ever seen before. She had seen people, all kinds of characters come and go from her town, but she had never seen a man such as Mario come here. He was the first one to actually be a real hero.

He wasn't just a one time hero, a one of fighter or a wannabe hero he was the hero of everything that meant anything. Now as she heard more about Peach more about Daisy and especially Luigi, she knew they were his rocks, the backbone of what made Mario, Mario.

Taking her hand she picked up his and held it between both her hands, the pearl tears rolled down her cheeks as she realized what she had married, not what who. "Mario look at me…" She asked, gripping his hand a little between hers.

His head turned gently to look at her, her eyes sparkled as if they glazed in sun light. But he'd made her cry and he felt guilty for that, she loved him and she wanted him to stay there, but he was torn. Even if he were to go back and his brother and the others had survived; what would he find? His brother would have settled down, Peach married prince charming and became queen?

They probably forgot all about him yet he was sat here mourning for them like lost puppies. It wasn't fair on Petal to keep pushing her this far, keep trying to help her help him. Sighing he braved a smile that probably showed more faults than anything he'd ever done.

"Petal I'm sorry…" He whispered to her and kissed her cheek, squeezing his other hand over hers and standing up to help her up too. She stood but her grip on his hands never changed and she kept him in his place where he was standing looking down at her.

"Mario I will do everything and anything I can to help you get home, no matter what we'll find them and they WILL be okay. If your brother is anything like you he's a damn fighter and he's probably out there looking for you too. Don't give up on me Mario, you keep looking to them stars and you keep missing them until we can get you home. I'll always have time to listen to you. And be here for you." She finished and brought Mario into the best hug she could manage over bump

That was why he loved her, she had such a way with words and also she believed in him, he held her tight and smiled to himself. He was so happy here, but this still didn't feel like home something would always be missing in his life.

There was a small cry in the background that broke Mario and Petal apart and she smiled. "I'll go to him…" Petal said and made her way down the stairs that led back into the house.

Mario watched her go and then turned shoving his hands in his pockets. Looking up at the stars he smiled softly and whispered "I'm coming home Luigi I promise you that."

* * *


	18. Perfect Families? Maybe Not

**Chapter 18: Perfect Families? Maybe Not.**

* * *

Peach sat at the dresser in her room staring into the reflection as if there was no reflection staring back. Her thoughts were with the children in the other room down the hall; her hands gripped the soft bristle brush to her chest tightly as she thought about the past night.

Yesterday both she and Daisy had been shocked to learn that these children were actually theirs and that they wanted the recipe for an instant family. It wasn't that she hadn't considered the offer, more that she couldn't handle the offer.

She had barely considered being queen of the Mushroom Kingdom, let alone settling down to raise a family. Though one thing had pleased her, she had settled down with Mario in the alternate universe. That meant to her that her relationship with Mario meant something, gave her something to fight for.

"Mario…" She whispered softly into the mirror. The past night had felt different; it had felt as though Mario was further away from her than before. She felt as if she was loosing him or rather he was loosing himself. The first time she met Mario she could feel a connection to him, he was as if the saviour that came in the night to save her Kingdom from the evil Bowser.

And that he was, his heart was true and honest; full of love and hope. But lately Mario had been loosing that hope and will to want anything, even her. Wherever Mario and Luigi were she was sure that they were giving it all they had, but it never once stopped her worrying. Mario's state of mind before he left was not full form and that worried her to no end.

She knew Mario had to be on top form if he was going to fight evil or the evil would conquer all. Her talk of the man that sacrificed himself to save the 6 Kingdoms worried her more than she dare admit.

The mail had arrived earlier and she'd heard her rather talking with Toadsworth outside her room, the 6th Kingdom was signing the treaty that would bond Mushroom Kingdom and the 6th Kingdom together to make one Kingdom. That meant there were a total of 6 Kingdoms that her father had complete control over.

The prophecy was coming true, the stars were aligning and there was absolutely nothing at all that she could do about it. She knew if Mario had to choose he would choose to save the Kingdoms and her, his family and Daisy before himself.

She hated Mario for being the hero, but it never stopped her loving him as much as she did. The only thing she could do now was sit and wait for an absolution, that might never come.

Down the hall Daisy had not long awoken, as her eyes fluttered open she instantly reached out for Luigi. But yet again there was nothing but empty space. She gave off a heavy sigh and sat up leaning back against the headboard as the maids came to her and flew open the curtains of her room.

"Breakfast in bed Princess?" One of the maids asked, but Daisy waved her off and the maid left almost instantly. As the door clicked, Daisy turned her head to the rising sun and smiled a beautiful smile.

She was thinking about Sky and Jack and how wonderful it was to see them, well to know them. This was like a dream come true for her, like looking into a possible future of what her and Luigi's children could look like.

Though Sky was Peach's child, Jack looked the spitting image of her Luigi. His broad shoulders and every so often cheeky smile gave him away every time. Though they had really only been here a short while, she felt as if they had been here forever.

Seeing them and hearing what they had to say came as a shock to her, but the moment she had time to think, the moment she got in bed and there was silence; she realized that she couldn't imagine sending them back to the world they had described. Her mothering instincts were kicking in and she absolutely loved the emotional high that it was giving her.

Them being here was like a part of Luigi and Mario were still them, though as she left Peach last night, she wasn't sure that she felt the same way. Peach missed Mario terribly, Mario was the hero after all and he would do anything to save her and the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach was always worried Mario would get hurt but knows she had to balance herself so that she didn't fall too in love with him for the fear that one day he would have to leave her.

Daisy felt sorrow for her, sorrow that she hadn't felt before. It was as terrible for her thinking that Luigi would have to ever do such a thing. She didn't ever want to be without Luigi they were a team.

Swinging her legs off the bed she stood tall and smiled proud, she still worried for Mario and Luigi but it wasn't so bad now that she had a part of something she could create with her.

Both princesses exited their rooms and both looked to each other. Peach didn't want the instant family but Daisy did. As they walked towards each other and the room in which the two children were staying, both stopped and a silence was held for a few moments, neither knowing what to say.

"Peach…" Daisy started taking her hand, "they aren't perfect and they might not be the real thing but as long as their here were practically the closest thing to moms they have. Can you really ask them to return to their world, to face King Mario?"

Peach was with her up until she mentioned King Mario, then Daisy had crossed the line, pulling her hand away sharply she gave Daisy a stern look. "My Mario would never be so cruel! So evil! I just don't believe it! This sounds like its coming straight from Bowser HQ, I don't like it! And I don't want them here! Do you hear me Daisy?" Peach said sharply and walked around her.

Daisy grabbed her wrist in an attempt to pull her back, but Peach pulled away sharply again and left the Princess stood outside the door to Sky and Jacks room. Peach had never spoken to Daisy like that before; she had never hardly raised her voice to anyone. Peach was a king warm loving woman who wouldn't hurt a fly, but obviously Mario and Luigi's failure to return home yet was getting to her more than she was letting on.

Adding pressure also the arrival of the two children. Turning slowly, Daisy made her way inside the room tapping lightly on the door as she did so. Two pairs of eyes focused on her and beamed as she entered and walked over, 'they hadn't heard Peach's comments just now' she thought; 'thank god' she added mentally.

"How are you two feeling today?" Daisy asked noticing both had dressed into their new set of clothes. Jack was dressed in the latest trousers, the latest designer tops everything was exceptionally pricey. The same for Sky except she was dressed in a white skirt and a pale pink top. 'She looks just like Peach' Daisy thought and had to laugh.

"We're great thanks! Thank you for the clothes, they were beautiful, but you shouldn't have spent lots of your gold coins on us, we were happy with old rags." Jack replied her earlier question. Sky looked at him sharply and put her hands on her hips "speak for yourself Jack!" She laughed Daisy and Jack laughing too.

"Where's Peach?" Sky asked out of the blue, Daisy's laugh faded and left a small smile planted on her lips. "She… Needs time to adjust." Daisy said and Sky nodded softly. It was obvious to them all now that Peach wasn't too keen on the idea of them all being one big happy family.

"Is she about?" Sky asked Daisy, Daisy walked over and began to check her bandages. "Yes she is, she's around here somewhere, taking some personal time I think. Why?"

"I think I'll go and have a talk with her…" She trailed and Daisy momentarily stopped what she was doing to shake her head in agreement.

A while later, Daisy and Jack had gone to town and that left the afternoon free for Sky and Peach to bond. Sky walked everywhere she could think of to find Peach, but it was to her like trying to find a needle in a haystack. She found it easier finding bugs in the middle of sand storms than she did finding a princess in a castle on a beautiful sunny day.

Finally though she found her in the gardens, running to catch up with her, she slowed once she arrived at Peach's side. "Hey I've been looking for you everywhere…" Sky said beginning the conversation, though all she got was a measly nod from Peach.

"You know I can leave you alone if you want?" Sky asked, stopping Peach by gently touching her arm. Peach side and pointed at her wound under her top "you're feeling much better today then?"

Sky smiled and lifted the top a little to show her the cleaner bandages. "Yeah much! Thank you for what you've done for me and my cousin Peach." Sky said gently. She felt on edge with Peach, she didn't want to risk hurting her.

"You're very welcome Sky." Peach began, but she was cut off by Sky. "Hey listen, I wanted to talk to you about last night and us staying here and being a family. I can understand if you're against it…" She trailed, Peach laughed a little.

In the time she had been in the garden Peach had done some hard thinking and Daisy was right, she couldn't ever dare to say to them 'go back to let King Mario finish you off.' She still felt odd about her being a mom to a teenager, but a part of her and Mario was right here with them, alternate universe or not.

"I'm not… Well I mean I'm not anymore, I'd really like to have you two around I just couldn't see that before…" Peach said and looked her in the eyes. "If Mario never returns I want to know that there was a time we felt something enough for each other to have a beautiful child such as you…" Peach said running her hand gently down Sky's cheek.

Sky felt a lump in her throat appear and was about to add on a comment when there was a laugh in the background, Daisy and Jack appeared and Peach wrapped her arm around Sky's shoulder pulling her to her and walking towards them. It still wasn't ever going to be perfect but it was something to fight for.

* * *


	19. Grandpa Mario

**Chapter 19: Grandpa Mario**

**- Dream Lands -**

**Years passed: 22**

* * *

The day was just as normal as any other; Mario was out working for gold coins when he had the call. Reece's partner had gone into labour. Mario dropped his tools and left work, much to the surprise of his superior.

It was a good thing Mario was in good with him, he'd helped the boss out several times with plumbing tricks, from his plumber days. Mario made his way out of the factory he'd grown so accustomed to and ran down the road, he wasn't getting any younger and running was a blessing these days.

Catching up with a horse and carriage he jumped up onto the back of the trailer pulling the mounds of hay and sat facing the road with his legs swinging off the side.

He loved the town; it reminded him of the old western movies he used to watch at home. Mario couldn't believe how fast Reece had grown, it seemed like only yesterday when he arrived there and Reece was just that sweet innocent little boy that had no father, no real role model bar the wonderful Petal – his mother.-

Mario had basically stepped in and raised the lad into a man, and it was an achievement that Mario was so proud of. Things hadn't exactly gone the way that Mario had planned they would, but they hadn't exactly gone bad either.

The carriage ran past the road to the hospital and Mario jumped off running down the long path that lead to the old barn house, converted hospital. It was a short run and when he ran up the steps, he heard the oh so familiar cry of a newborn baby.

Looking around he spotted his kids sitting in the waiting room with a few other expectant fathers and heavily pregnant women. The door down the hall clicked open and his beautiful wife came out with a bundle in her arms wrapped in a blanket.

Mario felt his heart twang as he watched her, with all of his love he knew how truly moved she was at this point in time. She had been overjoyed to find out she was going to be a mother, now she was a grandma it was just as thrilling.

Walking slowly down the corridor to her he stopped in front of her and pulled back the sheet a little covering the baby's tiny face. "Oh Mario…" Petal whispered with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Smiling at her he reached up and brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. Leaning in he kissed her forehead and rested a head on her shoulder as he stared down at the baby.

"Mario he's so beautiful…" She whispered and rocked him gently in her arms. "Just like his grandma." Mario whispered back, wrapping an arm around her waist. She smiled and turned her head to kiss his nose softly.

"Can I?" Mario asked outstretching his arms to the baby. She nodded and manoeuvred the baby into Mario's arms. Looking down at the tiny baby in his arms; Mario smiled proudly. Though he wasn't really a grandpa he still felt as if this was his first grandchild. He'd practically made Reece the man he was today; he'd brought him up and taught him pretty much everything he knows.

Reece always called Mario, Mario though. Mario didn't mind, it was a choice that was totally up to Reece and how far he wanted their relationship to go. But as Mario rocked the child gently in his arms; Reece exited the room too and walked across to Mario and his newborn, wrapping an arm around Mario's shoulder he smiled down at his baby.

After a little cooing he turned to Mario and smiled warmly. "Thanks for being here…" He paused and looked to Petal, who gave him a small nod. "Dad…" He finished and watched for Mario's reaction.

Mario was engrossed in the baby until Reece called him dad. Looking up to Petal, then to Reece Mario smiled lovingly and Reece wrapped his arms around Mario's neck a little so as not to crush the newborn baby boy.

There was a small but meaningful hug between the two before Mario pulled back to the tiny baby in his arms, which began to fidget and cry a little. "Best let your daddy take you back to your mommy now tiger…" Mario whispered and turned to Reece who outstretched his hands and took the tiny baby from Mario.

Petal and Mario watched them go and when the door clicked shut she turned to Mario. "Thank you so much…" She whispered her tear stained face said it all.

He smiled lovingly and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Lets go home and get ready for their homecoming; I think we should throw a massive party!" He laughed and walked with Petal to the waiting room where his kids smiled and greeted them.

A while later and the party was in full swing, the baby and parents were all home safe and lots of people had arrived to give presents, eat the food and generally coo over the newborn.

Mario spoke to a few people but his mind was beginning to wander and he needed to get out of the house to take a breather. He passed Petal on the way who gave him a nod before she was pulled aside by people grabbing her and puling her into the latest gossip.

Stepping outside, Mario made his way down the decking and started walking around the house until he came to the back garden. Walking down the path he came to the barn where they kept the horses. They had done a lot of extensions to the house over the years and with Mario working again he was finally able to get Petal her dream horses.

The silence as he walked in was deadly. The horses were quiet for the noise that was going on across the way in the house. Walking down a little with his drink in his hand, he took a few sips, taking his spare hand out of his pocket and reaching up to stroke the horse's nose.

It moved a little and shook its head. Mario sighed and leant back against the gate that separated horse from man. As he did so there was a click and the door he'd just come through opened. Walking inside, Reece carried his newborn in his arms, wrapped in a blanket thick enough to keep even the coldest frost at bay.

"Reece?" Mario asked and Reece smiled walking over to him and standing next to him. "You okay dad?" He laughed and added "that sounds so weird." Mario was still caught off by it too and said in response "hey you can still call me Mario if you want to."

Reece shook his head and watched his son sleep. "Nah you mean more to me than just a friend, I realize that now." He whispered the last part as he kissed his sons tiny head. Mario watched him intently, he was so proud of who Reece had become; they'd been through hell with him when he was a teenager.

Reece turned and held his son out a little to Mario. Mario, caught off guard; turned and put his drink down on the gate, then outstretched his hands and took the bundle of warmth from him. Cooing him a little he looked up to Reece who was walking away "Reece?" He questioned but Reece shook his head.

"Don't stay out here too long, he needs feeding soon." Reece said simply and opened the barn door, walking out and leaving Mario with the baby. The newborn must have sensed his fathers and mothers disappearing act and became to moan a little.

"Hey! Hey!" Mario said rocking him a little. "What's all that for? I'm still here; I'm your grandpa Mario!" Mario laughed at the last part, it still sounded so weird. Walking away a little, he paced in an effort to rock the baby to a gentle sleep.

As he did so, Mario looked up and to the corner of the barn. He could see something fuzzy and out of place. Walking further into the mild darkness the lights in the barn only stretching so far, he squinted a little up at it.

It looked like electricity sparking, but there were no short wires, no electric cables nothing around there.

"What is that...?" Mario whispered and almost jumped out of his skin when a hand touched his arm. "What's what?" Petal asked. Mario turned to her confused "Petal?" He asked, she'd made a seriously quiet entrance to the barn.

Petal smiled and shook her head "Mario are you feeling okay?" She laughed a bit. Mario quickly turned back to the sparks and noted that now, they were gone. "What the...?" Mario asked aloud. Petal moved around in front of him and took the baby from him walking away.

"I think grandpa's had a little too much to drink and eat!" Petal said aloud as she took the newborn to the exit. Mario watched her go a second and then picked up the can he'd been drinking from "I think she may be right…" He shook his head again and followed her out.

* * *


	20. Going Home

**A/N: Hey guys I haven't done one of these for a while so I thought I'd call on ya all. Hope you guys are all enjoying this, by now your probably fed up to the back teeth of it. But bare with me I needed to do all this in order to make it work. Don't worry for all you Mario/Peach fans out there ;) He still loves Peach:D Don't forget to read and review please, it what makes me a better writer! Love to you all xxx**

**Chapter 20: Going Home**

* * *

Luigi's knees sank to the ground slowly and the rest of him followed suite. Mario was dead and he'd failed to do anything to save him. What kind of brother was he anyway? He was nothing, useless a failure and the red cap in his hands proved that. And now to make it worse they were sending him home to tell Peach that her Mario was dead and buried.

Luigi heard the clicking of the metal as the door unlocked and Elder Luigi stepped inside and dragged him to his feet. "Get up and face it, your brothers dead and he aint never coming back to you!"

Luigi could only grip the red cap between his fingers. There was a part of him now that seemed, forever missing. His other half, the part that made him and Mario the Mario brothers was gone and was never going to return. Though what he would remember more than anything would be the fact that he sat and did nothing, though he wasn't sure even if he had, had the chance to do something he would have been able to.

He dreaded returning home, dreaded facing Peach and telling her that Mario was gone for good, that what ever had happened, whatever she'd foreseen had come to a conclusion.

Had Mario sacrificed himself? Or had he simply given in? Luigi didn't know, he didn't want to know. There was nothing left for him here, nothing left for him to fight for, so he held no resistance to Elder Luigi and King Mario. He wanted to go home, to see Daisy and to… Mourn for his brother.

Luigi had been fooled by Elder Luigi, good and proper, he had thought when they pushed him ahead of them and out into the night air. The sickening smell of death in the air almost choked him up.

Luigi was taken to a point in the sand storms as he was sure this was where he arrived. Turning to face his captors he looked them in the eyes and waited for them to show him the way home, either that or kill him where he stood.

Elder Luigi held up his hand and a force of energy blast past Luigi, but for the first time in his life Luigi never flinched, in fact he felt stronger than ever. Broken but strong, Luigi held no care whether he lived or died right at that point, but the blast never touched him. Turning he looked through to see a forest.

"Go home weakling and tell your people we'll be back one day!" King Mario grinned evilly. Elder Luigi still held his hand out to the open force. He stepped forward and rested a hand on Luigi's shoulder whispering "that day may be sooner than you think…" H trailed and pushed him through before Luigi even had time to hear what he'd said.

Luigi's life for a split second stopped, everything froze as if being frozen in time and then once again it moved and he felt the wind blow around the trees and through his hair. Looking back he looked up to the star in the sky. As he did he saw something falling and waited until it slowly drifted to his feet before him. It was his green cap.

Picking it up, he looked at it for a moment, nothing seemed…Real to him anymore, Mario was gone and now he had to live life… Differently. Luigi was going to have to learn that being the hero wasn't all that it was cracked up to be.

Looking at the Mario Bros Caps, he placed them down by the single tree that stood in the field of light from the star in the sky. He wasn't one of the famous brothers anymore; the Mario brothers were officially no more. With a last look at the caps he kneeled down to them and stared at them a moment.

"Forgive me brother…" Luigi said sombrely lowering his head so that his hand could cover his mouth. Standing quickly he moved off and ran as hard and as fast as he could through the forest, he didn't know where he was running, to the blackness was as thick as it was before, almost tripping several times, Luigi ran until the tears released and he stopped dead in his tracks to scream as loud as his lungs would let him.

"Daisy?" Peach asked across the dinner table. Daisy looked away from Sky a moment and replied to her "Yes Peach?"

"I was thinking maybe we should throw a coming home party for Mario and Luigi! Lots of food and people all gathered around to welcome them home? I mean what do you guys think?" She asked at their agreeable faces.

"I think that's fantastic but we don't know when they're coming home do we?" She replied. Peach nodded, "no we don't that's true." She sighed; she was really missing Mario now.

"I'm sure we'll hear of it when they are on their way back I mean as soon as they walk up that path or though town their will be uproar from Toadsworth or the mushroom people."

Peach smiled broadly and rested an elbow on the table resting her cheek in the palm. "I hope they…" She never got to finish the sentence as she was cut off by Toadsworth running into the room.

"Princesses!" He cried out of breath. "What is it Toadsworth?" Daisy asked, all of them turning to look at him. It took a moment for him to catch his breath but when he did, he pointed towards the foyer "Master Luigi has returned!" He managed to get out and Daisy stood to her feet quicker than the anything else.

"What about Mario is he here too Toadsworth?" She asked excited, jumping to her feet she followed Daisy as she rushed out, not bothering to wait for a response. Daisy ran quickly from the dinner room, running like she had never ran before she ran to the foyer and stopped to look around. "Luigi?" She asked aloud, but no response. The familiar clicking of gravel outside came to her ears and she ran across to the castle doors opening them.

Running outside she stopped at the top of the steps and breathed hard as a very dirty made his way towards her. When he spotted her his breath almost chocked him, she was just as beautiful as when he had left her. He stopped and simply stared at her beautiful glory in the moonlight, but all he wanted to do was hold her, though he was half glad that nightfall had just set in, as his eyes would have given everything away.

She couldn't hold back any longer, running down the steps she ran down the gravel and straight into his waiting arms. Spinning her around her gently dropped her down to her feet and kissed her passionately.

When the kiss broke Luigi held on to her as if it meant his life. Her smell, her touch everything about her, he had missed her so much. He felt the tears come to him as he held on to her tight. "Oh Luigi…" She whispered to him softly. "I've missed you like desert missed the rain. It's been so lonely around here without you!" She softly added.

He nodded into her neck and slowly opened his eyes as he heard footsteps in front of him across the gravel. When he saw it was Peach his heart almost jumped from his chest. "Peach! Luigi is home!" Daisy smiled and let go of him to turn to her.

She nodded softly and looked around him. "Where's Mario Luigi?" She asked. He stared at her, into her eyes for a second that simple second that felt like an eternity. Daisy looked to him and then around him. "Luigi?" She asked too.

Luigi lowered his head away from Peach and Peach let a gasp jump from her breath. "Oh no…" She said, backing away slowly "oh please no…" She added. He looked up to her with tears falling down his cheeks. "I…" He tried, tried so hard his heart felt as if it were going to break into a thousand pieces.

"Mario…" She managed to let out before a hand covered her mouth. "He… King Mario… Mario tried to… We had this argument… Then he was taken…" It was mumbled through a lump in his throat. "I'm so sorry Peach he…" He attempted but failed, he felt the hand of his wife on his shoulder and turned to her embrace, holding him close to her heart was the only thing she could do to comfort him.

Peach could simply take no more and the more she tried to hold back the feeling of complete and utter devastation, the more it threatened to claim her, so in the end she let it. Falling to her knees, she could not run she could not cry she just simply stared with the odd tear running down her cheek.

* * *

**A/N: really sad chapter :( but worth the wait I reckon ;)**


	21. Next Stop: Shattered Dreams

**A/N: Just so everyone understands about the year's thing. I figured Mario was around the age of 30 at the beginning of this story. So since he's been in the Dream Lands, these are years that have passed. But obviously they haven't in the real world. So Mario was 30 years old when he entered the Dream Lands. Now when I say 'Years Passed' that's how much older he's got so for instance in this chapter the years passed since he was 30 have been 55, which makes him 85. Hope that's not too confusing sorry to add this note a little late in the story but hopefully it clears it up for you all.**

**Chapter 21: Next Stop: Shattered Dreams.**

**-Dream Lands –**

**Years Passed: 55**

* * *

Old man Mario peeled open his eyes when a warm hand touched his shoulder. "Hunny, don't you fall asleep out her; you know you'll catch the sun and burn easily." Her voice brought a smile to his face. For all the heartache there had been she remained the standing strong point in his life.

Today was a special day in Mario's life, not only was it his 85th birthday, but it was also the day he gave in to his quest to get home. Mario and Petal decided they would visit the place he had arrived and lay some flowers into the sand in memory of his brother and his lost family.

For Mario it was a bitter pill to swallow, he had long believed he would be reunited with his brother, but now the reality of it was that was never going to happen. So instead of spending his remaining years searching for path he still hadn't found, he decided the time had come for him to let go.

"Mario, I think he's had enough, if you push him to the brink you'll never get anything out of him!" Elder Luigi said as he walked up beside King Mario, observing Mario in his dream world.

King Mario was in a time bubble, a point in time where time itself stopped completely for the person inside. The only time for the person inside the bubble was what travelled inside his mind. From here he could see Mario still stood just inside the entrance to the Dream Lands, his hand still bound with the chains, his inmate uniform still his only clothing. His eyes were closed tight, as for him in there time had stopped, he wasn't aging, he was moving he wasn't breathing he was like a statue. Everything Mario saw was all in his mind; everything was a dream, a mixture of dreams from all the people who had visited the Dream Lands. But if left in Dream Lands too long, the person inside his mind would grow old and die. Yet their soul would be forever trapped between Dream Land and afterlife, the real body of the person would turn to stone and shatter, the sand covering any sign they were ever there. Nobody under the rule of King Mario had ever returned from the Dream Lands.

King Mario watched as Mario's cold stone form began to slowly turn to stone. It wasn't a rapid pace, so far only his feet and legs were stone. "Not yet… I want to CRUSH him for ever thinking he could win over me!" King Mario roared and folded his arms across his chest.

Elder Luigi nodded slowly, he wasn't going to argue with him.

Mario took his wife's hand and helped her from the horse drawn carriage. It was just the two of them as it had been when it all started. His walking stick in hand, Mario let his wife Petal link her arm under his and they both gingerly made their way over to around about the place they thought Mario had come from.

Everything had changed so much since Mario had been there, people and even buildings had come and gone and it was hard time to actually believe he was letting go of everything that once meant more to him the anything.

Holding a bouquet of flowers in his hands, Mario let go of Petal and made his way even further towards the desert ahead of him. Nothing but sand for miles and miles. Mario stopped and rested the walking stick down on the ground, moving in a few steps he stared out into the desert, the wind ripping through few hairs on his head.

His outward appearance hadn't changed much, he still looked like Mario; just a lot older. As he stared a gale force wind came around him and he felt a small pull on his heart, his chest tightened and he bent over holding his chest.

He could feel his knees giving way and fell down on to one knee. "Petal…" He called out in agony, turning his head back he could no longer see her, there were no buildings, no town, no carriage nothing.

"Petal?" He called out louder, nothing replied; no answer. Looking down as another wave of pain hit him, he began to shake, his hands were turning grey and hard as stone. His whole body was turning into a solid rock.

"What the…?" He was about to say when he heard a noise ahead of him, a wall of fire 50ft high and as long as the eye could see came towards him, it was travelling at a speed which meant Mario had no chance of running, holding his hands out as if to try and stop the wall of fire, he felt the blast hit at an unbelievable force, the fire burnt his skin alive, it was the most painful thing Mario had ever felt, he was burning alive unable to move.

He screamed as the past years of his life here began to flash before his eyes, images of all the good things began to turn bad; everything he thought had happened was all revealed a lie. He saw Petal her face turning into that of the devil as his hands reached out to grab Mario and pull him towards him.

Then suddenly he was gone, beyond gone, the fire was burning him still, there was a loud screaming noise that blasted through his ears, people crying for their life death filled his vision, he saw his brothers painful death at the hands of Bowser, he saw Peach and Daisy hurt and enslaved to Bowser, at Bowser's side two people stood Elder Luigi and King Mario.

Both were smirking with all the evil they had in them, their eyes were pure red, Mushroom Kingdom had turned into a desert wasteland and there was nothing but death as far as the eyes could see.

Mario felt his heart as it was ripped from his chest, the people of the Kingdom cried out for him to be their saviour. But Mario couldn't move, he was an old man, he was an old man, he was an old man….

Then silence, Mario forever entrapped in his own mind a hand reached in and grabbed his shoulder pulling him back into the alternate universe. King Mario threw him to the ground, his form collapsing, his eyes red raw as if the fire had really hit him. His eyes stared out and his emotion was blank. He was a puppet nothing more.

Elder Luigi walked across to King Mario and after a moment staring at Mario on the ground, he turned to King Mario and looked him in the eyes. "That was too close! Next time we throw someone in the Dream Lands I get to decide when they come out!" He growled.

King Mario laughed in his face and turned. "Grab him and follow me." King Mario ordered and made his way towards his horse. Climbing atop it he waited for Elder Luigi to throw Mario's form on the black horses back and for Elder Luigi to climb atop it.

After a short ride, they arrived outside the cells and Elder Luigi slowed his horse looking to King Mario. "You're throwing him in the cells?" He asked. King Mario nodded. "But why?" Elder Luigi asked.

Star could just see through the small hole in the wall, in the darkness it was the only light he had. Though in his mourning for Mario, he was suddenly relieved. "He's alive! I knew it!" Star said wiping a stray tear from his cheek. His form held back in the darkness as the doors to the cells swung open and forced a loud bang to echo through the cells.

"Because he needs to readjust to the atmosphere, he needs to begin breathing again. Just in case you hadn't noticed that he wasn't actually breathing at all." King Mario laughed as Elder Luigi lugged Mario down the hall, opening the cell and throwing him inside.

"If he doesn't start breathing he's of no use to me." King Mario stopped laughing and became very serious. "Well if you'd took him out earlier we wouldn't have this problem in fact if you had took him out the Dream Lands when I wanted you to we could be in the Mushroom Kingdom already." Elder Luigi said slamming the door to the cell and raising his hand to lock it. When it did the two evil brothers made their way out of the cells and the door once again slammed shut.

Star watched through the hole in the wall as the two horses disappeared into the sand storms. Quickly standing he ran over to the bars and gripped them. "Mario!" He shouted. "Mario you have to wake up now!" He tried, but no response.

"If you don't wake up then you're done for! Mario it's just a dream; wake up Mario please! I'm your nephew!" Star cried out.

* * *


	22. Star's Escape

**A/N: It's getting exciting now guys I'm nearly at the end of the story!! Few more chapters yet though :D Thanks to everyone who's come this far and supported me I love you all to bits xxx**

**Chapter 22: Star's Escape**

* * *

Star rattled the bars of his cage in attempt to wake his uncle. "Mario!" He semi shouted. He couldn't shout too loud there were guards outside, even if the gail drowned out any sign of movement in the cells. Star had only ever tried to escape once, and had got caught. The guard outside had beat him vigorously.

Not that his father cared, he figure word must have got to him and as he lay in agony on the cold stone floor of the cell watching his life flash before his eyes, he thought of his father and he thought about life could be, he knew this place like the back of his hand. He knew this alternate universe could be so much more, if only it had the chance.

But no-one seemed to care anymore and nobody was likely to either. Things would carry on here until King Mario found his way to the alternate universe; they would still be the same even when he was there. Star couldn't sit around any longer; the time he'd been waiting for had come.

Long ago he dreamed that one day a man in red and man in green would arrive and hat day had come. Yet Star knew he would surely be killed, even by his father's hands if he caught trying or even actually in the alternate universe.

But he had to try, Mario was out of it, they had obviously pushed him beyond anyone's control, beyond even afterlife's control. Something had gone terribly wrong and now the only people that could save the Mushroom Kingdom were the people Mario held close to his heart.

Not only did he long to see his brother, Jack; he longed to see his cousin Sky and to see if they had made it to their mothers. Before they had attempted to stop the King they had made a pact that whoever got through wouldn't come back for the others, so Star had expected that this was their reason for not returning for him….Yet.

Either way he needed to get out, there was no way he could break the bars and he hadn't reached the age of power yet. Running up behind himself he leant back against the outside wall and leaned forward, he knew this was going to hurt, but he had to try.

Running forward with all of his might, he slammed his shoulder into the door of the metal cage. With an almighty thud and a crack, Star fell backwards to the floor and cried out in agony.

Quickly reaching his hand to his shoulder he could feel the bone pushing through the skin and cursed as loud as he possibly could. He'd busted his shoulder well and truly. "Ah!" He cried out as he sat up, his body pulling on the protruding bone. Tearing his dirty tattered sleeve from his shirt, he managed to create a mock bandage. This wasn't going to work; he needed to get the guards attention.

There was no way that guard outside was going to hear him, so the only way he could get his attention was in an hour when the man came in to give him a few crumbs of bread and some dirty water as his only meal for the day.

Time seemed to pass as slow as it could. The hour felt as if it had been three, but eventually after literally counting the minuets in his mind, he heard the heavy door lunge open. A fat old hairy man strolled down the steps with the tray as per usual.

"Bout time!" Star said getting up and walking over to the cage door. Luckily enough for Star the man had to open the cage to put the food inside. "Get back scum!" The old man's breath was foul and Star stepped a pace backwards.

"I need help, I busted my shoulder!" Star said as the man fumbled with the only key to his cell. "Bah!" Was the mans only reply, Star noticed something about him and slowly moved across the other side of the cage, whilst the man fiddled trying to hold the tray in one hand and get his hook of keys off his belt, Star slowly leaned against the cage.

"Oh my god! I think Mario's waking up!" Star shouted, making the man jump almost 12ft in the air, turning like lightening to look at Mario. This was Star's chance, he quickly grabbed the keys from the mans belt and unlocked the door to his cell, quickly dropping them onto the floor beside the old mans feet.

The old man turned around and growled "you fool!" his cursed; "now you get NO dinner!" he said and threw the tray at the metal bars. "You made me drop my keys!" He muttered and picked them up. "Now you can suffer till tomorrow!" he shouted and stumbled away. When the heavy door slammed shut, Star breathed a sigh of relief and pushed on the cage door, it slowly opened.

Stepping out for the first time in days, he kneeled down and with his good hand he touched Mario's shoulder through the bars of his cage. "Mario…" Star gently shook him, but Mario wasn't breathing yet. "I have to go and get help, no-one here will help they have no belief anything anymore. I'm sorry to leave you but it won't be for long I promise. I'll go get Luigi and I'll be right back, just hold on!" He whispered and stood, taking one last look at Mario, he ran for the exit.

Mario lay motionless, his form still as stone on the floor, but as Star ran away Mario's form, though as cold as rock suddenly let out a huge gasp for air, his eyes flashed open and he breathed in hard, breathing out just as hard. "Luigi…" He whispered, still unable to move.

Star ran as fast as he could, he'd managed to escape the guards outside the cells with ease. Running across the wastelands, he covered his head with his hood and clenched his fingers tight into fists. Running up behind a crate in the mass sand storm, he peered over it. There was a crack in time that Elder Luigi and King Mario never knew about. When they were fighting it had been buried under masses of rock.

Only he, Sky and Jack knew about it. He wasn't too far away when he heard the familiar sounds of horses running in the distance, running back he dived behind the crate and held his breath.

"We have to tell King Mario about Mario, he has awoken!" was all Star managed to catch as they sped by. Star knew he had little time to get to Luigi and the others, King Mario would waste no time in bringing Mario to the fountain of life. The sooner he got his power the better, King Mario would think.

After they'd gone, Star stood up and ran into the cave, they had found the only way in and luckily Star remembered the way like a map. Running through the cave he eventually landed upon his destination, stopping he slowly moved forward and closed his eyes. His breath was still panting but he knew that he couldn't waste any time now, every second was precious.

Moving through the rift, he prayed he landed in the right place. There was a sensation of time stopping of nothingness of complete and utter darkness and then as soon as it came, it had gone.

Opening his eyes Star looked around. It was the single most beautiful thing he had seen. A town on the Horizon the early morning sun just coming up over it, the massive castle as the main feature that sat atop a hill overlooking the town.

"That's where they have to be, they just wouldn't be anywhere else." Star said and ran as fast as his legs would take him, his shoulder was in agony, but he just had to get there, he was seriously running out of time.

Luigi hadn't slept, he hadn't even yawned for his ordeal. He hadn't changed, hadn't eaten, he just didn't have it in him anymore. Walking out of the foyer to the main steps of the castle, he sat down on the steps and gazed at the beautiful orange skyline.

He wondered how he could have let it happen; Daisy had spent the mid evening with him, but the night she spent with a distraught Peach. Though Peach had been speechless at first, she had soon let the reality of it all hit her, there were plates flying glasses breaking, priceless items being tossed around like rag dolls.

Not even her father could calm her down. Prince charming had been sent packing and had left before she'd even finished her last word; apparently he hadn't wanted the marriage either.

Everything was a mess and it was his fault. He felt close to tears and rested his elbows on his knees as he stared out ahead of himself.

Just as he was doing so, he could see something coming towards him, through the town it was just a spec at first. Luigi's heart jumped, it had to be Bowser, he would have heard by now and he was coming, running back up the steps and almost tripping over he ran into the lounge where everyone bar the King – who had left town again in a hurry after Prince Charming- was situated and asleep.

"Okay everyone wake up!" He shouted, almost everyone nearly jumped out of their skin. "Luigi?" Daisy asked stifling a yawn. "What are you going on about?" She asked. "Toadsworth, send a message as quick as you can to the Professor. Tell him I need those Holograms, Bowser's almost here." Luigi said and walked out of the lounge –to shocks and horrors. Back to the foyer entrance, stepping out on to the steps with Mario in his soul, Luigi clenched his fists and waited.

Star ran through the town as if he were wind within minuets he had made it to the castle, he thought he could see someone up ahead on the castle steps. In fact he was sure, now he just needed to get over the castle wall with a busted shoulder… Looking up at the very, very high wall he sighed and made his way over to a tree near it.

Stepping out beside Luigi, Daisy too clenched her fists. Peach still lying on the sofa, heard the commotion but hadn't cared; she was still grieving and distraught. Sky could see this as she grabbed a wooden stick from the cabinet, any weapon would do.

Walking over, she kneeled down and placed a hand on Peach's "please mom, fight because it's what Mario would have done." She said simply and stood walking away. The words hit Peach like a ton of brick and she stood slowly walking over to look in the mirror, Toadsworth ran past her and out on to the steps. He never even stopped to ask her if she was okay… Though why should he they were all gathering for Bowser's arrival.

Without thinking anymore, only Mario's face in her heart. Peach went over to the cabinet and took one of the priceless sticks from her father's collection in to her hand. Holding it tight she removed her sorrow face and walked out to the steps of the castle, standing next to Luigi she gripped the stick tight. "It's now or never…" She whispered. Luigi nodded and then furrowed his eyes.

"STAR!" Jack and Sky screamed in unison, dropping their weapons on the steps and running down the steps, across the gravel and diving on him. Both Jack, Sky and Star toppled to the ground and Star cried out in agony. Jack and Sky moved instantly back "Star what's wrong?" They asked, but quickly noted his shoulder.

Standing as the others arrived at Star's position, Sky turned to them "Star needs help, let's get him inside." She said and turned back to help Star up, but once he was up he refused to go any further. "There's no time Mario needs us!" Star said panicking, Luigi shook his head and everyone fell silent.

"Mario's…" Luigi began but Star cut him off "ALIVE! And he's about to be very dead if we don't get back before they get him to that fountain."

Luigi's mouth almost dropped off, it was as wide as it ever could be.

* * *


	23. Bowser's Arrival, Luigi's Exit

**Chapter 23: Bowser's Arrival Luigi's Exit.**

* * *

"Luigi, Mario's alive and he needs us to go help him!" Star said walking slowly up to Luigi and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Mario was trapped in a world, which King Mario threw him in to. Mario was sent to the Dream Lands, a place where the dreams of all the people ever to enter, merge into one and create a perfect dream world. The person inhabits a life that he might have wished he'd had, maybe that he might have seen somewhere whatever. But once that person's inside they are frozen in time, King Mario is the only one who can retract a person from Dream World. He reached inside and grabbed Mario's form, but Mario is still trapped in Dream Lands inside his mind! He thinks whatever he saw there was real and that all the years he spent in there were real; everything that we see is nothing to him anymore. Mario will believe what King Mario tells him as he's only a broken shard of what he used to be, if we don't get there soon King Mario will order Mario to sacrifice himself to the fountain of life willingly!"

Luigi tried in vain to take in every last detail, but his mind was all over the place. Peach walked across to them, around Luigi and to Star. "If Luigi's going, I'm going too. I'm not going to loose Mario again you hear me?" She said commandingly.

Star stared at her for a good length of time, he'd seen her face so many times before, but to actually be talking to her was unreal. But turning back he simply nodded and looked to Daisy, who slowly walked over and touched his cheek. "Star…" She whispered.

He smiled and rested a hand on hers; it felt so good to feel her touch. In all the pain and sadness Luigi had hardly noticed the two new additions to the household. So when the moment came that he finally realized, he looked to Sky and Jack before turning back to Star. "You're…" He started, but Star cut him off mid sentence. "Your alternate universe son, yes." Star finished for him "and Jack is my brother, Sky is King Mario's daughter."

Luigi stood with his mouth open, staring at him "why didn't you say something when we were back in the cell?" Luigi asked, Star shook his head "because you would have wanted to save me in some way shape or form. And I don't need saving, but Mario does we have to get going now!" Star said turning away and beginning to walk.

Stopping he almost jumped out of his skin when a warp pipe popped up from the ground and a small man with big glasses popped out. When the warp pipe vanished, Professor E. Gadd walked over to the group. "I got your message and got here as soon as I could." He said to Luigi.

Luigi walked over and shook his hand. "Thank you Professor but Bowser isn't…" Luigi said and stopped when the ground beneath his feet rumbled. The sky suddenly started to go a very dark brown before turning black with streaks of red.

"Oh my god it's Bowser!" Peach shouted over the rumbling and pointed to the town. "He must have heard about Mario!" She finished and fell over as did the others, the rumbling was so fierce.

Bowser's form could clearly be seen on the Horizon, but now there was a tie. They needed to get to Mario and stop King Mario before it was too late, but they also needed to stop Bowser or else there would be nothing to come home to.

"HE'S HUGE!" Toadsworth called out, "he's never normally that huge!" Daisy added. Luigi stood a little and took his wife's hand. Pulling her up to him, she helped the other's up. The rumbling was getting worse and all found it hard to stay on their feet. "That can't be Bowser!" Luigi said, "It's got to be some sort of robot!"

The rumbling stopped and so did Bowser, all that could be heard where the cries of the people in the city and the stampedes of people trying to run away. The Bowser robot stood as tall as the castle and almost as wide. It was the hugest thing Luigi had ever seen.

"We don't have time for this!" Star said grabbing a stick from the ground. "We need to get back to the alternate universe now!" He shouted.

"I know that! But we can't just run off or else Bowser will take over the Mushroom Kingdom!" Luigi replied and clenched his fists.

"Go Luigi! Toadsworth and I will stay here with the other Toads and fight Bowser with the help of my Luario brothers!" Professor E. Gadd shouted over the noise. Luigi looked to the others and Daisy rested a hand on Luigi's arm. "Whatever happens, it was his choice." She said simply, she knew Luigi better than anyone, anyone except Mario.

Luigi ran over to him quickly and knelt down a little. "Thank you my friend, we will be back as soon as we possibly can." Professor E. Gadd nodded slightly, though he doubted that would be the truth. "Go Luigi your brother needs you!" he said and took the remote from his pocket.

Luigi nodded and ran back over to the group "let's go I know a short cut." Star said. Luigi agreed and the group ran off in the opposite direction, leaving Professor Gadd and the toads of Mushroom Kingdom to face their destiny.

"Everyone listen to me quickly!" Professor Gadd shouted and the Toads from the city and the Toads from the castle gathered around. "That mechanical menace Bowser is back and I have a plan. Everybody hide and when I give the order we ambush!" He said and they all simultaneously nodded "it's up to us to save Mushroom Kingdom now!"

Running up the steps to the castle he lifted his foot up and kicked open the doors to the castle. They slammed open and he looked to Toadsworth. "Grab any weapon you can, I'll get the Luario Brothers ready."

Toadsworth did as he was told and ran off to get weapons. Turning Professor Gadd stared out to Bowser as the rumbling began again but this time it was a lot harsher and a lot more frequent.

Bowser was running. Next to him where his Koopa Troopa's and Goombas. Then rumbling stopped but Bowser's form lifted up high in to the air. He was jumping over the town and when he landed the walls of the castle began to crumble.

"DUCK!" Professor Gadd shouted and ran to avoid the huge parts of rock that were falling all around the place. Diving and sliding across the floor, he almost let go of the remote control in his hand, but gripped it tightly suddenly.

The Toads ran like the wind, they had managed to stop most of the precious priceless items from falling from their respectful places, but in all honesty they didn't care for anything but their lives at the moment.

Bowser's metal body slammed foot after foot closer to the castle. "Mwuhahahahaha!" Bowser's voice boomed, shattering the glass all around them. Holding their hands over their ears, the Toads and Professor Gadd stopped themselves from calling out.

"Mario is dead and now there is no one to stop me from taking on this Kingdom! Now you all shall suffer as I wreak my revenge for the years of misery! Feel the wrath of METAL BOWSER!" He boomed out and began stomping the feet of the metal Bowser.

The castle was falling a part with every thud and every word was blowing up more shards of glass. "Professor! What shall we do? He's too powerful!!" Toadsworth cried out. The professor finally came to his senses and turned over, sitting up.

"Continue with the plan, try and stop him anyway possible, but first it's time I let loose the Luario Brothers. I need to get to the top of the castle; it's the only place that we have a clear view of Bowser without falling debris!"

"But the castle is collapsing!" Toadsworth cried out. "I know but I have to try! We have no choice!" Professor Gadd said and Toadsworth helped him to his feet. "Hurry, we don't have much time."

Toadsworth agreed and helped the man to the stairs; it was going to be a long battle that was for sure. Reaching the stairs, Toadsworth was about to follow the Professor up, when a boulder came free from ceiling. "Professor watch out!" Toadsworth cried out and jumped back away from the staircase.

Professor Gadd looked up and covered his head, diving forward; he leapt on to the steps in front of him and narrowly missed the boulder. Though now the boulder was covering his only exit. Sighing he hoped that Toadsworth had made it clear and continued his running up the staircase.

"It's just us now." He said to the hand held remote. "Let's show them what genius I really am!" He laughed and ran as fast as he could; there was precious time to loose.

* * *


	24. Finding Mario

**Chapter 24: Finding Mario**

* * *

Luigi followed on at the rear as Daisy, Peach, Sky and Jack all followed Star for what seemed like an endless journey through caves. "Here it is!" Star shouted and ran towards the crack in time. "Wait!" Sky shouted and ran up to Star grabbing his good wrist and stopping him.

"Star we don't know if it will be able to take us all coming through at the same time. It's only a tear remember. Lets all go through one at a time!" She said and turned to the group that was following her. They all agreed, and Star was the first to go through.

The same as before there was feeling of complete and utter nothingness before the familiar sound of sand storms blowing in the distance caught his ear and he stepped out of the tear in time.

Sky stepped up to the tear and held out her hand to her mom "this way mom just step right through." She said and waited Next was Daisy, then Jack and left now were Luigi and herself.

"Go through Luigi I'll follow on after you." She said and Luigi nodded stepping through the portal. He never dreamed that he'd ever be stepping foot in that place again but within sheer seconds he stepped out and looked to the others.

Lastly, Sky appeared through the portal and finally the group could now make the journey to Mario. "I hope we're not too late." Peach said quietly as they walked through the tunnel.

"If we are, we'll soon know about it." Star said in response. The group had kept shockingly quiet the slow walk out of the tunnel, Luigi was constantly thinking of how he was tricked by Elder Luigi. He could have saved his brother whilst he was here, yet now they were working against the clock.

"I hope the Professor and the Toads are okay." Daisy said and walked up next to Luigi, linking arms with him and holding his hand tight for good measure. She could physically feel him shaking and it scared her to death.

"This is going to be one hell of a battle guys, the King won't go down easily, and he has powers beyond anything you could ever imagine." Star reiterated to them all. "Just stick together and hopefully we can get Mario back in one piece. Then he can help save Mushroom Kingdom." Star added, he knew Mushroom Kingdom was playing on everyone's minds as well as everything else.

Finally reaching the end of the tunnel, Star stopped next to Luigi at the front of the group. "The tunnel leading to the fountain is that way. That's if they have taken him there yet. Which they most likely have as he had awoken when I was leaving." Star said and Luigi nodded, "lets go!" he said and lead the way. Running out of the tunnel the group sped across the baron land with all the might in their hearts. Luigi and Star lead the way until they got to the strip, which was the land before the tunnel.

Stopping behind a crate the group all knelt down and breathed the air was thick and not easily breathable if you weren't used to it. "It's all fighting hands down from here on in. These guards are as dumb as hell, but they pack one hell of a punch."

"We don't have time for this!" Luigi said anxiety getting the better of him "Luigi wait I haven't told you about the…" Star attempted but Luigi was storming on his way across the vast gap between him and Mario. The only thing standing in his way was an overweight old time pirate type man with a hefty punch…

Swinging his fist full force at the guard who came at him, he hit the man square in the nose, but even though the guard fell back he brought up a weapon that sent a surge of electricity through Luigi's body, the pain was unreal.

"Ahh!" Luigi shouted falling to his knees in agony. "Luigi!" Daisy shouted running over to him, the group following on in unison until they were all at his side. Two hefty guards who'd seen the action began to make their way over and Sky and Jack stood up in unison. "We'll take care of these guys." They said, nodding to each other.

Sky ran at the man on the right and Jack ran at the man on the left. Throwing herself into the air, Sky did a mid air spin and came down on the fat man, full force she brought her hands down in a grip and slammed it into the back of his neck.

The man fell forward screaming and brought his shocker high to hit her, but he missed and she landed behind him spin kicking him in the back and watching him fall to the floor. Taking the shocker off him, she thrusted it into his neck and watched him fizzle.

Tossing the shocker to Jack, he caught it with ease and after jumping over the mans head, he tapped him on the shoulder. The guy turned round a bit dumb founded so Jack smacked him straight across the face with a left hook. Bringing his right hand up he thrust the shocker into the mans chest and watched him fizzle before letting go and watching the man fall to the ground.

"Haven't done that in a while." Sky said as they walked back over to a recovered and slightly amazed Luigi. "If that was nothing than I hate to see what the King is like fighting." Luigi said seriously worried.

Sky laughed a little "let's get going quick we're almost out of time!" She said and the group ran down the tunnel mouth. On horse it wasn't too long a ride, but on foot it was a good run.

The group ran and ran; Luigi still felt the burning sensation in his chest. Covering it with his hand he couldn't care less, they were almost at Mario's side. The run was full of people panting and footsteps clashing with rock. As the group entered the tunnel they were taken off guard by what the saw. King Mario and Elder Luigi were the only two stood next to the fountain. Of course their entrance had sparked new tensions off as they'd hoped to find Mario.

"Well, well, well; if it isn't the three musketeers and their merry men!" He said meaning Star, Jack and Sky as the three musketeers and the rest as the merry men. Star stepped forward, growling but Luigi's hand reached out and pulled him back. "We're here for Mario." He said to Star; King Mario laughed and looked to his brother. "You know he's so much like you brother, it's unreal!" He bellowed.

Daisy and Peach looked at each other for a moment before walking forward at almost the same time. "I can't see why either of us would have married two over grown pigs like you two!" Daisy said. "They don't deserve the name of the Mario Brothers. They're pathetic stupid beasts with no morals!"

King Mario hadn't realized it was her, neither had Elder Luigi. But their voices were identical to their wives. "Peach?" King Mario said followed by a "Daisy?" From Elder Luigi.

"I want my brother back…" Luigi said from the back of the group, the group parted as he made his way through the group. Now standing next to Peach and Daisy, he held a stick in his hand, one that he'd taken from the Castle.

"I want Mario back and I want him back the way he was before you messed with his head!" Luigi said angrily. King Mario looked down at him and for a moment Luigi thought he could see fear in King Mario's eyes. But he was deathly mistaken, King Mario's hand raised in to the air and a light formed on his hand. "Who are you to demand ANYTHING from me?" He asked, and Luigi could feel his chest becoming tighter and tighter.

"Leave him alone father!" Sky screamed and ran over to Luigi trying to help him. King Mario growled, she was the spitting image of her mother and he just couldn't resist. He lowered his hand and Luigi fell to his knees once again.

"You want to see your precious Mario?" King Mario laughed and looked to Elder Luigi. "Well get them what they want!" He bellowed and Elder Luigi barged past him and down another tunnel.

There was a moments silence before Mario's form was brought slowly out of the tunnel. "Oh my!" Peach said covering her mouth, Mario's state was unbelievable. He was in the same dress up as Luigi, but his clothes were more torn and dirtier.

Mario's mind was full of nothing and as he walked he didn't see the people he remembered he could only see what was before him, his family burning up into the flames at the hands of the devil and sat to the right of the devil was now sat King Mario.

He was at King Mario complete beck and call. There wasn't a bone in his body that he controlled anymore and he didn't know why, he could hear people in his mind he could hear Luigi and he called out to him but nothing happened, he was dead inside, finally tired of shouting Mario gave up and gave in to King Mario.

Mario was brought out of the tunnel and into the light until he was stood next to King Mario next to the fountain. "The Mario you knew is gone! I've replaced him with my version of a Mario!" He laughed loudly and slapped Mario on the back, almost knocking him over. Mario's face was expressionless, he did nothing but simply stare out into space and as he was ordered to.

"Soon Mario will be sacrificing himself to the fountain. And there isn't a thing you weaklings can do about it!" He laughed hard and wrapped a hand around Mario's shoulder turning him away from the group.

* * *


	25. The Fall Of King Mario And Elder Luigi

**Chapter 25: The Fall Of King Mario And Elder Luigi**

* * *

"I won't let you take him!" Luigi growled and before anyone could stop him he ran forwards to the King and slammed the stick hard across his back, one hit and the stick broke in half.

King Mario laughed and turned whacking Luigi across the face and sending him flying across the floor. Daisy and Peach ran over to him, but Sky, Star and Jack all stayed where they were.

Looking from Luigi to the King they growled and stepped forwards clenching their fists. "This means war!" they said in unison. King Mario laughed and then stopped suddenly. "You three take on me and your father?" He went quiet and then burst out into a fit of laughter again.

"You three have been burden since the day you were born!" Elder Luigi kicked in, he hadn't said much since they had arrived and it was about time he did. "I should have killed you two off long ago!" Elder Luigi shouted.

"You monster!" Daisy screamed out, "you evil ugly horrible monster I hope you rot in hell!" She added and helped Luigi to his feet.

"Aww what's this Daisy the Hero or Daisy the zero?" He laughed. "They aren't your children so stay out of it!" He bellowed and walked over towards her as if he was going to hit her.

Luigi stepped between them and shoved Elder Luigi away from Daisy and Peach. "Stay away from m-my wife!" He stuttered, this caused a hysterical reaction from Elder Luigi and King Mario.

"Enough wasting time here!!" King Mario growled and turned to Mario. "It's time Mario did what I brought him here to do!"

"Not without…" Sky was about to say when Elder Luigi raised his hands at them and the three fell to their knees bound in chains, so tight they almost cut off the air supply to their lungs.

Luigi, Daisy and Peach ran over in an effort to help them but the chains were to strong and not even the strongest man in the world could bend them; let alone break them!

"Don't do it King Mario!" Peach shouted, there was nothing any of them could do, Luigi tried to think, tried his best to think like Mario but he just wasn't Mario, he couldn't do what Mario did so well.

"Mario, I ordered you to sacrifice yourself willing to the fountain!" King Mario ordered loudly and laughed as hard as he could as Mario complied with him. Walking around his he walked over to the sword of the massive white horse and took it out of its holding place.

Luigi attempted to run over to him but Elder Luigi grabbed his arms and held him back. Peach and Daisy stood to move but King Mario raised his hand and bound them in chains like the others.

"YOU MONSTER!!" Peach screamed "MARIO DON'T DO IT ITS NOT YOU ITS NOT WHO YOU ARE!" She screamed as loud as she possibly could at him.

"Mario!" Luigi shouted as he walked past him. "Mario don't do it! I'm your brother I can't do this without you!" Luigi cried out to him, but Mario never even lifted his head to acknowledge the fact he'd heard him, Mario's only motions were that of which he was using now.

Mario stepped up on to the ledge of the fountain and turned to the people before him. King Mario stepped back a few paces so he was stood almost next to the people he'd bound in chains. Elder Luigi followed suit and looked to Mario, still holding Luigi back, though he had to admit Luigi was putting up a fight in an effort to get to Mario.

Mario slowly raised the sword and continued raising it until the point of the swords came up and rested against his chest on his heart. Moving his hands up the length, he reached up just far enough so he could grip the handle.

"MARIO!!!!!!!!" Luigi cried and shouted as loud as he could, Mario pushed down hard on the sword and it went straight through him with ease. "I need you brother…" Luigi said and looked away as it happened.

Everyone turned their head away and the blood began to drip down the sword. The curse on Mario broke and his eyes gave off some expression, looking to Luigi in incredible agony he reached his hand up. "Luigi…" He managed to say as blast of red light left him and his body fell backwards into the fountain, hitting it with an all mighty splash.

Luigi saw him, he saw the look and ripped his arms full force away from Elder Luigi, but the blast of red light sent him staggering backwards. Gathering his senses, Luigi again went to move towards Mario but stopped suddenly, there was a rumbling beneath his feet and the fountain began to get brighter and brighter.

"It's working!!" King Mario shouted over all the noise of rumbling and energy building. "Mario!!" Luigi shouted and went to run towards him, when suddenly everything stopped. There was a complete and utter dead silence, not a whisper, a wind, a crack; nothing. Then there was an almighty blast as if the world had blown up, the fountain blast its light outwards, the water dispelling from its holding place and forming a rock in the bottom of the fountain.

The blast was so strong, Luigi and the other were all blown away, luckily enough the chains binding the two princesses and the three children all came free and left loose around their bodies.

King Mario and Elder Luigi were thrown back against a wall, their back hitting it with an ear shattering thud as the light blasted its way out of the tunnel. In all the commotion, nobody noticed that Mario's body lifted from the fountain and held itself in position. It never moved as the light faded out of the tunnel.

Slowly Mario's body was lowered back down into the fountain by the powerful light and it softly let Mario cross shaped form rest down at the bottom of the fountain next to the rock. As Mario's form did so, Mario's outstretched arm laid softly down beside him, the tip of his fingers gently brushing against the rock.

The light dispelled from the room down the tunnel and out into the night, leaving inside a very shook up bunch of people. There were heavy breaths filling the room as the occupants tried to regain their senses. Luigi sat back against the wall he'd been smashed in to and looked across at Elder Luigi and Mario against the wall too.

"Are you guys okay?" Sky asked looking to Daisy, Luigi, Peach, Star and Jack. They all semi nodded and looked to King Mario who got up first, he started to move slowly over to the fountain and stopped kneeling down over it and reaching inside. There was a moment's pause by everyone as Elder Luigi joined him.

"Both pick it up at the same time right?" He said to King Mario and King Mario nodded both of them picking up the stone at the same time. When it got to the air Elder Luigi let King Mario take it.

Turning swiftly he looked to the group with an almighty grin on his face. "I did it! I WON!" He bellowed the last past clearly and raised his prize high into the air. Elder Luigi laughed and both men started to grow literally, their muscles began to bulge with power.

"What's about we test this baby's power out on the desert people!" Elder Luigi said and King Mario agreed, both moved over to their horses, who once sat upon began to bulge and grow with power.

"We have to stop them!" Daisy shouted and all nodded, including Luigi. Sky ran out and grabbed the sword that had left Mario's chest in the blast of light and ran across to the horses holding it out the horses ran straight through the blade, leaving half of it on the floor.

"Damn!" Sky cursed and dropped the broken in half sword to the ground. "Come on quickly!" Peach shouted and the group ran after the horses. "We can't let them destroy this universe if they do they'll take us with it and there will be no hope for anyone!" Jack shouted and the group ran as fast as they could.

When they eventually reached the end of the tunnel King Mario and Elder Luigi had joined hands in the air, each of them holding on to the rock. The skies started to turn an even more darker red; the sand storms had died a little but were getting fiercer.

Both of them had glowing red eyes and both of them were full of nothing but pure evil. "We're too late!" Luigi shouted and the group came to a halt at the entrance to the cave. "Nobody can save you now!" King Mario roared, Daisy took a hold of Luigi's hand and gripped it tight.

He felt her hand in his and immediately gripped back at her hand. He'd failed.

"ITS MINE ALL MINE!" King Mario roared and Elder Luigi laughed loudly. "Stone, make this place no more!" He bellowed and waited. The stone began to shudder furiously in his hand and in Elder Luigi's.

"What the?" Elder Luigi said, he couldn't let go of the stone. "Mario I can't let go!" He shouted at his brother. King Mario tried to let go of the stone too but failed, their arms were frozen in the air, gripping the stone. As the lightening crashed around them, Jack pointed to the sky. "Look!" he shouted and watched a bolt of lightening ripped across the sky and down through the centre of the cave to the room where the fountain was.

The light in the cave began to come again, but attentions were turned away from the cave and to the man in pure white who had appeared out of nowhere in front of the two huge horses.

"Mario?" Elder Luigi asked of his brother. King Mario stared at the man clad in white and said nothing in reply to his brother. There was no need for words anymore they were doomed.

"And so your darkness has consumed you, now you shall live in pain for the rest of eternity." The man in clad white said, his voice overpowering any noise that might have existed.

"Oh shi…" Elder Luigi was about to say but a bolt of bright white pure energy blasted out of the tunnel knocking the people at the entrance forward and to the ground, all of them simultaneously looked up to see what would happen and stared at the light as it split in two and struck King Mario and Elder Luigi dead in the heart.

Both Men on the horses froze; time itself had frozen and nothing was moving, no wind, no sounds, although they were aware of it the whole split seconds that it had happened. Both men felt the devil himself consume their bodies, their souls and everything about them slowly disappeared. The man in white disappearing with them.

The stone once held in the hands of King Mario and Elder Luigi dropped to the floor and vanished.

"It's over…" Sky said slowly.

"Their dead and gone…" Jack added.

Slowly sitting back on his legs, Luigi looked around himself and the others. The sand storms were dying, the sky was turning into a light blue and the sun was rising on the distance. The people of this universe began to gather up together as one, coming towards Luigi and the others clad in black.

Their faces were somber but yet not. The trees that once wilted were flowering beautifully, the flowers in the ground that were once dead came back to life with amazing grace and the water drained from its horrible murky colour and turned into a crystal blue.

"We're free…" Star finished.

* * *


	26. Goodbyes And Hard Choices

**Chapter 26: Goodbyes And Hard Choices**

* * *

The people of this universe gathered, they gathered around the cave and stared out in wonder, their once terrifying land had turned back into the beauty they remembered and loved. The rein of the evil King Mario and Elder Luigi had finally come to an end.

Standing up, Luigi helped his wife to his feet and in turn Daisy helped Peach up too. Once everyone was standing they did nothing but stare as the miles and miles of nothingness turned into a gorgeous beautiful land much to the one of the Mushroom Kingdom.

The sand piles turned in to town houses, the dirty roads became streets, the old cells where Mario and Luigi were turned into a proper building, a school for kids. Everything was changing for the better and when it finally looked as though it had finished, another flower would pop up from the ground.

"It's…" Sky tried but felt a lump in her throat. Star walked over to her and wrapped his good arm around her shoulders, smiling. "It's your Kingdom…" He whispered. Looking to him shocked, Daisy and Peach came across to her and nodded softly.

"You're the only royal family member left Sky. This was my alternate self's Kingdom. Now your father is dead its leaving the land to you." Peach said and wrapped an around her waist from the opposite side to Star.

"But…" Sky started, but Daisy cutting in smiling. "They need you Sky, they need you to be their leader and protect them." Daisy finished touching her cheek lightly and turning out to face the crowd.

Jack joined them along with Luigi soon enough. "But if I'm going to be their leader… What about you?" She asked Peach and Peach softly smiled. "I have to go home hunny and live my life in my world."

Daisy nodded and brought her two boys together, taking Luigi's hand tightly she eventually let go of him and brought her two hands up to touch each of their cheeks. "You two have to stay here too. You're of royal blood and should anything happen to Sky you need to protect and stick together as a family should."

They both nodded in unison and lowered their heads. They knew it had to be true and that Peach and Daisy had to return to their own worlds. "Let us come back and help you fight Bowser!" Star said. But Luigi finally came in on this one, walking up he placed his hands on each of the boys shoulders.

"I can do this. It's my job now to take care of things now Mario… MARIO!" Luigi suddenly realized and bolted from his seat as quick as he could. Running down the broken tunnel, he needed to know, he needed to find out if Mario's body at least was still in there. In all the commotion he had almost forgotten him. Everyone was about to follow on when Daisy stopped them. "WAIT!" She semi shouted, "He needs to do this alone." She finished. The group nodded and turned away, this was a private moment for Luigi and it was not their place to intrude.

Luigi ran, he ran like he had never run before, right now nothing else to him was more important. His heart was pounding inside of his rib cage and every stride felt like a thousand knives in his lungs.

But finally he reached the ending of the tunnel. The fountain was a broken shard of what it used to be, in all of its glory it was now just mostly rumble, spare the base. Luigi let himself catch his breath first; the room was semi dark save a little light falling through the ceiling down on to the fountain.

Walking over, he slowly pulled up a hand and rested it on the top of a boulder, pushing on it he pulled himself over a large boulder and slowly down to his feet. Slowly he made his way over to the base of the fountain. Taking a deep breath, he looked down inside of the fountain, there he was, Mario in all of what he was left. A broken shared man in the bottom of the fountain of life.

Reaching down slowly, Luigi took one of Mario's wrists and gently pulled him up to him, so gently as f he was afraid to break Mario, he lifted him over his shoulder and turned away from the fountain.

Just in time it appeared, the fountain crumbled in on itself and left nothing but a pile of rubble on the floor. Walking over to where a bit of light was, Luigi laid his brothers form down on the ground and closed his eyes gently.

"I'm here brother. I'm here and I'm sorry…" Luigi began, words that he didn't want to say came flooding to him and burst out of him like an overflowing pipe.

"I'm sorry I couldn't see your pain, sorry I didn't try harder for you." He whispered through tears. "I tried brother, I tried everything I could and I failed miserably. I'm no leader, no fighter. I'm nothing without you my brother and I'm sorry for that. Sorry I can't take over and lead like you wanted me to." Luigi paused, he had to the tears were streaming down his cheeks and his words started to get scrambled on his lips.

"If I could bring you back brother…" Luigi managed, "If I could have tried harder just done something, anything to help you I would have. I just didn't know what to do and now you paid the price for me, like you always do."

"Forgive me my brother…Forgive me my Mario."

A while had passed and Luigi left the tunnel slowly. Daisy was worried about him, but he appeared to be in good shape. "Luigi!" She said and ran over to him throwing her arms around his neck, they shared a tender moment before Luigi noticed Peach out across the way staring at the rising sun.

"Give me a moment…" Luigi said and walked slowly over to Peach, shoving his hands in his tattered clothes pockets. There was nothing but silence between the pair as if words had no meaning here.

"I buried him and said a prayer, I think… I think we should destroy the cave and make sure nobody ever uses it again." Luigi finally said the words that almost killed him. Peach chocked back a sob, but nodded softly. Trying to stop himself from crying was hard when the person next to you was sobbing their heart out.

So he put his hand on her back and she turned falling into him. Both stood their in each others embrace, their sobs clearly heard but politely ignored by the others as they wept for their lost comrade.

"Peach, Luigi hunny we have to go now and get back to our Kingdom and whatever's left of it. Hopefully Professor Gadd is okay." Daisy said approaching them and touching both of their shoulders. Both pulled apart and wiped their eyes, trying to act as if absolutely nothing had happened.

Before leaving the alternate universe, Luigi and the others all helped to set p the very last explosions they hoped this world would hear. They set them up in and around the cave. All tied to a piece of wire, they unravelled the wire until it all came together from each explosive to a point far away enough so nobody would get hurt.

Luigi, Daisy, Peach, Star, Sky and Jack all placed their hands atop the button and after a count of 5 they all simultaneously pushed the button blowing the cave apart until it all collapsed in on itself and there was no way of ever sorting out the horrid mess.

Luigi was now stood at the rift in time with a bo-bomb in his hand. "Here take this, it's from our world once we've gone seal off this place…this rift; forever."

Star nodded and smiled to Luigi offering him his hand in place of the bo-bomb. Luigi gave him the bo-bomb and shook his other hand pulling him to him he hugged Star tight. "You take care of yourself." Luigi said and patted his shoulder. Star winced a little and Luigi laughed "sorry."

After a tearful goodbye by all, the princesses and Luigi made their way back through the rip in time. Luigi was the last to step out of the rift and when he did, he looked around. "Oh my…" He couldn't finish.

"My castle!" Peach said and shook her head, Daisy covered her mouth slowly. It appeared that though they had done well in the alternate universe Professor E. Gadd had not done so well here. In fact it was still going on.

Luigi turned and lit the bo-bomb setting it down beside the rift he walked over to the two ladies who had moved far enough away. As he walked towards them bits of bo-bomb flew over his head and grass with mud. Stepping over to them he shouted over the noise.

"Bowser…" He said and pointed to Bowser's form appearing out of nowhere. We have to stop him!" Peach said and they all nodded, running off and towards the castle, hopefully not too late.

* * *


	27. Pasta Power

**A/N: Here you go guys the finale! Hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I have creating it. Thanks for all the support I've received via email. I hope it's worth the wait. :D**

**Chapter 27: Pasta Power!**

* * *

Professor Gadd reached the top of the tower eventually and ran out on to the platform; he almost dropped the remote when he came face to face with Bowser's massive head. "Oh dear…" He said and fumbled with the remote control, nothing was working.

"Why wont you work!!?!?" He asked smacking it against his hand, Metal Bowser walked forward and threw his fist as hard as it possibly could into the side of the castle, and the sheer shock wave that came through the castle was enough to send him flying backwards and then flying forwards. He collided with the wall that separated him and Bowser at unbelievable speed, the remote hit the wall and finally the Luario Brothers appeared.

"AH-HA!" The professor shouted and turned to his wrist control, the remote appeared to be busted from the collision. Both brothers were stood across the way from him and he began to tap in the commands.

Bowser's fist came up again, its power increasing; he swung it towards the castle but stopped when two figures appeared on the ledge of the castle. "NOO It can not be!" He roared and took a step back.

"The Mario brothers??" He roared, clenching the metal Bowser's fists into balls. "Arghh!" He shouted and took in a deep breath, he then began to run forward and the Professor looked up over the ledge.

"Oh n…." He was about to say when Bowser threw hot fire at him, the Luario brothers never moved an inch, but the professor ran for his life. He knew he if he didn't get out of the way that was it for him and Mushroom Kingdom.

Running he managed to dive behind a pillar and the flames ripped past him narrowly missing him by inches. "Okay no more mister nice guy!" He laughed and peered around the corner. "Do you stuff Luario Brothers." He shouted, the Luario brothers gripped their fists and looked to each other before looking back to Bowser.

Luigi Luario jumped off the ledge of the castle and landed safely down at the bottom of the castle without so much as even a scratch. Mario Luario stepped down off the ledge and ran a few paces back, turning he paused for a split second and then ran at the speed of light, takes a triple jump when he reached the ledge and diving on to the end of Bowser's Metal nose.

Once in position, Mario Luario raised his fist and began to pound on the glass eyes, the glass was thick and he had to punch harder and harder, but still he was only cracking, it would be a matter of time before he shattered it.

Luigi Luario walked around the back of Metal Bowser and grabbed his tail, Mario Luario jumped from the Bowser and landed safely back on the ledge. He then waited whilst Luigi Luario swung Bowser around by his tail and threw him across the castle gardens and into a forest of trees.

Professor Gadd jumped for joy and ran over to the ledge, looking down he shouted "well done my boy! Well done Mario!" He laughed and got up on to the ledge, swinging his legs off the side.

Luigi Luario gave him a thumb's up and so did Mario Luario. Then there was an almighty uproar, Bowser's form came tearing up into the sky again and demolishing the trees. He roared so loud the shockwave created almost knocked the Professor from the ledge. Gripping hold of the wall next to him though he managed to survive and looked over to Bowser, if Bowser wasn't angry before he was now.

"PROFESSOR!" Came a voice from below him, looking down he could see the group had returned, maybe a little shorter than before. "WATCH OUT MY FRIENDS HE'S A LITTLE ANGRY NOW!" He again shouted but suddenly there was no need, Bowser went silent.

Luigi, Peach and Daisy all turned to see the metal Bowser looking at them. His body began to unleash gadgets from every space available. His hands turned into giant flamethrowers, his knee caps opened and brought out big spinning metal saws.

Bowser's head turned and started spinning around, his tail started blast fire balls all around him. Bowser's head finally stopped spinning and blew off, the broken head fell and Luigi grabbed Daisy and Peach's hands running away from where he knew it was going to land.

The head of metal Bowser collided with the castle wall and then toppled to the ground, the collision with the wall was so strong, that it knocked the professor clearly from his position and he began to fall, luckily enough Luigi Luario was at hand on the ground, and caught him with ease. "Thank you my boy!" He said and clambered out of Luigi Luario's arms.

"Mario Luario remain still atop the castle and the Professor was about to order him down when Metal Bowser began to stampede towards him. He was at a loss of what to do and panic had set in, his mind couldn't control thinking two things at once and he froze in mid thought.

"LUIGI!" The professor shouted and Luigi stopped running to look back at the professor. He looked to Daisy and Peach and then to Bowser, swallowing hard he kissed Daisy's hand and then made a run for it.

"Luigi!!" Daisy shouted, but Luigi had to do this, he had to save the professor. Reaching the professor in time he grabbed his wrist by accident and he automatically wished he hadn't. He felt the crunching beneath his fingers, but didn't stop to worry about it, though as he ran past Luigi Luario he watched him disappear, Mario Luario atop the castle disappearing too.

Bowser's form missed them but it didn't miss the castle and when it struck, it struck with force, the Toads had long run away but a knocked out Toadsworth was still inside the castle. He'd woken up to falling boulders and was trapped on the staircase, no way up and no way down. He just could climb over the boulders, he was too small. "HELP!" He cried out repeatedly.

Luigi stopped next to the professor and the two princesses the castle was falling apart, the sky was red raw and Bowser was winning hands down. Now Luigi had just ruined any chance of maybe getting through this alive.

"I'm sorry my boy, its beyond repair, it was on its last tethers anyway." The Professor said and Bowser roared loud, turning to the group.

"It looks like your time here is through! SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR KINGDOM PRINCESS PEACH!" Bowser shouted and took in a deep breath.

"Hold on a second there Bowser!" A voice said from behind Bowser's form, a voice all too familiar to Bowser. A voice all too familiar to Luigi. "Mario?" Luigi said, everyone looked to Bowser as he turned. "Too slow King Bowser!" Mario said and disappeared he was now stood atop the castle.

"Oh my god it's Mario!" Peach shouted and pointed to the castle. Mario was stood atop the crumbling castle with Toadsworth in his arms. "Toadsworth!" Daisy said worried. But he waved from the top of the castle. "I'm okay Princess!" He shouted.

Taking out of his pocket his red cap he placed it on his head and triple jumped off the ledge of the castle and into the air, flying around Bowser until he landed on the ground in front of his brother and the others, putting Toadsworth down. Toadsworth ran off towards the Princesses and hugged them tight, Mario was back in his usual plumbers outfit and red cap on, and he was looking straight at Luigi.

"Mario?" Luigi asked and Mario nodded, taking from his pocket a green cap with an 'L' on. Mario said nothing to Luigi but smiled to him before turning and running towards Bowser. The flames and the saws, nothing could stop Mario now.

"It's time you went back to bed Bowser!" Mario laughed, jumping into the air and spin kicking the metal Bowser's knee caps so the broken saws fell to the ground. Landing next to one of them he picked one up and held it tight in his hand.

Running around Bowser he brought the saw up about his head and swiftly down to chop the tip of Metal Bowser's tail off. That had extinguished most off the fire, now all he had to do was destroy this mechanical mess hopefully with Bowser inside.

Luigi watched with Peach, Daisy and the professor as Mario once again took on King Bowser; Luigi was amazed at how Mario was never scared of him not even when he was a 50ft tall robot. Mario stopped in his run and ran over to Luigi, Luigi looked at him concerned, what did he want?

"Pasta POWER!" Mario shouted and Luigi nodded, "Mario Brothers!" Peach and Daisy both shouted. The two brothers looked back at the Princesses and froze, Daisy and Peach both threw each of them a fire flower and both caught it with ease instantly turning into the Super Mario Brothers.

Mario put on his red flying cap and triple jumped into the air, gaining height and speed Luigi remained on the ground and waited for the Pasta Power call. Setting himself down on Metal Bowser's nose he looked at the real Bowser controlling the metal Bowser.

"M-Mario!" Bowser stuttered and clenched his fists. Running towards him Mario threw a punch a Bowser and it hit him square across the nose, Bowser turned almost slow motion and brought his fist up hitting Mario in the chest. Mario fell to his knees and Bowser grabbed him, leaving the comfort of the metal Bowser chair and slammed him down hard against the metal Bowser's nose.

Mario breathed hard and looked up at Bowser who loomed over him like death, Bowser grabbed him and threw him in to the air, and jumping up after him he brought his clenched fists down on Mario's shoulders and sent him slamming down into the seat of the metal Bowser.

It was then Mario noticed what Bowser had kept hidden inside a bag, taking one out he looked over the ledge, shouting "Luigi! Catch!" Luigi looked up and saw the bo-bomb coming towards him; he caught it with ease and lit it instantly throwing it inside metal Bowser's tail. Mario stood up and held the bo-bomb in his hand, Bowser was about to blast him with fire but held back almost chocking himself in the process.

Mario bounced the bo-bomb in his hand and then smiled, "So long King Bowser" he said and ran towards him, triple jumping in to the air and flying upwards lighting the bo-bomb and letting go of it. Bowser roared and the Goombas and Troopas came over the hill.

Just as they got near to Bowser, Luigi ran like the wind he grabbed the Princesses wrists and pulled them along with him as they ran as far away enough until they were safe. Metal Bowser's tail exploded with great force and the Koopa's along with Goombas got caught in the blast, vanishing like dust. It exploded upwards towards the sky at a great rate and Luigi followed Mario until he was engulfed by the flames.

"MARIO!" Luigi shouted, and soon another explosion ripped through the air as the bo-bomb Mario had sent back down exploded with Metal Bowser. King Bowser managed to jump down and Luigi spotted him jumping into a warp pipe

"I'll be back!!" He shouted and the warp pipe disappeared. The flames still ripped through the sky for a few minuets longer before Metal Bowser's form collapsed to the ground leaving one big bonfire.

The skies returned to normal slowly and the people of Mushroom Kingdom started to slowly come out from their hiding places. There was no sign of Mario anywhere…

"I…" Luigi was about to say when he turned from being super Luigi back to normal Luigi. Peach rested a hand on his shoulder and he turned to her his face full of pain. Peach wrapped her arm around Daisy waist and Daisy put her hand on the Professors shoulder as they stood near to the burning inferno that used to be Metal Bowser.

"I've lost my brother… Again." Luigi said sombre and there was a moment's silence.

"Lost me? Where did I go?" Mario asked sitting back on the steps of the castle. Luigi and the others slowly turned back and looked at Mario. Smiling Mario stood up and put his hands on his hips "you guys really have no faith in me do you?" He laughed.

"MARIO!" Luigi finally said and ran towards him; Mario laughed and wrapped his arms around his brother tight. "You're alive! But how did you? You died at the fountain!" Luigi said still holding onto his brother tight. Mario laughed and pulled back to look at his brother "Some things are best left to the imagination Luigi." Mario said and looked over to Peach who looked more beautiful than ever.

Letting go of his brother slowly, he walked over to Peach and gently placed a hand on her cheek, the other hand taking hers. He kissed her softly and brought her in for a passionate embrace. Daisy wrapped her arm around Luigi as they both watched on.

"Will you marry me Peach?" Mario asked, Peach covered her mouth shocked and then winked "of course Mario." She finished and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Turning to his brother and Daisy, Mario walked hand in hand with Peach towards the castle. Suddenly there was a scream behind them and Toadsworth ran up to them.

"What is it Toadsworth?" Peach asked worried. "Your father is on his way back and just look at the castle!" He said worried and Peach nodded turning away and carrying on walking, before stopping quickly and looking back at him. "HE'S WHAT???" She shouted and turned back to Mario

"Look what you've done to my castle Mario! You and your brother have to fix it before dad gets back!" She said. "Come on Peach he won't be that mad!" Daisy said and the two girls walked inside the castle. Mario looked to Luigi, a second passed and they both winked at each other before smiling and running off inside the castle.

* * *

**_The End_**


End file.
